Filius
by Nainik
Summary: Han pasado los años para los antiguos miembros del gremio, y con ellos han llegado nuevos integrantes a Fairy Tail. ¡Conoce a Luna y Nash Dragneel, Reiki y Rosemary Fernandez, Gale Redfox, Storm, Rin y Sylvia Fullbuster y Nova Dreyar! Una historia de amor, misterio, angustia, pérdida, aventuras y magia. Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy, Miraxus, entre otros. Contiene Yaoi y lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_All the original Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima._

 _The art in the cover belongs to: kkumri . tumblr. com_

 **I own nothing**

Filius.

En algún lugar de Magnolia, un niño de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, busca a sus padres.

-¡Mamá!

No hay respuesta alguna al llanto del pequeño, por lo que éste empieza a correr por las calles de la ciudad llamando a sus padres hasta que se ve perdido en un callejón oscuro.

-¡Papá!

El niño no obtiene respueta alguna; decide pararse a observar sus alrededores.

No hay mucho que analizar, sin embargo: tres paredes negras y una oscura inmensidad que no consigue precisamente calmar el corazón del pequeño.

Él se acurruca en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y sollozando en silencio.

-Mamá...

Y ahí, acurrucado en silencio en aquel callejón oscuro,cansado y a punto de rendirse, hubo alguien que le tendió la mano, una chico de cabello escarlata que le rescató de aquella inmensa oscuridad. El color de su pelo fué lo único que el joven alcanzó a ver.

-¡Nash!

Una almohada aterrizó sobre la cabeza del Dragneel, despertándole forzosamente de su sueño.

-Otra vez el mismo sueño, esto ya empieza a ser acoso.

-¿Acoso?

-Si.

-¿En tus sueños?

-Si.

-No querrás decir que eres tu quien está obsesionado con el chico... ¿o si?

Dijo Luna con su mejor sonrisa picarona.

No era la primera vez que su hermana mayor le hacía rabiar con el tema, de hecho hacía ya unos cuantos años que Nash tenía el sueño, y cada vez con más frecuencia, aunque todo lo que conseguía recordar no importa cuánto lo intentara era aquella oscuridad paralizante y el color rojo de su pelo.

Al principio no le había dado mayor importancia, pero dado que la frecuencia con la que éste sueño se manifestaba había aumentado drásticamente, el rubio no podía evitar sentir, cuanto menos, un ápice de curiosidad.

Oyó como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba y decidió vestirse con su conjunto habitual: Una camiseta roja de tirantes y un chaleco de cuero, pantalones baqueros y botas negras.

Se miró al espejo, se pasó la mano por el pelo, colocándolo un poco y no pudo evitar pararse a reparar en sus ojos. Su ojo izquierdo era marrón, mientras que el derecho era del mismo amarillo brillante que su pelo, algo que, nunca acabó de gustarle.

Salió de su habitación y le dió un beso en la mejilla a su madre, que estaba cocinando el desayuno mientras su hermana y su padre estaban sentados en la mesa comiéndolo a una velocidad terrorífica.

-¡Natsu! Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no engullas el desayuno...

-Es culpa tuya Lucy, si no cocinaras bien no me entrarían ganas de hacerlo.

-Eso, eso, es cosa tuya mamá.

La mayor de sus dos hijos dijo ésto último en defensa de su padre básicamente porque sabía que la siguiente en ser la víctima de los regaños de su madre sería ella.

La pelirrosa aprovechó la excusa de tener que vestirse para uír de su madre.

Nash sabía lo que tocaba ahora, así que le gritó a su hermana que la esperaba en el portal de su casa, se despidió de sus padres, cogió sus llaves y se fué de casa.

Natsu miraba a su hijo con orgullo, aprovechando la oportunidad que éste le había dado para acercarse por detrás a su mujer, rodearla con sus brazos, y darla un beso en la mejilla como si de un niño pidiendo perdón se tratara.

A los cinco minutos Luna apareció en el portal, vestida con un top azul y una falda a juego. Su pelo rosa lo llevaba suelto, es una característica que sin duda había heredado de su padre, ese pelo rosa revelde, así como la magia de fuego que poseía.

Los hermanos recorrieron el camino a su gremio, lo cual normalmente les llevaba unos 20 minutos andando, y abrieron las puertas de éste.

-¡Buenos días!

Saludaron al unísono, con esa sonrisa que ambos habían heredado de su padre y cada uno se dirigió a una esquina del gremio.

Luna fué a la mesa donde estaban sentados Sylvia, Rin y Storm Fullbuster, le dió un beso en la mejilla a éste último y se sentó con ellos.

Hacía ya casi dos años que Storm le había mostrado sus sentimientos a la pelirrosa, pero debido a la torpe personalidad de la chica en lo que se refiere al amor; no fué hasta que el chico le pidió salir que ella se dió cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de Storm.

Ella siempre había sido protectora con él claro, pero no se imaginaba que fuera por una razón tan... especial. De cualquier manera, hace ya dos años que mantienen una relacción estable y son la envidia de la ciudad entera.

Pero... no era de extrañar, Storm Fullbuster era un nombre bien conocido en la ciudad, ya fuera por su trabajo como mago, o simplemente por esa combinación de pelo negro y ojos azules como el cielo mismo que traían a todas las chicas de cabeza (puede que el pendiente en forma de cuz que colgaba de su oreja derecha, y su hábito de desnudarse ayudaran).

Aunque, la verdad sea dicha; todas sus fans se mantanían a distancia por miedo a la maga de fuego, y no era para menos, la fuerza destructora de Luna Dragneel era temida por muchos, incluso dentro del mismo Fairy Tail.

En frente de ellos estaban sentados los mellizon Fullbuster: Rin y Sylvia. Los dos con el pelo azul de su madre y los ojos negros.

Cabe mencionar que también tienen la misma magia: rayos de plasma y magia del elemento tierra; al contrario que su hermano mayor, que había heredado las magia de hielo y agua de sus padres.

Al otro lado del gremio Nash hablaba alegremente con Gale Redfox y Reiki Fernandez.

Gale es el hijo único de Gajeel y Levy, un chico de 20 años, la edad de Luna y Storm, de pelo verde oscuro (Gale nació con el pelo azul claro de Levy, pero se lo tiñó para ser más intimidante), los ojos marron claro y un piercing en su ceja derecha. La magia del chico era de hierro, como su padre.

Reiki, el hijo de Erza Scarlett y Jellal Fernandez había heredado de su madre el color de pelo al igual que la capacidad de materializar espadas a su antojo (solo espadas, no armaduras), de su padre los ojos verdes oscuros y una marca roja similar a la de su padre debajo de su ojo izquierdo así como su magia destructiva, un chico de 19 años , como Nash y los mellizos Fullbuster.

-Te digo que si.

-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, princesita estelar!

-Perdona, ¿que decías, come hierro? no te entiendo cuando comes con la boca llena de gilipolleces.

-¡¿Quieres intentarlo, eh?!

-Cuando quieras.

Dicho ésto Gale y Nash juntaron sus frentes y comenzaron a pelearse en mitad del gremio.

La discursión había sido originada, ésta vez, por determinar quién de los dos había exterminado más monstruos en su último trabajo.

Reiki, que ya estaba acostumbrado a éstas escenas comía su tarta de fresa sentado en una mesa cercana a ellos.

Justo cuando parecía que las cosas se iban a calmar aparecieron Nova Dreyar y Rosemary Fernandez, peleándose en el gremio con una fuerza temible como lo solían hacer sus madres cuando tenían su edad.

Y es que estas dos eran copias de sus madres. Nova, es la mayor de los jóvenes (23 años), y si bien es cierto que en el pelo rubio y la magia de rayos ha salido ha su padre, nadie puede negar que esos ojos azules y ese carácter dulce pero a la vez temible lo ha heredado de la Mirajane.

Rosemary, por otro lado, tiene el mismo pelo escarlata de su madre y sus ojos marrones, pero su magia celestial la ha heredado de Jellal. Y a sus 21 años de edad es una rival perfecta para la rubia.

Poco a poco todo el gremio se une a la pelea y comienzan a volar mesas y sillas por todas partes, eventualmente, hasta Natsu, Gray y Gajeel acaban dándose de tortas en el medio del gremio.

Y es que al fin y el cabo, hay cosas que nunca cambian.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! La verdad es que esta es mi primera fanifc y no estoy muy segura de como está quedando, así que sois bienvenidos a dejar reviews (lo cual me haría muy feliz).

Los personajes originales de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y los oc (los hijos de los personajes) han sido basados en los diseños creados por kkumin en tumblr.

¡Un abrazo a todos y espero que disfrutéis!

PD: Me disculpo por adelantado por posibles faltas de ortografía.

Después de la pelea mañanera característica del gremio, los equipos partieron decididos a hacer alguna que otra misión.

Los equipos estaban formados por:

-Reiki Fernandez, Gale Redfox y Nash Dragneel (a veces se les unía Nova, pero ella solía quedarse en el gremio ayudando a Mirajane a atender las mesas; otras veces simplemente prefería ir con su mejor amiga: Asuka Conell).

-Storm Fullbuster y Luna Dragneel.

-Rosemary Fernandez y Sylvia y Rin Fullbuster.

A veces Happy se unía a las misiones del primer equipo para hacerle compañía a Nash, especialmente cuando éstas eran más peligrosas y lo vigilaba por petición de Natsu. No es que desconfiara del poder de su hijo, de hecho estaba muy orgulloso del poderoso mago estelar en el que se había convertido (sin mencionar su magia materializadora de armas de fuego, la misma que Alzack Conell), es solo que el Dragon Slayer de fuego siempre había sido sobreprotector con su familia, y no iba a dejar de serlo ahora, ¿verdad?

El equipo de Rose se fué al Pueblo del Sol para exterminar unos lagartos de tierra gigantes que habían estado causando problemas recientemente.

Luna y Storm tenían una cita ese día, por lo que se tomarían un descanso de las misiones.

Cerca del tabón donde estaban puestas las solicitudes de misión estaba el equipo de Nash, intentando decidir cual escoger.

-¿Os hace ir a matar monstruos? -Sugirió Nash

-Nah, ya fuimos la última vez, ¿que tal capturar a esa banda de criminales en Hargeon?-Contestó Gale

-Ya... sobre eso... me ha sido prohibida la entrada a Hargeon por un mes, ¿recordáis hace unas semanas cuando fuí con mi padre y acabamos destrozando el puerto? pues me prohibieron la entrada por dos meses- Dijo apenado el rubio.

-¿Y que os parecería capturar a ese tal Sodom? He oído que está cerca de Crocus, y su recompensa ha subido a los 300.000 jewels.- Reiki dejó caer esto último como algo sin importancia, pero conocía muy bien a sus compañeros de equipo y sabía que cederían ante tal suma de dinero.

-¡¿300.000?!

-No se quién es ese tal Sodom, pero contad conmigo.- Dijo Nash con los ojos como dos monedas.

-Claro, por qué no.- Dijo Gale con una sonrisa de lado.

Reiki tomó el papel de la misión y se lo entregó a Mirajane para que ella lo aprovara.

Mira leyó la misión, al principio se preocupó por los chicos, Sodom era un usuario de magia venenosa muy buscado, pero también era cierto que tratándose de estos tres, seguramente no habría mucho de lo que preocuparse; así que terminó por sellar la misión, le dedicó una sonrisa a Reiki y le devolvió el papel.

Los chicos se despidieron de sus padres y se dirigieron a la estación de tren.

Una vez ahí, compraron Los billetes a una cajera de su misma edad.

-Tres billetes para Crocus, por favor.- Dijo Nash con ese encanto natural heredado de su madre.

-Serán 3.000 jewels en total.

-Oh vamos, hubiera jurado que eran 2.000 hasta hace muy poco...

La chica, sonrojada por la mirada del rubio sobre ella cedió ante él.

-Que descuido, ¿no?.-Dijo la chica, mientras tomaba los 2.000 jewels de Nash y le entregaba tres billetes de tren, le dedicaba una ronrisa seductora.

Los tres chicos se iban a ir cuando oyeron a la cajera llamar a Nash.

-Esto... p-perdona pero... te importaría darme tu teléf-

-¡Nash, vamos a llegar tarde!-Gritó Reiki, interrumpiendo a la chica, de manera que Nash no llegó a oír lo que la chica le decía, así que la dedicó una sonrisa y se fué con sus amigos.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer.- Dijo Gale con un poco de envidia.

-¿Yo? ¿hacer qué?.- Respondió Nash confuso.

-Seducir a una chica para regatear en el precio.

-Mierda.

Por lo que su padre le había contado, esto era un hábito que le venía de su mismísima madre, con la diferencia de que Nash, aun haciédolo de manera inconsciente era bastante mejor que su madre en ello.

Se escuchó la bocina del tren, que indicaba a los útimos pasajeron que se subieran al tren, y eso fué lo que hicieron; se subieron al tren y se espatarraron sobre dos asientos. Gale en uno y Nash y Reiki en otro.

Todavía quedaban 5 horas para llegar a su destino, así que al pelirrojo se le ocurrió una buena idea.

-Hagamos una apuesta.

Tanto como Gale como Nash sonriseron dispuestos a aceptar el reto.

-El que atrape a Sodom tiene derecho a quedarse la cama para él solo.

Los tres magos se quedarían a dormir en una posada en crocus bastante...barata, la cual solo contaba con dos camas matrimoniales, por lo que poder escoger la cama individual y condenar a sus compañeros a dormir juntos era una apuesta muy apetitosa para los tres.

-Está hecho.-Dijo Nash

-¿Estaréis preparados para dormir juntitos, no?.- Sonrió Gale de manera picarona moviendo arriba y abajo sus cejas.

Reiki solo sonrió y colocó su puño entre los tres, luego Nash puso el suyo encima del de pelirrojo y finalmente Gale hizo lo mismo que ellos.

Era una especie de promesa que tenían los tres desde hacía ya muchos años, y, por mucho tiempo que pasara, aquella tradición no había desaparecido.

Después de un buen rato Nash fué el primero en quedarse dormido en el hombro de Reiki (claro que, el rubio no era consciente de su comprometedora posición actual). A Reiki esto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, almenos, si le molestaba, no lo manifestaba en absoluto.

Gale se durmió cruzado de brazos a los pocos minutos, Reiki, sin embargo permaneció despierto todo el viaje y despertó a sus compañeros una vez el tren llegó a su destino.

Gale y Nash, medio a empujones, se bajaron del vehículo todavía un poco mareados. No es que tuvieran los problemas con los transportes que tenían Natsu y Gajeel (menos mal), es simplemente que eran un poco más sensibles de lo normal en lo que a transportes se refiere, nada preocupante sin embargo.

Eran las tres de la tarde, por lo que los chicos decidieron ir a la posada a dejar su equipaje e inmediatamente después salir a la ciudad en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de Sodom.

El primero en razonar con lógica fué Nash, mientras que Gale se dedicaba a olfatear la calle en busca del olor del criminal y Reiki le preguntaba a los ciudadanos si sabían algo del mago. La estrategia de Reiki hubiera sido útil de no ser por la falta de paciencia de éste y de su presencia intimidante que hacía salir corriendo a más de la mitad de los interrogados.

La idea de Nash era la siguiente: si Sodom era un usuario de magia de veneno, por lógica tenía que estar escondiéndose en algún lugar cuyo olor pudiera engañar a la aguda nariz de Dragon Slayer de Gale; la ciénaga.

-¡No entiendo nada, debería ser capaz de olerlo!

-La gente tampoco parece saber nada de él, mejor sigo preguntando.

-Tranquilo Reiki, ya has hecho suficiente.- Dijo Nash con una gotita de sudor en su nuca.- se me ha ocurrido que como Gale no ha podido rastrear su olor, Sodom tiene que estar escondiéndose en algún lugar que huela lo suficientemente como para poder enmascarar el olor de su veneno, en este caso la ciénaga.

Sus dos compañeros se miraron el uno al otro con cara de tontos, luego sonrieron y le pasaron un brazo a Nash por encima de la cabeza cada uno.

-¡Ese es nuestro cerebrito!- Dijo Gale alegre.

Nash pasó por alto el ataque contra su inteligencia y los tres se dirigieron hacia la ciénaga.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de mas o menos una hora caminando, Reiki, Gale y Nash llegaron a la ciénaga.

De crocus ya casi no se podía ver nada, todo lo que había a su alrededor eran árboles muertos y un pantano enorme donde flotaban restos de algún que otro animalillo que tuvo la mala fortuna de caer en el fango.

-¡Que asco joder!- Si bien es cierto que el olor era horrible para todos, ni Reiki ni Nash ponían en duda el que su compañero fuera el que peor lo estaba pasando; desventajas de ser un Dragon Slayer supongo.

Los chicos decidieron dividirse para buscar a Sodom en el pantano y acordaron reunirse en la entrada del lugar al anochecer si no encontraban nada.

Hacía ya un buen rato que Reiki estaba caminando sin rumbo, era consciente de que distraerse durante las misiones no estaba bien, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que el pelirrojo no podía estar solo, un tiempo que suficiente para que, aun sin querer hacerlo; pararse a pensar en aquel tema que pensaba, había conseguido olvidar hace ya mucho tiempo... pero Mavis sabe que nunca podría conseguirno, no importa la fuerza con la que lo intentara o lo mal que lo pasara, no importan las noches en vela, Reiki sabía muy bien que la causa de su problema no era otra que él mismo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ese grito sacó a Reiki de sus pensamientos a la fuerza y éste empezó a correr como si su vida le fuera en ello. Había estado en muchas misiones con Nash, puede que incluso en miles de ellas, y nunca, repito: nunca le había escuchado gritar con semejante terror.

Cuando llegó al lugar de donde provenía el grito Nash no estaba por ninguna parte y Reiki empezó a temerse lo peor. Justo en el momento en el que iba a salir corriendo a buscar a su amigo, es espadachín escuchó un ruido que provenía del árbol a sus espaldas. Fué a inspeccionar el árbol, y cuando llegó, de nuevo no había nada ni nadie, pero, una vez más, escuchó un ruido detrás de él, solo que ésta vez, al girarse no fué a otro que a Sodom a quien encontró a sus espaldas.

Esto había pillado a Reiki completamente desprevenido, por lo que a penas le dió tiempo de materializar una espada común, que se volvió cenizas al contacto con las manos de Sodom que rezumaban veneno ácido. El joven fué capaz de esquivar el golpe con apenas un roce en su brazo izquierdo. Volvió a materializar una espada, ésta vez parando el golpe del criminal, pero, por una razón que él desconocía, perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio, tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó al suelo.

Sodom iba a aprovechar ésta oportunidad para acabar de una vez con el entrometido mago y se abalanzó sobre él, pero ésta vez fué un enorme pilar de hierro lo que golpeó su cara y no una espada.

Sorprendido, Reiki miró a su izquierda para encontrarse a Gale, que sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre Sodom y le dejó inconsciente a base de puñetazos cubiertos con escamas de hierro sin recibir un solo arañazo; todos sabemos la eficacia de una buena coraza de escamas de hierro.

Con Sodom al hombro, Gale se acercó a Reiki y le tendió la mano que tenía libre.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo ha sido un resbalón inoportuno.

Sonrió a su compañero y gritaron a Nash que fuera a la entrada de la ciénaga.

Una vez reunidos, Reiki le preguntó a Nash sobre su grito de antes, preocupado por su salud.

-Nash, ¿estás bien? antes te he oído gritar.

-Habrá sido Gale, yo no he gritado.

-¿Yo?

-¿Pues si no has sido tu quién ha sido?

-Ahora que lo dices... creo recordar que Nova me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, que Sodom era un iniciado en la magia ilusionista.- Razonó Nash

-A buenas horas...-Dijo Reiki y suspiró aliviado de que su compañero estuviera bien.

Entregaron a Sodom a la guardia mágica y se repartieron la recompensa a partes iguales, después decidieron celebrarlo cenando en el restaurante donde se supone que se sirven los mejores chuletones de Fiore.

Gale y Nash comieron como dos cerdos, lo cual no es normal en el segundo, y Reiki, para su propia sorpresa no encontró el apetito para acabarse ni un solo plato, oportunidad que aprovecharon los otros dos para repartirse la parte sobrante.

-No era para tanto, mi madre cocina mejor.- Dijo Nash

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, la comida de Lucy es la mejor después de la tarta de mi madre.

-Pero que vas a decir tu, si no has provado nada Rei.- Dijo Gale

-No me encuentro muy bien, será el olor del pantano, que me ha dejado sin hambre.

Los tres volvieron al hotel, donde un feliz Gale se ajenció la cama individual, dejando a Nash y a Reiki para repartirse la otra.

Gale se fué a ducharse, y fué ahí cuando, hablando con Reiki, Nash se dió cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su amigo.

-Reiki, ¿estás seguro de que solo es el pantano?

-C-claro, no te preocupes anda...-Esto último lo dijo Reiki antes de caer de espaldas en el sofá donde estaba sentado, con una sonrisa febril y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Nash se acercó a él, le levantó el flequillo y juntó sus frentes.

-¡Estás ardiendo!

-No te preocupes, no es nada...

-Reiki, tienes fiebre, ven, voy a llevarte a la cama.

Reiki no se encontraba en la mejores condiciones para llevarle la contraria a Nash, así que cuando el rubio cogió su brazo, lo pasó por encima de sus hombros, y le agarró de la cintura, éste no dijo nada.

Nash posó a Reiki en la cama y le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta sudada y le explicó a Gale lo que pasaba.

-Gale, Reiki tiene fiebre, a si que voy a quedarme cuidando de él hasta que se ponga mejor, vete a la cama si quieres.

Gale accedió sin protestas y en apenas unos minutos ya estaba en los brazos de morfeo.

La fiebre de Reiki estaba cada vez más alta, asi que Nash fué al baño a por toallas , las mojó con agua fría y se las puso a su amigo en la frente para intentar bajarle un poco la fiebre.

-¿Mejor?

-Gracias, Nash.- Dijo Reiki con una sonrisa débil.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias, eres mi nakama, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, idiota.

-Gracias, Nat...- Eso fué lo último que dijo ántes de caer dormido, ''Nat'' pensó el rubio y no pudo evitar sonreir un poco, esa era la manera en la que el chico le llamaba cuando apenas eran unos niños y jugaban en el parque de Magnolia con espadas de madera.

Nash se metió a la cama con Reiki, sonrió con dulzura a su amigo; hay que ver lo indefenso que estaba durmiendo, hay que reconocer que a cualquiera le parecería una vista de lo más adorable, pensó Nash, y con éste pensamiento se fué a la cama.

Cada dos horas más o menos, la toalla de Reiki se secaba y su fiebre subía, así que el rubio tenía cuidado de cambiarle la toalla por otra fría cada vez que esto pasaba.

A la mañana siguiente Reiki fué el primero en despertarse, ya se encontraba perfectamente, miró a su derecha y vió a Nash durmiendo espatarrado de cualquier manera en la cama con una toalla seca en la mano. Menuda vista con la que despertarse, y Reiki deseó que todas las noches fueran así, y que todas las mañanas se pudiera despertar al lado de Nash.

Si, hacía mucho tiempo ya que Reiki había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Nash Dragneel.

Al principio fué muy difícil, no podía estar a su lado sin que se le escapara alguna sonrisa tonta que otra, y estaba seguro que de no haberse tratado de un Dragneel, seguro que se habría dado cuenta ya de sus sentimientos extraños. Porque al fin y al cabo eso era lo que eran sus sentimientos hacia Nash: extraños y malos. No se supone que amara a otro hombre, Reiki nunca había tenido nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero, ¿y que pasaba cuando Nash se enterara? seguro que ya no podría mirarle a la cara, y eso mataría a Reiki.

Había estado luchando contra si mismo ya por unos años y había aprendido a disimularlo de manera perfecta, no quería que nadie se enterara, nadie sabía de su pecado, y nadie nunca lo sabría,así lo había decidido... pero oh Mavis, que prueba más cruel era aquella. Tener a su lado a la persona que amaba, y no poder ni tocarla... definitivamente Reiki no entendía el humor de los dioses.

Estuvo un buen rato observándo al rubio, y recordó la manera en la que le había tomado la temperatura con su frente, como le había agarrado de la cintura y cómo le había cuidado toda la noche.

De nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos, fué Gale ésta vez quien sacó al pelirrojo de éstos.

-Oi, ¿ya estás mejor?

-Si, al parecer el rasguño que me hizo Sodom me inyectó un poco de veneno, pero al ser solo un rasguño no creo que me vaya a pasar nada.

-Ahora casi que me siento culpable por no darte la cama individual.

-Deberías, no sabes lo horrible que es compartir cama con éste.- Dijo Reiki señalando a Nash.

-Supongo que no.- Dijo Gale riéndose.

Si tu supieras Gale, si tu supieras...


	4. Chapter 4

Los tres magos pagaron por una noche en la posada y se fueron a la estación de tren para volver a Magnolia.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Si, gracias por cuidarme toda la noche.- Le dijo Reiki con una sonrisa a Nash.

-Me alegro, porque me debes una noche de mi vida.

Reiki rió y continuó andando.

Una vez en la estación compraron sus billetes (otra vez rebajados gracias al subconsciente regateador de Nash) y ocuparon sus asientos en el tren donde pasarían las próximas 5 horas.

El viaje esta vez pasó bastante rápido para los chicos, que ésta vez no se quedaron dormidos por lo interesante que era la conversación que estaban teniendo sobre cómo Gale heróicamente había rescatado a Reiki y derrotado a Sodom.

-Tuviste suerte de que me tropezara, de no haberlo hecho ya hubiera estado sentado y con Sodom en el suelo para cuando tu llegaras.- Dijo Reiki un poco enfadado consigo mismo.

-¿Pero quién fué el que tumbó a Sodom? ¿Acaso fué Reiki Fernandez? No, ¿verdad? pues otra vez será, pelirroja.- Esto último lo dijo acompañando por un guiño un tanto provocador, lo que hizo que a Reiki se le hinchara una vena en la frente y emergiera su aura imponente (y si, ésta era otra de las cualidades que el chico le debía a su madre), lo cuál resultó en un Gale temeroso por su vida que no volvió a presumir en todo el viaje de vuelta, lo cual, he de reconocer, es un logro bastante impresionante.

Era ya por la tarde cuando llegaron a su ciudad natal, y las calles estaban abarrotadas por gente que se dedicaba a ir y venir de los bazares que abrían todos los domingos.

Entre la gente, Nash alcanzó a distinguir a dos personas que, gracias a su padre, había acabado por conocer muy bien: Sting y Rogue, los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth.

Nash se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y saludó alegre al hijo adoptivo de estos: Akatsuki Eucliffe. Akatsuki era un joven de su misma edad, de pelo castaño y ojos rojos como los de Rogue, lo cual no era más que una coincidencia, puesto que, obviamente Akatsuki no era el hijo biológico del dragon slayer. Hasta la fecha el chico no había dado signos de manipular magia alguna, pero eso no era una diferencia en lo más mínimo importante para sus amigos de Fairy Tail, con los que amenudo salía a tomar una que otra copa de vez en cuando.

Sting, al reconocer al Dragneel, no pudo dar otra respuesta que:  
-¡Nash, cuando veas a tu padre dile que pelee conmigo!

A esa respuesta tan efusiva y descuidada, le faltaron segundos para recibir un buen puñetazo de su novio, Rogue, que miraba apenado al chico.

-Perdonale, está emocionado porque dentro de poco serán los juegos mágicos y le han dejado participar.

-¿A pesar de ser el maestro?

-Si, bueno... digamos que le ha dejado el puesto temporalmente a Minerva para poder estar en el equipo.

-Sting-san, eso es jugar sucio... si Gildarts hiciera eso no habría gremio que nos igualara.

-¿Quieres apostar?.- Preguntó Sting emocionado.

Otro golpe por parte de Rogue.

-Te agradecería que dejaras de atormentar al pobre chaval.

-Si papá, de todas maneras está claro que vamos a ganar este año.- Dijo Akatsuki para picar a su amigo.

-Seguid soñando.- Dijo Gale.

Tanto Reiki como Rogue eran conscientes de la espiral de apuestas en la que se habían metido sus compañeros, por lo que les dieron una respectiva colleja a cada uno (la tercera para Sting) y se despidieron.

Cuando se estaban llendo, Reiki se giró y vió a Rogue dándole un beso a Sting como compensación por el abuso de golpes que había recibido el rubio en menos de cinco minutos y no pudo evitar sonreír, contento de que al menos a ellos les hubieran salido las cosas bien. Obviamente, y como era de esperar, no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí mismo en la misma situación con Nash dentro de unos 15 años. Estaba ya muy acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos, por lo que ninguno de los cabeza de ladrillo que tenía por compañeros sospecharon lo más mínimo.

Cuando llegaron al gremio saludaron a sus compañeros, pero Gajeel y Levi llamaron la atención de todo el mundo en el lugar, alegando que tenían algo importante que anunciar:  
-Lo que queríamos contaros... e-es... bueno... esto...-Titubeó Gajeel

-¿Que le ha dado al viejo?- Dijo Gale a Nova, la cual estaba alegremente hablando con él hasta que su padre le interrumpió.

-Bueno, pues eso...

-¡Suéltalo ya come hierro!- Gritó Natsu desde una esquina del gremio.

Levy empezaba a ponerse histérica ante la incapacidad de su marido para dar la noticia, por lo que fué ella la que tomó la iniciativa.

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Gale casi se atraganta con la noticia, aunque en el fondo estaba encantado de poder ser hermano mayor al fin, un pequeño sonrojo vino a sus mejillas cuando se imaginó a si mismo cuidando de una pequeña niña, enseñándola la magia slayer.

Por otra parte, las mujeres del gremio parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para correr al lugar donde estaba Levy y ahogarla en un abrazo grupal.

Los hombres gritaban cosas como:

-¡Así se hace!

-¡Felicidades!

-¡Eres todo un hombre!- No hace falta que diga quién dijo eso.

Nova miró al sonrojado Gale y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Felicidades, onii-chan.

Nova era perfectamente consciente de la ilusión que le hacía al chico tener una hermana pequeña, así que no perdió oprtunidad de hacerle rabiar en cuanto se la presentó la primera oportunidad.

Empezaron a volar las jarras de cerbeza (o los barriles en el caso de Cana), las sillas, las mesas y eventualmente las peleas; no sería una celebración digna de Fairy Tail de lo contrario.

Cuando acabó la fiesta cada uno se fué a su casa con su familia.

Los Redfox esa noche decidieron ir a hacerle una visita a la tumba de Metallicana, el padre de Gajeel, y, por consiguiente futuro abuelo (o lo hubiera sido, de haber seguido con vida).

Una vez en el cementerio, Levy y Gale se quedaron atrás, dejando espacio Gajeel, que sabían perfectamente odiaba que vieran su lado sentimental.

Éste tardó unos 15 segundos aproximadamente en empezar a derramar lágrimas mientras le contaba a su difunto padre que iba a ser abuelo, cómo enseñaría también a su nuevo hijo la misma magia que una vez el dragón le había enseñado a él, y lo feliz que era de haber podido encontrar una familia como la suya.

Levy escuchaba emocionada el discurso de su marido, por lo que cuando éste acabó, ella se acercó junto a él a la tumba e hizo una reverencia, doblando su espalda lo más que pudo sin ponerse de rodillas, mientras le prometía que cuidaría muy bien de su nieto en su lugar.

Gajeel abrazó a su mujer y a su hijo y los tres se fueron a casa juntos.

La gran familia de Fairy Tail iba a crecer una vez más.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente, el actual maestro de Fairy Tail (Guildarts) había convocado a los miembros del gremio.

-Como todos sabéis, este año también participaremos en los grandes juegos mágicos de Fiore.

Se empezaron a oír gritos de euforia en el gremio, y Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza y Gray parecían confiados de que, nuevamente saldrían elegidos como representantes.

Gildarts, dándose cuenta de la ilusión en los ojos de los adultos sonrió por dentro.

-¡He decidido que este año, se le pasará el relevo de la competición a los más jóvenes!

Ahora todo el mundo escuchaba con mayor atención, todos habían dado por hecho que los miembros del equipo serían los mismos de siempre, pero, al parecer su maestro tenía otros planes.

-Los miembros del equipo que competirá en nombre de Fairy Tail este año serán...

Hizo una pausa, como en los programas de televisión que intentan crear tensión en el ambiente, y, sin duda alguna lo consiguió.

-¡Nova Dreyar!

La rubia sonrió orgullosa en lo que su padre con lágrimas en los ojos se encargaba de ahogarla en un abrazo puede que demasiado apretado.

-¡Storm Fullbuster!

Storm, que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en una esquina del gremio sonreía con seguridad mientras que una embobada Luna le miraba con ojos en forma de corazón.

-¡Luna Dragneel!

La chica sonrió feliz mientras se acercaba a su novio, feliz de poder competir por el gremio a su lado.

-¡Gale Redfox!

El dragon slayer no pudo contener su entusiasmo y dejó escapar un grito triunfante.

-¡Reiki Fernandez!

Reiki, que no se lo esperaba, sonreía alegre mientras su orgullosa madre le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

-Esos serán los miembros del equipo de este año, ¡a por el número uno!

El maestro del gremio dijo esto último alegre y alzando al aire la mano con el puño cerrado y el índice y el pulgar extendidos, la señal de Fairy Tail.

-¡A por la victoria!.- Gritó alguien en el gremio.

Los miembros del equipo se reunieron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos de la posibilidades de peleas, de como se organizarían en las pruebas etc.

En otra parte del gremio, padre e hijo se lamentaban por no haber entrado en el equipo.

-Vamos Nash, no te desanimes, estor segura de que el año que viene podrás entrar en el equipo.- Lucy intentaba consolar a su hijo, que, por mucho que negara lo evidente, estaba clara la ilusión que le hacía a su hijo participar.

-Y yo que me moría por patearle el culo a Sting otra vez...- Sollozaba un triste Natsu.

Era comprensible, al fin y al cabo, el hombre había formado parte del equipo desde antes de que su hija mayor hubiera nacido siquiera, lo cual eran mínimo unos 20 años.

-Estad contentos por Luna, ella lo ha conseguido ¿no?  
Natsu se paró a pensar por una vez en su vida. ¿Su pequeña participaría en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos para decidir cual es el gremio más poderoso del país? ¿Su niña? ¿Con la magia de fuego que él la había enseñado?

Cuando se dió cuenta de la situación el pelirrosa no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de orgullo por su hija, ojalá Igneel pudiera ver esto, pensó.

-Estaría orgulloso.- Dijo Lucy sabiendo en que pensaba Natsu.

-Gracias Luce.

-De ti tambien.- Ésto último lo dijo la rubia también con lágrimas en los ojos, a lo que él solo pudo responder con su característica sonisa y un abrazo muy grande para su esposa.

Nash se acercó a su hermana y al resto de chicos.

-Que sepas que el año que viene seré yo quien represente al gremio.

-Claro que si, enano.- Dijo Luna mientras le daba una pequeña pero cariñosa colleja a su hermano en la cabeza.

Storm sonrió al ver la escena, estaba muy orgulloso de su chica.

Sintió un par de miradas asesinas, se giró y vió a Rin y Sylvia, sus dos hermanos pequeños mirándole con cara de odio y alegría a la vez.

-Más te vale ganar.- Dijo su hermana.

-No vuelvas a casa sin la copa, eh.- Dijo Rin medio de broma.

Dejádmelo a mi.

Nash se giró y fué a hablar con Reiki.

-¿Seguro que ya estás bien

El pelirrojo miró confuso a Nash, alzando una ceja sin saber a lo que Nash se refería.

-Me refiero al veneno de Sodom.

Algo dentro de Reiki sonrió al ver la preocupación en la cara del chico.

-No, estoy bien tranquilo, aquello solo fué un arañazo, nada de lo que preocuparse.- Dijo Reiki antes de irse del gremio y dedicarle un guiño ''amistoso'' a Nash.

Nova vió al chico marcharse sin decirle nada, recientemente, la chica se había dado cuenta de que pasaba mucho tiempo observando al chico. Su madre, la celestina número uno de toda la ciudad había intentado convencerla en numerosas ocasiones de que le diera una oportunidad al amor.

Desde su más tierna infancia, Nova había seguido los pasos de su padre para convertirse lo antes posible en una maga de clase S, y, el año pasado a sus 22, lo había conseguido, era la primera de su generación en convertirse en una maga tan poderosa. Cuando apenas tenía dos añitos de edad, la chica empezó a mostrar signos de magia y, en cuanto fué capaz de andar la chica empezó con el entrenamiento para convertirse en una poderosa maga. Al contrario que su padre, Nova no era un dragon slayer, no podía comer rayos, pero si que era capaz de manipularlos a su antojo y tenía una resistencia sobrehumana a los ataques de estos.

Todos en el gremio (todos los adultos, al menos) recuerdan aquel día cuando Nova tenía ocho años y decidió subirse al tejado del gremio en mitad de una tormenta eléctrica para intentar aumentar su resistencia al impacto de los rayos. Hoy en día el impacto directo de un rayo apenas causaría unos rasguños en la piel de la joven, pero por aquel entonces, la rubia todavía no había desarrollado resistencia al elemento, así que cuando un rayo la impactó directamente en el pecho, la chica cayó desmayada al suelo del gremio: su corazón se había parado.

Aquella vez cuando su padre entró unos segundos después a Fairy Tail para encontrarse a su mujer sollozando con su hija entre sus brazos llena de quemaduras, fué la única vez que alguien vió al poderoso Laxus derrotado, no pudo reaccionar, tal fué la imagen que estaba ante él que pensó que se trataba de una pesadilla y cayó al suelo de rodillas, esperando que alguien o algo lo despertara...

Pero entonces ocurrió un milagro: un segundo rayo impactó en Nova, devolviéndole la vida con la corriente eléctrica.

Desde entonces la joven Dreyar había decidido convertirse en la maga de rayos más poderosa que jamás haya existido. Uno de sus sueños estaba un paso más cerca de cumplirse en aquel momento al entrar al equipo, el otro... bueno, digamos que su otro sueño no lo estaba tanto.

Reiki se entretuvo caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta bien entrada la noche, y, cuando llegó a casa se puso a pulir las espadas que estaban en el armero de su habitación.

La capacidad de su magia para almacenar armas no era infinita por lo que las que no solía llevar consigo las tenía guardadas en su casa, y, cada vez que se encontraba mal o estaba estresado, encontraba relajante sentarse en silencio a sacarles brillo a las espadas.

No sabía por que era, pero últimamente se encontraba a sí mismo sumido en sus pensamientos con mucha más frecuencia de lo habitual, lo cual, cuanto menos, tenía al chico intrigado.

¿Que era este sentimiento turbio? Reiki tenía una muy buena intuición, y algo le decía que cosas malas estaban por llegar.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido verdad...


	6. Chapter 6

El gremio estaba ruidoso aquella mañana: la gente no paraba de ir de aquí para allá buscando trabajos que hacer. Había un duo en particular que no parecía ponerse de acuerdo con su siguiente misión.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a Hargeon?- Preguntó Storm

-Le han prohibido la entrada a toda la familia durante dos meses por culpa de mi padre y mi hermano, que acabaron destruyendo el puerto la última vez que fuimos.- Dijo Luna, molesta con Natsu y Nash.

Todavía en la cama con Lucy, Natsu estornudó, se incorporó y dijo:

-¡Alguien está hablando mal de mi!

Lucy le cogió del torso desnudo y le volvió a arrastrar a la cama.

-Joder, ¿cuántas ciudades van ya?

-No estoy segura, pero como todas están ya acostumbradas a la fama destructora que tiene Fairy Tail, suelen levantarnos las prohibiciones en un par de meses. ¿Que hay de capturar esa banda de criminales?

-¿No hay nada mejor? Ya sabes que necesitamos el dinero, no vamos a hacer ningún trabajo en una semana con lo de los juegos.

-Mmm... ¡Este! Solo hay que matar una manada de serpientes de fuego en la aldea Tully y la recompensa es de... ¡¿Un millón de jewels?!- Luna casi se desmaya de la alegría

-No se, pero si yo fuera esas pobres serpientes empezaría a correr MUY rápido.- Dijo Storm con una mirada maléfica.

La pareja arrancó el papel del corcho donde se exponían los trabajos y se lo entregaron a Nova (que hoy estaba trabajando en lugar de su madre, quien estaba haciendo una misión de clase S con su padre).

Nova cogió el papel y prácticamente sin mirarlo se lo devolvió a Luna, quien la dió las gracias y se despidió del resto de sus compañeros antes de irse a su casa a por el equipaje, Storm no solía llevar mucha ropa consigo, ya que, al igual que su padre y su hermano Rin, los hombres Fullbuster no parecían poder librarse de ese hábito de desnudarse sin siquiera ser conscientes de ello.

Una vez en casa de los Dragneel Storm saludó a Natsu y Lucy como de costumbre (el chico ya era prácticamente de la familia) y se fué con Luna al cuarto de esta, sentado en la cama esperando a que la chica hiciera la maleta.

Nunca fallaba en impresionarle con la cantidad de conjuntos que se llevaba fuera a donde fuera, y eso que a Storm la chica siempre le parecía hermosa, independientemente de lo que ésta se pusiera. Por mucho que se lo había dicho no parecía haberle hecho efecto a la maga de fuego, pues ella seguía con su vieja costumbre.

Hubo un momento en el que Luna estaba indecisa frente al espejo con dos conjuntos de ropa, oportunidad que el chico aprovechó para sorprenderla con un abrazo por detrás apoyando su cabeza encima de la de ella (Storm es exáctamente una cabeza más alto que Luna), a lo que Luna respondió posando sus conjuntos de ropa, cogiéndo de la barbilla a su novio y dándole un beso en los labios.

Estuvieron un buen rato haciéndo eso, besándose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 6 de la tarde, decidieron que era hora de ir a la estación si no querían perder el tren de las 6 y media que les llevaría a Tully.

Como de costumbre, Storm fué el primero en quedarse dormido en el tren (algo que era difícil para Luna, que, al igual que Gale, había heredado la magia dragon slayer de su padre, y, aunque no tenía el mismo efecto en ella, nunca la gustaron demasiado los transportes).

Storm por otro lado, dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su novia, y mientras esta se entretenía acariciando su pelo, las horas pasaron volando.

En muy poco tiempo llegaron a la aldea, hablaron con el líder y decidieron que mañana exterminarían a las serpientes dado que ya eran las 9 de la noche. El anciano les guió a la casa donde se hospedarían aquella noche, cenaron y se fueron ponto a dormir: mañana sería un día muy largo para ambos.

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, Luna se acurrucó en el pecho de Storm como de costumbre mientras que éste la abrazaba protector.

Fué así como se quedaron dormidos, y, a la mañana siguiente, Luna se despertó con el sonido de la ducha.

Levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse a un Storm recién salido de la ducha, tapado únicamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura que dejaba a la vista sus marcados abdominales.

Luna no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la vista, y Storm la miró con cara de picardía.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- Dijo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo.

Ella le tiró una almohada a la cara.

-Nada que no haya visto antes, tranquilo.- La chica dijo ésto último con un guiño, mientras, solo con las braguitas con las que había dormido la noche anterior y con la camiseta de Storm, se levantó, le dió un beso en la mejilla y se metió a la ducha no sin antes mirarle con la misma picardía a modo de venganza.

-¡Eso es trampa!

Luna solo rió mientras se metía a la ducha.

-Oye, creo que no me he aclarado el pelo bien, ¿me puedo meter yo también?.- Dijo Storm, claramente con segundas intenciones.

-Si lo haces sabes que no vamos a llegar con tiempo de acabar con todas esas serpientes.

'Putas serpientes' fué lo que pensó el mago de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Después de un tiempo, Luna salió de la ducha, se puso su ropa y salió con Storm hacia las afueras de la aldea, donde, supuestamente estaban las serpientes.

Y no era para menos, nada más llegar a los campos de cultivo, los dos pudieron apreciar sin necesidad de hacer ningún esfuerzo las enormes marcas de tierra quemada que habían dejado las serpientes ahí por donde pasaban, por lo que siguieron el rastro hasta encontrar el nido de éstas.

-A la de 3

-1

-2

-¡3!

Y sin necesidad de más palabras, ambos magos saltaron al nido de serpientes, Storm con un par de espadas gemelas hechas de hielo (como no, semidesnudo) y Luna con sus puños envueltos en llamas.

La pobre primera serpiente que se cruzó por su camino no tuvo otra opción mas que comerse de lleno el puño de fuego de la chica, mientras que Storm parecía estar arreglándoselas muy bien él solo con su enorme grupo de serpientes.

Luna acabó con las serpientes que estaban en su zona demasiado rápido, por lo que se dió la vuelta solo para ver que algunas habían escapado hacia la zona de Storm y estaban a punto de lanzarle una llamarada por la espalda.

Ella rápidamente se colocó entre él y la serpiente con los brazos extendidos, cubriéndole con su cuerpo del golpe. Era algo que hubiera hecho aun si no hubiera sido resistente al fuego, pero, por suerte, el ataque que había recibido era de su propio elemento, por lo que solo recibió unas quemaduras muy leves.

Storm se giró, aterrorizado al ver a su novia recibir el golpe en su lugar, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces usó un escudo de hielo para evitar que la hicieran más daño.

-¡Luna!

Él, que ya había acabado con todas las serpientes, corrió hacia la chica y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!- El chico estaba más que preocupado, y se preguntaba por qué su novia tenía que ser tan temeraria.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, después de recibir el golpe me acordé de que eran serpientes de fuego, así que apenas me han hecho un arañazo.- Dijo con la típica sonrisa Dragneel.

Storm la miró embobado.

-¿Después? ¿y si no hubiera sido un ataque de fuego? ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así! ¿me oyes? nunca más.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, imaginándose un escenario donde Luna hubiera podido salir muy mal herida.

-¿Y dejar que te golpee a ti, que no eres resistente al fuego y ver como sufres? Nunca.

Luna miraba ahora con un poco de ira a su novio, estaba loco si pensaba que iba a dejar que alguien le hiciera daño mientras ella siguiera con vida.

-Dios, Luna, te lo pido por favor, no te sacrifiques así por mi, sea por lo que sea, no puedo ni imaginarme que sería de mi si te pasara algo, yo...yo no...- A Storm se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se dió la vuelta, no quería que le viera en ese estado tan patético en el que se encontraba.

Todavía con la impresión que tuvo al ver a su novia de pie frente a él recibiendo el ataque, una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla derecha, y nadie le hubiera culpado, pues, aunque hubiera sido por unos segundos, Storm pensó que el ataque que ella había recibido había sido fatal.

La maga de fuego se acercó a él, le puso de frente, le secó la lágrima con una mano y al juntar su frente con la del mago de hielo dijo:

-Estoy bien, estoy aquí Storm, estoy bien.

No hicieron falta más palabras para que el chico la envolviera en un fuerte abrazo mientras ahogaba la sensación de perder a Luna en su hombro.

Y es que no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que la necesitaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna y Storm volvieron al gremio esa misma tarde después de cobrar la merecida recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho.

Ambos habían decidido juntos que después de vivir esa experiencia tenían que dar un paso más en su relacción, paso que contarían juntos a sus familias.

Llegaron a Fairy Tail con la intención de darles la noticia a sus compañeros solo para encontrarse el gremio en un estado catastrófico, había personas moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar, decorando mesas con finos manteles, limpiando el desastre de la última fiesta y miembros vestidos de camareros y maids por todas partes.

En mitad del gremio estaba Lucy con un traje de camarero persiguiendo a Nash por todo el lugar, intentando conseguir que se lo pusiera por todos los medios posibles.

En mitad de la persecución Nash chocó con una de las mesas que ya estaban perfectamente arregladas, arruinando por completo el trabajo de Nova, que miró al chico con la sonrisa más terrorífica que éste había visto en su vida y aceptó a ponerse el traje sin rechistar.

Antes de que Storm pudiera hacer una pregunta sobre lo que estaba pasando su madre se acercó a él y le dio un traje.

-Juvia está deseando ver a su hijo vestido de traje.- Dijo la maga de agua con corazones en los ojos.

-Claro, claro mamá...-Hacía años que el chico había desistido en lo que a llevarle la contraria a su madre se trataba, por muy dulce que pareciera la mujer, había sido una de los Element Four de Phantom Lord al fin y al cabo, y sus castigos estaban a la altura de su fama sin duda alguna, ¡una vez hasta le obligó a limpiar toda la casa dos veces al día con un cepillo de dientes durante una semana por que se pensó que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Luna!

Aprovechando que ya estaba medio desnudo por culpa de su hábito, el joven Fullbuster se vistió ahí mismo.

Natsu se acercó a Luna ya que Lucy seguía ocupada con Nash.

-Toma, dice tu madre que te pongas esto.- Dijo dándole un modelo del traje de maid que llevaban ya todas las chicas.

-Claro, pero... ¿que es todo esto?

-Al parecer el viejo (Makarov, que ya no era el maestro, pero seguía en el gremio) ha decidido que este sitio necesita de una reparación, por lo que esta tarde todo esto se va a convertir en un maid café.

Luna miró a su alrededor y vio que de hecho el gremio estaba un poco bastante destrozado, había vigas rotas y agujeros en el techo miraras donde miraras, las paredes estaban desgastadas por las peleas y el suelo estaba hecho añicos de tanto lanzar los muebles al aire en cada celebración que tenían, que, por cierto, no eran pocas.

La chica concluyó que la ocasión lo merecía, por lo que se fue al baño a cambiarse y al salir no pudo evitar sonrojarse; el vestido era bastante provocativo para su gusto, era apretado a la cintura con un escote que realzaba sus pechos, y una minifalda negra con volantes blancos, un delantal y unas ligas en sus largas piernas a demás de unos zapatos de tacón.

No es necesario decir que la gran mayoría de hombres en Fairy Tail se quedaron boqui-abirtos ante semejantes vistas, al fin y al cabo Luna nunca había sido el tipo de chica de revelar demasiado con su ropa, por lo que hasta ahora no habían podido apreciar bien la buena figura de la chica.

Y tampoco es necesario decir que Storm, siendo el bruto sobre protector que es, le dio una paliza a cada uno de los hombres que habían mirado con lujuria a su chica: incluido un pobre hombre que solo pasaba por ahí.

Después de ver semejante espectáculo todo el mundo decidió dejar de observar a la joven por miedo de volver a desatar la ira de Storm.

Mientras tanto un nervioso Nash intentaba averiguar como colocarse la pajarita.

Reiki, que miraba divertido la escena desde hacía unos minutos no pudo evitar ir a ayudar al confuso mago celestial.

-Déjame anda, si es que no vales ni para vestirte solo...- Dijo el pelirrojo intentando hacer rabiar a Nash con bastante éxito.

-Yo puedo solo...

Nash volvió a intentar hacerlo solo sin éxito.

Reiki suspiró pensando en que el lado cabezota de su amigo era bastante adorable y le empezó a atar la pajarita.

Al roce de una mano de Reiki en su cuello, Nash se estremeció.

-No te muevas tanto.- Le regañó

-P-perdón.- Nash estaba ahora mirando hacia otra parte sonrojado... espera... ¿sonrojado? ¿él? ¿por qué razón?

Nash intentaba encontrar la razón por la que estaba tan nervioso, pero, al no tener mucho éxito decidió que se trataba de los nervios que hacer de camarero en un bar de maids le provocaban.

Reiki notó la reacción del rubio y sonrió divertido antes de irse junto a sus padres.

Los adultos que todavía mantenían una buena forma física también estaban participando, de hecho, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Jellal estaban en la calle recibiendo a las visitas para deleite de las clientas femeninas, mientras que Lucy, Juvia, Erza y Levy (que todavía no tenía apenas tripa) entregaban panfletos anunciando el bar por la ciudad.

Los clientes empezaban a llegar, y Rosemary, Luna y Sylvia con la ayuda de las ya expertas Nova y Mirajane se dedicaban a tomar nota de las órdenes de los clientes, mientras que Nash, Reiki, Gale, Storm y Rin llevaban la comida a las mesas y cobraban las facturas. El resto del gremio estaba o bien cocinando o bien lavando platos o poniendo mesas, no había nadie sin un puesto.

Había una mesa de tres hombres particularmente aterrorizada, su maid era Luna, y, por desgracias para ellos, Storm había visto las miradas lascivas de los hombres y decidió que sería él quien se ocuparía de llevarles la comida de ahora en adelante.

Los hombres tardaron menos de mediol segundo en entender las intenciones asesinas del chico y decidieron no volver a tirarle un solo piropo a la pelirosa en toda la noche.

Por ora parte, Nash y su encanto natural estaban haciendo maravillas en las propinas de las mesas que el chico atendía.

Orgulloso de sí mismo, Nash miró a su alrededor para ver como les estaba yendo a sus amigos, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un Reiki prácticamente rodeado de mujeres, tocándole y pidiéndole su número de teléfono.

La verdad es que el pelirrojo se había hecho bastante famoso en Fiore haciendo misiones, algo que no había sorprendido a nadie, dado que era el hijo nada más y nada menos que de Titania la reina de las hadas y Jellal Fernandez, el famoso mago que destruyó el consejo en su momento.

Nash, por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender sintió como su corazón se encogía un poco cuando vio a Reiki sonriéndo a esas chicas, hablando alegremente con ellas...

Pero claro, estamos hablando de Nash Dragneel al fin y al cabo, por lo que decidió que su corazón se encogía únicamente por estar perdiendo contra su nakama en ganar propinas.

Sin darle mayor importancia el chico volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

Sin embargo, Nash no era el único que observaba como Reiki estaba rodeado de mujeres.

Detrás de la barra, una furiosa Nova rompía un plato sin darse cuenta.

Bueno, sin darse cuenta... relativamente. Nova era perfectamente consciente de sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, pero también sabía la fama que tenía éste, por lo que no se preocupó más de la cuenta y siguió atendiendo a los clientes.

En algún momento de la noche las chicas volvieron, y un hombre que ya estaba más que borracho decidió aprovechar la ocasión para levantarle la falda a Juvia; y estaba a punto de recibir una buena bofetada por parte de la maga cuando una patada en la cara le sacó literalmente volando por las puertas del gremio.

Un Gray con cara de muy pocos amigos siguió al hombre fuera del gremio y se hizo el silencio, al poco tiempo se empezaron a oír los gritos del pobre desdichado y los miembros de Fairy Tail (los adultos, al menos) no podían más que reír ante el gran cambio que Gray había dado desde que empezó a salir con Juvia, pues había pasado de ignorarla completamente a torturar a cualquiera que osara ponerle una mano encima a su mujer (¿os suena a alguien?)

Juvia, que nunca llegó a acostumbrarse a ésta nueva actitud solo podía sonreír mientras miraba a su marido (ahora solo vestido con unos pantalones y la pajarita) con ojos de corazones.

El bar se fue vaciando a medida que entraba la noche, y sobre las 12 más o menos fue cuando acabaron de recoger las cosas e irse a casa.

Luna y Storm se dieron un beso de despedida y decidieron que sería otro día el que darían la noticia a sus compañeros.

Y así comenzaba una de las pocas noches tranquilas que iban a tener los miembros de Fairy Tail en un mucho tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban emocionados haciendo las maletas, alegres y a la vez ansiosos por participar en esta edición de los grandes juegos mágicos, especialmente Nova, Gale, Storm, Luna y Reiki, que serían los miembros del equipo durante la semana.

Nash, por alguna razón no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la escena de la noche anterior, la manera en la que su compañero de equipo, y amigo de la infancia le había tocado el cuello, la sensación de sus músculos tensándose al tacto del pelirrojo. También llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas a la razón por la que se sintió de aquella manera tan extraña al ver a su amigo rodeado de mujeres. La sensación le recordaba a cuando era pequeño y alguien le quitaba su juguete favorito: celos.

¿Pero cómo iba a estar él celoso? ¿por qué razon lo estaría? Quiero decir; no es como si nadie se hubiera llevado a Reiki para no volver... pero... entonces, ¿de que sentía celos?

Era una sensación muy complicada de entender para el rubio, por lo que éste, una vez más, decidió dejarlo pasar.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la casa de los Fernandez más concretamente, una orgullosa Erza no dejaba de perseguir a su hijo por toda la casa enseñándole tácticas de pelea con espadas mientras que Jellal y Rosemary les miraban con una gotita de sudor recorriéndoles la nuca, sintiendo un poco de lástima por el chico.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, al fin y al cabo tenía una gran presión sobre él. No solo era un miembro de Fairy Tail, el gremio que más veces ha ganado los juegos en los últimos 20 años, sino que, por si eso no fuera poco, él era el hijo de Erza Scarlett y Jellal Fernandez, dos magos muy poderosos con una fama enorme, y por lo tanto, se esperaba que su hijo estuviera a la altura.

Reiki sabía que no era débil, tenía bastante confianza en su técnica de espada, pero... ¿y que pasaba si el público esperaba de él cosas como matar a 100 monstruos él solo? podía ser fuerte, pero no era Erza al fin y al cabo.

En medio de ésta situación de estrés, su padre se acercó a él y le revolvió un poco el pelo con la mano, como si de un niño se tratase.

-Tranquilo hijo, sé que lo harás bien..- Y por simple que pueda parecer la frase, Jellal consiguió traer a Reiki de vuelta.

Su padre tenía razón-Gracias.- Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Fuera cual fuera el reto, él daría su máximo, y lo haría por su familia, por Fairy Tail, nada podía salir mal.

En las casas de los Dreyar y los Redfox las cosas eran un poco distintas, ya que, en vez de a una persona insegura, el reto al que hacían frente los pobres Gajeel y Laxus eran a dos hijos completamente confiados, ansiosos por salir a la arena a pelear, muy seguros de si mismos.

Ahora bien, esto no sería nada malo de no ser que por la emoción almacenada dentro de los jóvenes, éstos estaban poco a poco destrozando sus respectivas casas. Ante la inutilidad de sus maridos fueros las pobres Levy y Mira quienes tuvieron que encargarse de calmar a sus hijos de una buena y educativa torta en toda la cara.

-Gracias mamá.- Dijeron Gale y Nova al unísono en distintas partes de Magnolia.

De Luna y Storm todo lo que se sabía era que quienes quiera que se cruzaran en su camino en la prueba por parejas, estarían perdidos, y ésto era un hecho.

Sobre más o menos las tres de la tarde, todo el mundo se reunió en la estación de tren de Magnolia, alquilaron dos vagones con el dinero de todos y Fairy Tail empezó su viaje a Crocus.

El viaje fue eterno para unos y demasiado corto para otros.

Personas como Natsu, Laxus y Gajeel sufrían de su ya conocido mareo, mientras que una pobre Wendy les miraba con pena.

-Wen-d-d-dy... por...-fa-vor...t-t-t-troy-ya...-Decía Natsu medio muerto.

-A mi...t-t-t-tamb-b-bien...-Gajeel se unió a la súplica.

Laxus, aunque no se lo pidiera a la mujer, claramente estaba deseando un poco de ayuda de la magia curativa que ella poseía.

Por desgracia, a lo largo de los años, y al haberlo usado tantas veces en ellos, el hechizo de troya había dejado de surtir efecto en los dragon slayers.

-Lo siento chicos...

Ellos ya lo sabían, pero no perdían nada por intentarlo al fin y al cabo.

La solución a su problema vino con Erza, que, como de costumbre, se encargaba de dejar K.O. a los pobres Natsu y Gajeel.

Ella se ofrecía voluntaria para hacer lo mismo por Laxus, pero el orgullo del hombre siempre le podía, por lo que aceptó el mareo con todas las fuerzas que pudo; solo para caer rendido minutos más tarde.

Luna, Gale y Nova, lo pasaban mal por su parte, mareados hasta cierto punto sentados en los asientos del vagón en silencio, Gale y Nova intentando dormir un poco y Luna descansaba apoyada en la ventanilla.

Storm y Rin estaban en otra parte del vagón haciendo lo que ellos llamaron ''concurso de mantener la mirada más fría posible''.

Esto era algo que venían haciendo desde muy pequeños, cuando intentaban imitar a su padre y acababan compitiendo entre ellos (algo que Juvia encontraba adorable, por cierto)

El concurso, como siempre, lo acabó ganando Storm, que era el más parecido a Gray, no solo en magia y físico, pero al parecer también en esa mirada helada que su padre tenía y que Storm había aprendido a reproducir a la perfección.

Rin, decepcionado consigo mismo, pero a la vez decidido a ganar el siguiente encuentro se fue a hablar con Rosemary y Sylvia.

Rin siempre había estado enamorado de Rosemary Fernandez (o, como todos la llamaban: Rose.) Sylvia, su hermana gemela y el otro miembro de su equipo de tres era perfectamente consciente de ello, y muchas veces hacía rabiar a su hermano diciéndole que le contaría a la pelirroja sus sentimientos.

Sylvia se pensaba que ésto no era más que una broma inocente, pero lo cierto es que Rose había entendido lo que Rin siente por ella hace un tiempo.

Storm se unió al grupo.

Nash y Reiki estaban sentados juntos como de costumbre, y todo era normal por fuera, la actitud de Reiki era la de siempre, hablaba alegre, y de vez en cuando le gastaba una que otra broma a Nash para tomarle un poco el pelo.

Nash, sin embargo, parecía distante aquel día, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no reaccionaba a las bromas como siempre, no se enfadaba, simplemente se reía sin ganas; hecho que Reiki notó.

-Ei Nat.

-Hmm?

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Eh? ah, nada nada, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño.-Una vaga respuesta y una mentira obvia a los ojos de Reiki, pero el chico no siguió preguntando, rara vez Nash le mentía, por lo que debería de tener alguna buena razón para ello.

Como de costumbre, esperó a que el rubio se quedara dormido apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y, cuando Nash decidió tumbarse en el asiento de enfrente en vez de en él, cualquiera hubiera podido jurar que la expresión del chico era en ese momento la de un cachorrito con las orejas caídas al que no le han dado su hueso.

Eventualmente el gremio llegó a la ciudad de Crocus, y ya eran las 8 de la tarde, por lo que decidieron ir directamente a la posada donde se estarían quedando esa semana, que había sido reservada especialmente para acoger al ruidoso gremio.

O al menos ese era el plan.

De alguna manera parecía que la noticia de que los magos de Fairy Tail llegarían aquel día a la ciudad, por lo que una masa enorme de fans les estaban esperando a la salida del tren.

Los más afectados fueron: Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Reiki, Gale, Storm, Rin y Sylvia (que haciendo algún trabajo juntos de modelos se habían hecho muy famosos) y Rosemary.

La gran mayoría de las masas salieron espantadas por la frías miradas de Luna, Natsu, Gajeel, Storm y Gray, mientras que una sonrojada Erza, que nunca había llevado muy bien la fama, firmaba autógrafos torpemente y se hacía una que otra foto con su familia. Los Fernandez eran famosos no solo por su poderosa magia, sino también por su atractivo. Los medios esta vez se centraban en Jellal y Reiki.

De alguna manera, Mirajane, que estaba más que acostumbrada a tratar con grandes masas de fans consiguió manejar la situación, y consiguió que todos pudieran llegar sanos y salvos a la posada a eso de las 11.

Como ya se había hecho un poco tarde, todos decidieron dejar la visita a la ciudad para mañana, que sería también el gran día de la clasificación de los 6 equipos que participarían en los juegos.

Los equipos se fueron a dormir, estando, como era tradición, los miembros participantes en la misma habitación, por lo que los pobres de Reiki, Nova y Gale tuvieron que soportar a Luna y Storm durmiendo juntos esa noche, quienes, por su parte, tuvieron el detalle de no hacer nada para mayores de 18 (al menos esa noche, claro.)

El día siguiente iba a ser, sin duda alguna, uno especialmente intenso.


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecerle a **Mermaid Slayer** por sus reviews, ¡que me animan mucho a seguir con el fic!

Espero que este capítulo (que es un poco más largo de lo normal) os guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo :3

* * *

El gremio se despertó particularmente pronto aquel día.

Hoy era el primer día de la competición, el día en el que los cientos de gremios competirían entre sí para clasificarse, solo 6 podrían quedar al final del día.

La competición empezaría a las 10 de la noche y duraría aproximadamente dos horas, por lo que todos los participantes habían sido ordenados a permanecer en sus respectibas posadas a partir de las 9:30 de la noche para evitar problemas.

Si bien era cierto que todos estaban muy ansiosos por la clasificación, también se morían de ganas de visitar la ciudad a sus anchas y hacer un poco de turismo.

Levy aprovechó la oportunidad para, junto a las chicas (Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia y Mira) ir a los grandes almacenes de la ciudad a comprar ropa, para ellas y para el bebé que Levy estaba esperando, que, gracias a la magia de Wendy, se había podido determinar de antemano que sería una niña.

La noticia había alegrado a Levy, que tenía ganas de tener una niña, pero nadie se esperaba que el poderoso Kurogane Gajeel fuera a acabar llorando de la alegría: por fin podría tener una hijita como Levy, no podía esperar.

Las chicas se entetuvieron comprando ropita de niña y hasta puede que se excedieran un poco, pero ya lo dice el refrán ¿no? más vale que sobre que no que falte, pues eso.

Rosemary y Reiki estaban en la sección de armas fascinados.

Reiki estaba necesitando de todo su autocontrol para no comprar la armería entera, su hermana mayor en cambio... Rose de dedicaba a hacerle fotos a un hacha de guerra enorme, más grande incluso que ella y con una hoja inmensa y afilada.

No es que tuviera ningún fetiche por las armas como su hermano, pero, aparte de su magia celestial (no la de las llaves, sino la que usa Jellal), Rose era una poderosa usuaria de magia de control del cristal.

No un cristal débil del que se usa en las ventanas no, un cristal negro y poderoso, mucho más que las espadas comunes.

La magia de control de cristal de Rose tenía muchas aplicaciones posibles, pero su favorita era la de reproducir armas que ella veía usando el material.

Storm y Gray estaban en una montaña nevada cercana a la ciudad, preparándose para la competición de aquella noche, Gray le daba unos consejos de última hora a su hijo mientras los dos practicaban en calzoncillos en la nieve, justo como Ur le había enseñado a él cuando era un niño.

Rin y Sylvia estaban visitando a sus amigos en Sabertooth junto con Nova, los tres salieron a recorrer la ciudad acompañados de Akatsuki, feliz de poder ver a sus amigos de Magnolia de vez en cuando.

Nash, Gale y Reiki se ponían morados a comer en un restaurante cercano al centro de la ciudad, ese mismo al que fueron hace un tiempo, pero como Reiki apenas pudo comer nada la última vez que fueron por el veneno de Sodom, los chicos decidieron repetir la experiencia una vez más.

Un fallo bastante grande por su parte el haber elegido aquel restaurane.

Al encontrarse en el medio de la ciudad, los chicos fueron reconocidos fácilmente, en especial Gale y Reiki, que al haberse anunciado en lácrima visión como participantes oficiales de Fairy Tail en los juegos mágicos de éste año, empezaron a atraer un gran número de admiradoras, si, admiradoras. Era cierto que también tenían algún que otro fan masculino, pero debido a su atractivo las chicas eran las que más atraídas hacia el dúo se sentían.

Nash y sus ojos de distinto color, su pelo rubio y su encanto natural, atraían por su parte a una cantidad de admiradoras no precisamente pequeña, claro, que, una vez más y sin motivo aparente, su corazón volvió a encogerse al ver Reiki pasándo un buen rato con las chicas.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, pero fué cuando Reiki decidió ponerse a hablar con una chica, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de ésta, algo que, de haber mirado con un poco más de atención, habría notado que era la chica quien estaba llevando la mano de Rei ahí, pero claro, Nash, inconscientemente hizo algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

-Tengo que irme, seguid vosotros.- Dijo el rubio con la cabeza agachada, de manera que el flequillo le tapaba los ojos y la sombría expresión que tenía en aquel momento.

De no haber estados rodeados de gente, tanto Gale como Reiki habrían seguido al chico, pero, desgraciadamente para ellos, no fué hasta las 8 de la tarde que consiguieron llegar a la posada.

Cuando llegaron ahí rápidamente fueron en busca de Lucy para preguntarla por el paradero de su hijo.

-¿Nash? Yo pesaba que estaba con vosotros.- Dijo Lucy ahora un tanto preocupada.

-Lo estaba, hasta que un grupo de chicas nos rodearon y entoces él dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fué sin más.- Dijo Reiki a toda velocidad, muy preocupado.

Al escuchar esto, Lucy sonrió con un poco de tristeza, ella sabía perfectamente la razón por la que su hijo había salido corriendo. Era su madre al fin y al cabo, y aunque ni él mismo fuera consciente de sus sentimientos, Lucy sabía de sobra lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

-Está bien Reiki, deja a Nash que pasee solo un rato, a veces a todos nos viene bien, ¿no? .- Dijo ella sonriendo. A veces parecía que Lucy Drageel era la única en toda su familia capaz de tratar con cosas del amor.

Gale y Reiki aceptaron lo que ella les había propuesto... hasta las 9 de la noche.

Eran las 9 y Nash no aparecía por ninguna parte, ya había llegado todo el mundo, y nadie parecía saber nada del mago celestial.

-Se acabó, voy a salir a buscar a ese idiota.- Reiki, decidido salió de la posada, y Natsu estaba a punto de salir a buscar a su hijo cuando Lucy le puso una mano en el hombro y le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

El torpe mago de fuego no entendía lo que su mujer pretendía, pero con los años había aprendido que en estos casos hacerla caso era lo mejor, por lo que se giró y empezó a dar vueltas preocupado por su pequeño.

Nash por su parte, hacía horas que estaba tumbado en la misma colina de Crocus, el lugar más alto de toda la ciudad, y el que estaba más cerca del cielo.

Por la noche, cuando algo rondaba la cabeza del chico, este solía tumbarse a mirar la estrellas, algo que puede sonar hasta cursi, si, pero había algo en la inmensidad del cielo, en el calor de las estrellas... que simplemente calmaba al chico siempre que él lo necesitaba.

Había habido solo dos ocasiones en toda su vida en las que mirar el cielo nocturno no había cesado sus lágrimas: aquella vez que se perdió en la ciudad cuando era un niño pequeño y esta noche.

Había una gran diferencia en su situación, no obstante.

Nash era perfectamente consciente de por qué era que lloraba aquella vez que le salvó ese chico de pelo escarlata.

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, el rubio no alcanzaba a entender la razón de sus lágrimas ésta vez.

Ni el por qué de que estas no cesaran.

Ni el por qué de no poder dejar de pensar en Reiki.

Es cierto que Nash no era la persona más ábil del mundo en lo que al amor se trataba, pero no era un ignorante tampoco.

Nash sabía que quería a su madre, a su padre, a su hermana y a todo el mundo en Fairy Tail.

Nash también sabía que quería a Reiki. Le quería mucho, nadie dudaba eso.

¿Pero por qué se sentía tan vacío cuando él no estaba?

De haberse tratado de una mujer, Nash sabría perfectamente que se trataba de amor.

Era de Reiki de quien estábamos hablando, sin embargo.

Reiki era otro hombre, como él, no era posible que estuviera enamorado de él... y aun así sus lágrimas parecían gritar lo contraio.

Nash miró al cielo, miró las constelaciones de aquellos espíritus con los que tenía contrato, y le dijo a las estrellas, medio de broma, que desearía que aquel muchacho apareciera y le salvara como aquella otra vez que estaba perdido e indefenso.

Como si las estrellas le respondieran cumpliendo su deseo, Nash se incorporó y alcanzó a ver la silueta de un chico de su edad con el pelo del mismo escarlata que su salvador.

Reiki.

Era la silueta de Reiki.

Y de pronto Nash recordó todo, recordó el momento en el que conoció por primera vez al chico, cuando apenas eran unos niños pequeños y Reiki le tomó la mano y le sacó de aquel callejón oscuro.

Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Reiki tendió su mano en dirección a Nash y le sonrió como lo había hecho aquella vez hace tantos años.

El chico vió las lágrimas en el rostro del rubio, y preocupado le preguntó:

-¡¿Nash, estás herido?! ¿por qué lloras? ¡¿estás bien?!

-¡No estoy bien Reiki!

Dijo Nash, agotado mentalmente, apartando la mano de Reiki.

-¡No entiendo nada!

Reiki, que estaba cada vez más confuso se acercó a Nash.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes?- Dijo intentando ayudarle.

Nash decidió que había alcanzado su límite, por lo que ya no se contuvo.

-¡No entiendo nada Reiki! ¡no entiendo por qué me siento tan vacío cada vez que te vas! ¡no entiendo por qué me estremezco cada vez que me tocas! ¡no entiendo por qué me se me encoge el corazón cuando una chica se te acerca! ¡y definitivamente no entiendo por qué tengo que sentirme así!

Reiki estaba en blanco.

Esperad un momento, ¿acaso Nash se le estaba declarando? ¿o le estaba culpando por ello?

-Yo...yo no..-Nash intentaba hablar entre sollozos, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo estaba impidiendo, y no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños impotente.

Reiki, que decidió que también había alcanzado su límite se acercó más a Nash, le miró a los ojos, y, sin previo aviso: le besó.

Nash estaba de piedra, tardó solo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Reiki le estaba besando.

Intentó separarse de él, pero los fuertes brazos de Reiki no se lo iban a permitir.

En algún momento del beso, Nash sintió una lágrima que no era suya en su mejilla y levantó la mirada.

Con suavidad se separó de Reiki y le miró a los ojos ahora calmado.

-Reiki, tu...-Dijo sorpendido, pero, por alguna razón parecía que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad en aquel momento. Ahora todo tenía sentido: estaba enamorado de Reiki Fernandez, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

-Escúchame Nash.- Dijo Reiki con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión triste pero decidida.- Estoy enamorado de, hace ya años que lo estoy, y nunca pensé en decírtelo pero... yo... lo siento mucho y entiendo perfectamente que no quieras volver a verme nunca.

Reiki dijo ésto mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía poco a poco y se dio la vuelta, decidido a irse cuando notó un fuerte brazo tomar el suyo.

Nash, triste de ver así a la persona que amaba, le tomó con fuerza del brazo, le giró y le dió un beso a Reiki en los labios.

Reiki al principio no sintió nada, fue como estar muerto unos segundos hasta que sintió los labios de Nash sobre los suyos, prácticamente devolviéndole la vida. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Nash no estaba enfadado? ¿le estaba besando? ¿seguro que no era un sueño? ¿estaba bien sentir tanta felicidad?

Dejó de hacerse esas preguntas cuando sintió como el rubio le secaba las lágrimas con las manos.

-Reiki, te quiero, no como un amigo, ni como parte de mi familia, estoy enamorado de ti y no se cuánto tiempo lo he estado, pero te pido perdón por estar tan ciego y por haberte hecho sufrir: estoy enamorado de ti.

Ya ninguno de los dos tenía remordimiento alguno, se amaban, y eso era todo lo que les importaba.


	10. Chapter 10

En la posada, Lucy, que antes había estado calmada, era, junto con Guildarts, que temía por la clasificación, la persona más preocupada de todo Fairy Tail.

Vale que su hijo necesitara un tiempo a solas, eso lo entendía perfectamente, lo que no entendía la mujer era cuál era la razón por la que no era capaz de volver a la hora acordada a la posada.

Erza, más que precupada por su hijo, estaba enfurecida, Reiki llegaba tarde, y al ser un miembro del equipo esto solo podía causarproblemas.

Nova, quien ya se sabe que tiene sentimientos por Reiki, estaba dándo vueltas en la entrada esperándose lo peor ¿en qué estaba pensando aquel idiota? a este paso les dejaría fuera a todos.

Justo cuando la paciencia del maestro estaba por acabarse e iba a sustituir a Reiki por Rose, el chico llegó, casi sin aire junto con Nash. Los chicos estaban agotados, intentando recuperar el aire, cogidos de la mano.

La mayoría del gremio no se fijó en el último detalle, pensando que Reiki simplemente había arrastrado a Nash de la mano hasta la posada, pero hubo tres personas que entendieron el verdadero significado antes que nadie.

Lucy, que ya sabía desde hacía años lo que los chicos sentían el uno por el otro, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción que pasó desapercibido, alegre por su pequeño.

Rose, aunque Reiki había intentado ocultar su amor por el rubio de todo el mundo, la pelirroja le conoce desde que nació, y los secretos entre ellos eran algo bastante extraño. No eran pocas las veces que había visto a su hermano intentar esconder una expresión triste cuando veía a Nash con alguna chica, o simplemente cuando estos dos se despedían, en cualquier caso, Rose no podía esperar para soltarle un sonoro: ''¡Te lo dije!'' a su hermano en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

La tercera persona, por extraño que parezca, era Gale Redfox. El chico conocía a Nash y Reiki desde que eran unos enanos, los tres habían crecido juntos, jugado juntos, aprendido magia juntos... hasta eran parte del mismo equipo. Por decirlo de una manera simple: eran inseparables. Gale sabía muy bien que había algo extraño en la manera de Reiki de ser con Nash, era mucho mas atento, cuidadoso, cariñoso y posesivo que con él. No os confundáis, esto no es algo que molestara al dragon slayer, al contrario, en todo caso, el chico no podía evitar emocionarse al ver a sus dos mejores amigos al fin siendo sinceros el uno con el otro.

Nash inmediatamente después de entrar a la posada, se puso frente a sus compañeros de gremio y se inclinó.

-¡Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar!.- Dijo cerrando los ojos, con miedo a las represalias que podría recibir, especialmente de parte de Guildarts, la única persona que había sido capaz de hacer llorar al mismísimo Salamander de terror.

El maestro, en cambio, se limitó a decirle que no queía que ésto se repitiera, y que no pasaba nada.

Reiki por otra parte, estaba siendo regañado por su furiosa madre, que desprendía un aura negra.

Rosemary, consciente de la situación, aplacó la ira de su madre.

-Al fin y al cabo ha llegado a tiempo mamá.-Dijo la chica señalando a un reloj que marcaba las diez menos diez de la noche.

Erza se cruzó de brazos, miró a su hijo, miró al reloj y luego suspiró.

-Está bien, pero que no se vulva a repetir.

Reiki suspiró aliviado, aunque, por muchos y horribles castigos que hubieran podido ponerle, no se arrepentiría de lo que hizo, nunca.

Se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el resto de su equipo y se puso entre Gale y Nova.

La rubia le regañó por su tardía, mientras que su mejor amigo le dió un codazo para captar su atención y dirigió su mirada a Nash. Reiki siguió la mirada de Gale con los ojos, y cuando se encontró con su chico se quedó petrificado.

-Enhorabuena.- Dijo Gale muy picarón pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Reiki le pudiera escuchar.

-¿T-T-Tu? ¿como...? ¿desde cuando?.- Balbuceaba Reiki, sonrojado a más no poder.

-¿Como? era obvio, ¿desde cuando? hmmm... ¿digamos que hace un año?

-¿Tan obvio era?.- Dijo, ahora preocupado de verdad.

-Nah, creo que solo lo sabe Rose aparte de mí.

Ésto último no sorprendió a Reiki, ya que su hermana tenía un gran ojo para estas cosas, y, al vivir juntos, era prácticamente imposible ocultárselo a ella.

Gale sacó a Reiki de sus pensamientos apoyándo su brazo en el hombro del chico, revolviéndole el pelo con la otra mano, acto que alivió mucho la carga en sus hombros. Ahora que por fin había conseguido a Nash, tenía miedo de que alguien en el gremio presentara alguna queja (cosa que, sinceramente a él le daba igual, pero temía que pudiera hechar atrás a Nash), y saber que su mejor amigo les apoyaba se sentía genial.

Mientras tanto, Rosemary se acercó a Nash y le pidió hablar a solas.

-Nash, sabes que te aprecio mucho como amigo...-Empezó a decir la pelirroja.

-C-claro, yo a tí también Rose.- Dijo Nash, no sabiendo a donde quería llegar la chica.

-Pero...-la expresión en su cara cambió totalmente, ahora más que la de una amigable compañera parecía la de un asesino en serie.- hazle daño a mi hermano y te haré sufrir.

Nash al principio se asustó un poco, pero luego recapacitó y dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Tranquila, voy a cuidarle bien.

Rose, emocionada por escuchar la respuesta que quería recibir, se tiró a los brazos del rubio.

-¡Cuñado!

El chico se rió y le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

Justo en aquel momento sonaron unas campanas, y momentos depués la tradicional mascota de los juegos (calabaza incluída) apareció en todas las pantallas de lácrima de la ciudad.

-Bienvenidos a una nueva edición de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de Fiore-kabo, este año, la prueba de clasificación consistirá en llegar entre los seis primeros puestos a el estadio.

Hubo mucho ruido, la gente ya había empezado a discutir estrategias cuando fueron interrumpidos:

-En el camino encontrarán obstáculos que pondrán a prueba tanto su capacidad mágica, física, como su inteligencia-kabo. Todos los equipos cuyos miembros no se encuentren dentro de 30 segundos en la posada que les ha sido asignada, setán inmediatamente descalificados.

Hubo una cuenta atrás, tras la cuál se oyeron tanto gritos de alegría como de rabia por parte de aquellos equipos que habían sido descalificados. Todos en el equipo de Fairy Tail miraron a Reiki, pensando que esa sería su situación de no haber llegado en el último momento, a lo que el chico respondió sacando la lengua burlón, guiñándoles un ojo a sus compañeros.

En el fondo todos sabían que llegaría, Reiki era un líder en el que sus compañeros confiaban plenamente al fin y al cabo.

-Cada equipo deberá colocarse ahora en las marcas de salida de sus posadas, que, por cierto, se encuentran a la misma distacia del estadio, y seguir el camino asignado. Es posible cambiar de camino, pero para ello tenéis que competir con el equipo que esté en el camino que queréis tomar-kabo.

Muchos equipos se quejaron de esta nueva regla, pero para gremios como Sabertooth o Fairy Tail, aquello no eran más que buenas noticias.

Nova, Gale, Luna, Storm y Reiki se colocaron en la marca y miraron a los miembros de su gremio. Todos tenían la mano en alto con el índice y el pulgar extendidos, deseándoles buena suerte.

Nash miraba a Reiki, y con los labios le dijo que se esforzara.

En ese momento empezó una cuenta regresiva.

-10

-9

-8

Los participantes miraban ya todos al frente

-7

-6

-5

-4

Tomaban ya posición de salida.

-3

-2

-1

Los chicos sonrieron, listos para la lucha.

-¡Que empiecen los Juegos Mágicos!


	11. Chapter 11

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar una cosa.

Al principio del fic puse que Rosemary era la hermana mayor de Reiki (con 21 años), pero me equivoqué, el mayor es Reiki, que tiene 19 años, Rose es su hermana pequeña que tiene 18.

Tan solo un pequeño descuido que quería arreglar, ahora os dejo con el capítulo :3

* * *

Se oyó el disparo que indicaba el comienzo de la prueba y todos los equipos salieron disparados hacia delante sin pensárselo dos veces.

Durante la primera media hora casi todos los equipos siguieron su ruta, incluído el equipo de Fairy Tail, que por ahora no se había encontrado con obstáculos u otros participantes, por lo que se habían estado dedicando a correr lo más rápido posible para llegar a la arena.

De repente Gale, que era el que iba delante del grupo, se chocó contra algo invisible.

Storm decidió cubrir lo que quiera que fuera su obstáculo con una capa fina de hielo para poder verlo.

Los chicos descubrieron que su camino se acababa ahí, era una pared que llegaba hasta prácticamente las nubes y todos tenían ganas de una buena pelea, por lo que los cinco se miraron entre ellos y saltaron al camino de alado, dispuestos a luchar con los pobres desgraciados que se les cruzaran.

Cuando los integrantes del equipo de Twilight Ogre (gremio enemigo de Fairy Tail, por si no lo recordabais) vieron quienes eran sus oponentes casi se les cae el alma a los pies.

No hizo falta más de un minuto para acabar con el otro equipo.

Nova se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de superioridad al más puro estilo Laxus y frió a su oponente con un rayo.

Luna eliminó a una pobre chica sin necesidad de usar la magia, se limitó a darle una patada que la sacó del camino.

Storm, que no quería ser menos, le dió un puñetazo a un chico que venía hacia él con un mazo y le dejó K.O. sin siquiera quitarse la camiseta.

Gale transformó su brazo derecho en un martillo de hierro y lo estampó en la cara de una chica del otro equipo.

Reiki por su parte hacía ya rato que había acabado con el chico que vino a por él sin necesidad de hacer nada; el muchacho salió corriendo solo cuando vió el aura asesina de Reiki, vió la diferencia en sus fuerzas y supo que no podía ganar.

Contentos con su progreso, el grupo siguió avanzando hasta que, al pasar por encima de un puente todo se volvio negro.

-¡¿Pero que cojones?!.- Decía Storm confuso.

Luna intentó encender una llama, pero aunque sentía el calor de ésta en su brazo, nadie podía ver nada. Mientras tanto notó una mano rozando su pecho.

-¿Storm? ¿te parece a ti momento de...?

-¿huh?-respondió su novio confuso- ahora si que no he hecho nada.

-P-perdona Luna- dijo Gale con una gotita de sudor recorriendo su nuca.

¡BAM!

En todo crocus se escuchó en golpe que Storm, aun en la oscuridad le había dado a su amigo.

Luna, que no le daba mayor importancia al asunto porque sabía que no había sido aposta, hablaba con Reiki, quien tenía un plan.

-¿Por qué no intentas oler en qué dirección está la arena?-Propuso el pelirrojo.

La idea tenía mucho sentido, Luna era una dragon slayer al fin y al cabo, y sus sentidos estaban mucho más desarrollados que los del resto (junto con el ahora inconsciente Gale, claro.)

Luna hizo lo que Reiki la pidió y en menos de 5 minutos se encontraban ya fuera de aquella oscuridad, a menos distancia del estadio.

Gale estaba inconsciente en el hombro de Reiki, no podía dejar atrás a su amigo por mucho que se lo hubiera ganado, y , aunque Reiki no le hubiera cogido, estaba seguro de que Storm lo habría acabado haciendo.

Sin embargo no le gustaba la idea de tener que cargar con él el resto del camino, por lo que le susurró una cosa que solo ellos dos pudieron escuchar y Gale se despertó al momento sonrojado, mirando a todos lados buscando algo o a alguien, y, al ver que había sido engañado, maldijo el día en el que le contó su punto débil a aquel demonio pelirrojo que era su mejor amigo.

Después de esta pequeña pausa los cinco magos siguieron corriendo hasta que, en algún momento acabaron por toparse con un abismo lleno de animales marinos venenosos.

Nova iba a matarlos a todos con electricidad cuando Storm creó un puente de hielo, de manera que así podrían sortear el obstáculo.

Ya habían cruzado casi todos cuando Nova tropezó en el hielo y estaba a punto de caer al lago venenoso, cuando Gale se tiró en plancha a por ella.

Por un segundo Storm, Luna y Reiki se temieron lo peor, pero al asomarse al puente vieron como Gale, había creado en el último segundo un harpón de hierro con su mano izquierda y estaba colgando del puente mientras sujetaba a Nova con su brazo derecho fuertemente.

La chica sabía perfectamente que no era el momento, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico, y podía notar perfectamente el marcado abdomen de Gale contra su espalda, provocando en ella un leve sonrojo que pasó desapercibido por todo el mundo.

Luna la ayudó a subir y luego ella hizo lo mismo con Gale.

-Gracias...-Dijo Nova todavía algo sonrojada en un estilo muy tsundere.- supongo que te debo una.

Gale que sin duda es un chico tímido (muy parecido a Rin Fullbuster en este sentido) no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Nova siendo amable.

-Claro, no hay de qué.

Después de un buen rato corriendo un equipo saltó a su camino, eran de un gremio que ninguno de ello conocía, pero sinceramente esto no les podía importar menos, inesperadamente, Storm, Nova y Gale decidieron que querían impresionar a ciertas personas especiales acabando ellos solos con todos los miembros del equipo opuesto, lo que resultó en una pelea entre los tres por decidir quién sería el que luchara.

Al final fueron Luna y Reiki los que, mientras sus compañeros discutían por semajante estupidez se encargaron de acabar con el enemigo.

Una vez Nova, Gale y Storm se dieron cuenta de la escena que habían dado, y, que probablemente sería retransmitida en lácrima vision al día siguiente se sintieron avergonzados, en especial el último, tanto que hasta se volvió a poner la camiseta.

A Luna esta acción la pareció muy adorable y decidió tomarle el pelo a su chico, acercándose por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo.

Reiki les observaba y pensó en la recompensa que Nash le había prometido si se clasificaban, y oh Mavis, se iban a clasificar aunque fuera lo último que hicieran.

La carretera se cortó, y delante de los chicos había 5 grifos, una mezcla de león y águila.

Para montar en la bestia era necesario que ésta te aceptara como digno y luego llegar volando en ella a la meta, tarea sencilla.

O... eso parecía.

Lo cierto es que para personas como Luna, que siempre había sido muy torpe montando a caballo la tarea fué extremamente complicada, al contrario que para Nova, que era prácticamente unaxperta en lo que a montar se trataba.

Con algún que otro percance, los cinco consiguieron llegar a la meta, donde un árbitro les estaba esperando.

-Somos Fairy Tail.-Dijo Reiki, que era algo así como el capitán del equipo.

-¿Estáis todos, no?.- Dijo el hombre contando cinco personas.

-Si.

-En ese caso: Felicidades, habéis conseguido clasificaros para participar en los juegos mágicos, por favor, pasad por aquí y registrad vuestros nombres.

Fueron pasando uno a uno.

-Gale Redfox.- Le dijo a una pantalla co reconocimiento de voz.

Se trataba se una nueva regla, que consistía en hacer que un sistema reconociera tu voz y te registrara como participante para evitar suplantaciones de identidad.

-Nova Dreyar.

-Storm Fullbuster.

-Luna Dragneel.

El hombre se sobresaltó al escuchar el apellido de la chica, y al ver su pelo rosa y sus ojos verdes algo hizo click en su interior.

-Perdone señorita... ¿es usted pariente de Natsu Dragneel?-Dijo el hombre con brillo en los ojos.

-Ah...si bueno, es mi padre.-Dijo la chica rascándose la nunca con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, y descubrieron que el árbitro era en realidad un gran fan de su gremio, en especial desde la batalla que tuvo Natsu contra Sting y Rogue hacía tantos años ya.

Justo cuando se iban a ir, a Storm se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Oiga, ¿en qué puesto hemos llegado?.-Dijo curioso.

-Esto... déjeme revisar-Una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.- Han llegado segundos al parecer.

Los cinco sonrieron, al parecer las cosas estarían interesantes este año.


	12. Chapter 12

Ya eran las 12 de la noche cuando acabó la clasificación, y prácticamente todo el gremio a excepción de los más pequeños estaban esperando a los cinco magos.

Fué un muy confiado Guildarts el que hizo la pregunta.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa, confiando plenamente en los chicos.

-Hemos quedado segundos.-Dijo Storm cabizbajo.

Gray se acercó a su hijo y le revolvió un poco el pelo.

-Bien hecho.

Storm le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre y abrazó a Luna por detrás como buscando mimos.

Luna, que notó lo que su novio quería, sonrió internamente y decidió que no estaría mal tener un tiempo a solas.

La pareja se fué a dar un paseo (corto, pues ya eran las 12:37 de la noche) y el resto de miembros del equipo fueron a la habitación, mañana sería el primer día de los juegos al fin y al cabo.

Gale, Nova y Reiki, hablaban sobre los acontecimientos de la prueba sentados en las camas de Luna y Storm, que al estar unidas eran las más grandes.

Sobre las 12:45 más o menos, alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación, Nova fué a abrir y se encontró con Nash, que un tanto sonrojado preguntaba por Reiki.

-Rei, tienes visita.- Gritó la rubia, dejando la puerta abierta, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los dos, especialmente cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, alegando que iban a dar un paseo y que no le esperaran despiertos.

Una vez a solas, Reiki, siendo el buen seme que es, le plantó un buen beso a Nash (el uke de la relacción) en la boca.

Al principio, como buen uke que es; Nash se sobresaltó sonrojado.

-¿Nada que decirme?- Preguntando por el premio que su novio le había prometido.

-L-luego...-Dijo Nash avergonzado, luego se recompuso y le dió un pequeño puñetazo a Reiki en el hombro.-Felicidades, idiota.

El pelirrojo decidió darse por satisfecho por el momento.

En la habitación, Nova espiaba la conversación de los chicos con la oreja pegada a la puerta, aunque, solo por la conversación no se podía deducir demasiado, por lo que, mientras Gale se estaba duchando, decidió seguirles.

Nash y Reiki, estaban paseando por la ciudad sin rumbo hasta que, de alguna manera llegaron al parque donde horas antes habían compartido el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Reiki, que estaba distraído con cualquier cosa, se sorprendió cuando Nash tomó su mano en las suya y le miró a los ojos.

-Oye... Reiki, ¿tu vas enserio con lo nuestro?-Preguntó Nash nervioso.

La pregunta no fue bien recibida por parte del chico, que enseguida empezó a pensar que Nash se arrepentiría y le dejaría.

-Nash, yo... lo siento... de verdad que no...- Estaba a punto de empezar a llorar cuando las manos taparon su boca.

-Reiki, no te voy a dejar ¿me escuchas? eso no va a pasar.

-Joder, perdoname, es que ya son muchos años pensando que esto nunca pasaría y claro.- Reiki, que se sentía un poco avergonzado de si mismo, respondió a la pregunta.- Claro que voy enserio.

La cara de Nash se iluminó en medio segundo, alegre de oír aquello.

-Entonces... estamos... ya sabes...-El rubio intentaba construír una frase con sentido, pero no era capaz por los nervios.

Reiki, que enseguida entendió lo que Nash quería decir, se emocionó por dentro y sonrió al chico con ternura.

-Nash, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- Dijo como lo hacían en las películas.

Nash, más que contento y todavía avergonzado se tiró a los brazos de su novio alegre y le dió un abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

Luego se separó de él y sin pensárselo dos veces le dió un beso en los labios.

Al principio solofué un pico, pero luego, Nash abrió su boca, invitando a Reiki a dar el siguiente paso y el pelirrojo no dudó en agregarle pasión al beso.

Cuando se separaron, Reiki mordió el labio inferior de Nash suavemente, lo que provocó que este soltara un pequeño ruido de placer, que, solo consiguió encender a Reiki.

No obstante, estaban en mitad de un parque en la capital de Fiore, y, por mucho que a él le gustaría, no podía pasar a mayores en un lugar como éste, no con Nash, él valía más que eso.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Reiki acabó el beso y miró a Nash a los ojos.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Los chicos dijeron aquello al mismo tiempo, y no pudieron evitar soltar una risita y una que otra lágrima de felicidad.

En otra parte del parque había otra persona derramando lágrimas, y no de felicidad precisamente.

Nova Dreyar, que había visto y escuchado toda la escena, no podía ni moverse; simplemente permanecía ahí, inmóvil, mirando a Reiki besar a Nash sin pestañear. Era casi como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquello no era una pesadilla, y de que no se había quedado dormida en la cama de Luna y Storm hablando con Gale y... Reiki.

Por desgracia para ella, Nova sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba pasando.

Reiki estaba enamorado, y no era de ella.

En algún momento decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y volvió al hotel donde Luna y Storm ya estaban dormidos y Gale caminaba por ahí de un lado para otro.

Gale sabía que Nova estaba enamorada de Reiki, sabía que era lo que iban a hacer a solas, y definitivamente sabía que Nova les había seguido.

No es que estuviera especialmente preocupado, se trataba de Nova después de todo, ella era una chica fuerte a la que nunca había visto llorar. Estaba seguro de que estaría bien.

Y aun así se equivocaba. Sobre la 1:20 de la noche, Nova abrió en silencio la puerta del cuarto, había lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas en silencio y tenía los ojos rojos e inchados de tanto llorar.

Lo que ella no se esperaba era a su compañero despierto, mirándola con una cara incrédula, como su hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Ella rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, pero era tarde, Gale lo había visto todo y no podía dejar a su amiga así.

Se levantó de su cama, abrió la puerta del pasillo y arrastró a Nova con él.

Una vez fuera y después de haberse asegurado de que no había nadie mirando; abrazó a Nova muy fuerte, porque sabía que aunque ella se iba a resistir, y le iba a pegar y seguramente hasta acabara insultándole, ella lo necesitaba.

Y justo como Gale había previsto, la chica empujaba a Gale, le insultaba, le pedía de la dejara empaz... pero él la abrazó con más fuerza. Puede que los puñetazos que Nova le estaba dando en el pecho le pasaran factura mañana, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola.

Nova en algún momento se rindió y dejó caer sus brazos, estuvo unos segundos inmóvil, y hasta Gale pensó que había acabado, pero justo cuando iba a dejar de abrazarla sintió dos pequeñas manos temblorosas en su espalda.

El chico la miró primero sorprendido y luego triste, le dolía verla así, por lo que cuando Nova empezó a llorar, esta vez sin contenerse y abrazandole, Gale no pudo hacer más que permanecer ahí en silencio, mirando como Nova lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos por culpa de otro hombre.

En algún momento Nova se quedó dormida en los brazos de Gale, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él la secó las lágrimas, la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. Posó a la chica con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y la tapó, la miró con tristeza y la dió un beso en la frente antes de acostarse en su propia cama.

Más o menos sobre las 2 de la mañana apareció Reiki en la habitación y se acostó en silencio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios pensando en lo feliz que era en ese momento.

El único despierto era Gale, que muy lejos de culpar a su amigo, sintió pena por él, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Reiki odiaba hacerle daño a sus amigos, y esta, amigo mio, no era una herida que Nova fuera a olvidar fácilmente; pero él estaría ahí para ella, así lo había decidido y nada haría que cambiara de opinión.


	13. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente todo el equipo se despertó ansioso, incluso Nova, quien lo había pasado bastante mal la noche anterior, solo tenía una cosa en mente en aquel momento: machacar al resto de equipos en los juegos.

Luna se había ido pronto con Natsu para entrenar antes de la competición, al igual que Storm con Juvia, Gale con Gajeel, Nova con Laxus y Reiki con Erza.

Los muy orgullosos padres les daban a sus hijos e hijas unos últimos consejos sobre la magia que ellos mismos les habían enseñado desde que sus pequeños mostraron signos de magia.

En la cima de un volcán cercano, Natsu había llevado a su hija para que comiera unas cuantas llamas y tuviera su poder al máximo. Luna, que estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, se tropezó y casi se cae a la lava.

Esto no hubiera sido un problema para ella, puesto que su elemento es el fuego y no puede hacerla daño, pero tener que comprarse un conjunto nuevo y esperar a que su madre le trajera ropa de recambio habría sido toda una molestia.

Menos mal que su padre la cogió antes de caer al fuego en brazos como lo hacía cuando apenas era un bebé.

Natsu se quedó un rato mirando a su hija, era increíble no mucho que había crecido, parece que fue ayer cuando la cogió en brazos por primera vez en el hospital, y mirala ahora; su pequeña ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha que ocuparía su lugar luchando por Fairy Tail en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

No pudo retener una sonrisa al más puro estilo Natsu, posó a Luna en el suelo y juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Sé que lo harás genial.

-Aprendí del mejor.- Dijo Luna devolviéndole la sonrisa a su padre.

A una distancia prudencial del borde el volcán, Lucy les obsevaba orgullosa; tanto que no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de emoción al ver la bonita escena.

Storm, que se había dedicado a practicar su magia de hielo el día anterior con su padre, hoy estaba repasando la magia acuática con su madre.

Gale y Gajeel más que repasar nada estaban teniendo una pelea de calentamiento, al igual que Nova y Laxus en otra parte de la ciudad.

Erza estaba aconsejando a su hijo sobre que armas es mejor usar en cada situación y repasando algunas habilidades de pelea. Reiki había tenido esta misma charla ocho millones de veces, pero no podía evitar sonreír al recordar como su madre había acabado con 100 monstruos en aquellos vídeos cuando tenía su edad. Sin duda tenía a la mejor maestra, y esperaba que estuviera orgullosa de él.

Cuando llegaron las 10 de la mañana, los cinco magos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron al estadio.

Las gradas estaban llenas de gente, a rebosar de personas ansiosas por ver un poco de acción y un magnífico espectáculo de magia.

Había personas con pancartas, pero las más numerosas eran, sin duda alguna las de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, los dos gremios que más veces habían ganado los juegos en los últimos años.

En las gradas estaban también, un poco más cerca de la arena, los miembros de los 6 gremios participantes, todos alegres y animando a sus equipos.

Todos menos uno.

Había un gremio, cuyo símbolo era una serpiente comiéndose su propia cola, que se mantenía en el más absoluto silencio.

-¡Bienvenidos a una edición más de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de Fiore-kabo!-El presentador empezó a introducir los equipos.

Los equipos entrarían a la arena del último lugar al primero según les vayan llamando.

-En sexto lugar...¡Mermaid Heel!

Un grupo de 5 chicas jóvenes entraba alegres a la arena con los gritos de algún que otro fan entre el público.

-En quinto lugar tenemos a...¡Phantom Lord!

Hubo algún que otro murmuro entre el público más mayor, todo el mundo sabía de la guerra que había tenido dicho gremio hace muchos años con Fairy Tail, pero era cierto también que después del incidente habían cambiado, y ahora eran un gremio legal y justo.

Los 5 miembros de phantom entraron a la arena saltando de la emoción y decididos a ganar, después de todo no siempre conseguían clasificarse.

-A continuación, en cuarto lugar...¡Lamia Scale!

El público se exaltó mucho más esta vez, Lamia era uno de los 3 favoritos todos los años, y, a diferencia de Fairy Tail, los cinco miembros participantes eran los mismos de hace veinte años, por lo que eran ya famosos y su aclamación por parte del público no fue pequeña.

Los cinco expertos magos se colocaron en la arena orgullosos.

-En tercer lugar, recibamos a...¡Sabertooth!

Esta vez la obación fué el doble de enérgica que todas las anteriores, Sabertooth era, junto a Fairy Tail uno de los eternos favoritos, y si a eso le sumas el hecho de que sus competidores no eran otros que Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus y Orga, los gritos del público eran ensordecedores.

Sting salió al campo con una enorme sonrisa junto a Rogue, que, de una manera más discreta sonreía alegre a sus fans. Los cinco se colocaron en su sitio y el presentador siguió con la ceremonia.

-En segundo lugar...¡Fairy Tail!

Si el público había gritado de la emoción con saber, ésta vez se volvió loco, los gritos de los fans se podían oír en la ciudad, y los orgullosos miembros del gremio levantaban sus puños haciendo la marca del gremio con la mano.

En ese momento entraron a la arena Reiki, Luna, Storm, Nova y Gale haciendo la misma señal con unas enormes sonrisas en sus caras. Sonrisas de pasión y de confianza, de ganas por la lucha y, sobretodo, ganas de darlo todo.

-En primer lugar tenemos a un gremio que se clasifica por primera vez: ¡Morphilium!

La reacción del público fué de sorpresa, ya que nunca habían oído hablar de dicho gremio.

La reacción de los gremios sin embargo... fué de rabia, de rabia y de terror en los más pequeños. Todos los magos sabían que Morphilium era un miembro de la Alianza Baram: un gremio oscuro.

Los veteranos les miraban con odio, más de una vez habían tenido que luchar contra ellos, y por desgracia no habían podido destruir su gremio como anteriormente hicieron con Oración Seis o Grimoire Heart, estos eran escurridizos y rastreros, y más de una vez habían usado trucos sucios para librarse de la ley.

Natsu recordó aquella vez que estaba en una misión con Lucy y mientras peleaba con uno de los miembros de Morphilium, otro atacó por la espalda y envenenó a Lucy.

Estaba tranquilo hasta que vió a la persona que había envenenado a su mujer años atrás. Sus músculos se tensaron y sin darse cuenta sus brazos ya estaban rodeados de fuego y listo para la batalla. Por fortuna, Erza lo notó y detuvo a Natsu, nadie quería que descalificaran a los chicos antes de empezar siquiera la competición, y solo cuando Lucy le dijo que no pasaba nada, fué cuando él se calmó y decidió esperar.

Luna notó la reacción de su padre al ver a Morphilium, y decidió que sería una buena idea mantenerse alerta durante las pruebas.

Una vez que todos los equipos estuvieron presentes en la arena, el presentador anunció el nombre de la primera prueba y las reglas de ésta.

-Todos los días habrá dos rondas de pruebas, la primera una prueba en la que participará un miembro de cada equipo, de manera que el gremio que acabe en sexto lugar recibirá 0 puntos, en 5 lugar 2 puntos, en 4 lugar 4 puntos, en 3 lugar 6 puntos, en 2 lugar 8 puntos y 10 puntos para el gremio que acabe en primer lugar-kabo.

Todo el mundo conocía ya las normas, por lo que se limitaron a escuchar en silencio.

-La segunda ronda consistirá en batallas de un gremio contra otro, los primeros tres días serán individuales, el cuarto día por parejas, y el último día una batalla campal en la que participarán todos los mimbros del equipo.

La gente dió por hecho que había acabado de hablar, pero el presentador les interrumpió.

-Hay una nueva norma este año-kabo. En la segunda ronda de peleas, por petición de cierto equipo, estará permitido inflijir heridas permamentes al oponente que puedan causar la muerte.

Un enorme alboroto surgió en el estadio, nadie se esperaba dicha norma.

-Por consiguiente, si un participante en las peleas se rinde, los 10 puntos los ganará el equipo oponente y deberá cesar sus ataques. El equipo que gane se lleva 10 puntos y el perdedor 0, en caso de empate cada equipo recibirá 5 puntos-kabo.

La nueva norma no sobresaltó a ningún competidor, todos eran magos experimentados que se jugaban la vida cada día en su trabajo, nadie iba a morir.

-Sin más dilación, el nombre de la prueba es: ¡Pelea en los cielos!

Cada equipo empezó a discutir sobre quien mandar a la prueba, a excepción de Morphilium, que simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

La primera en salir al campo fue Nova Dreyar, que estaba decidida a ganar la prueba fuera como fuera, tenía una cantidad de ira acumulada muy peligrosa en su interior, y no pensaba contenerse.

La segunda persona en salir fué Rufus de Sabertooth, a quien le siguió Cherry de Lamia Scale, con una gran ventaja al ser una God Slayer del cielo.

De Phantom Lord, salió un chico de negro y ojos amarillos alto y delgado.

La siguiente fué una participante de Mermaid Heel, que era una joven pequeña y bajita de pelo rosa y ojos marrones.

Por último salió a la arena el participante de Morphilium, una mujer con pelo azul oscuro y ojos rojos, vestida con una túnica negra y con una sonrisa maléfica.

Los participantes se colocaron en posición de salida mientras una enorme torre se materializaba en la arena.

-La prueba consistirá en mantenerse sobre la torre el mayor tiempo posible, el último que caiga al suelo gana.

-¿Preparados?

-Listos...

-¡Ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Los competidores miraban asombrados como la torre se alzaba sin parar en el cielo, y, cuando ésta se detuvo medía aproximadamente 200 metros de altura.

Aquellos que no poseían magia que les permitiera volar se miraban preocupados, pensando en como subir la alta torre.

Por fortuna para todos, unas plataformas aparecieron delante de cada competidor, éstos se subieron en ellas y fueron llevados hasta la cima de la torre. Una vez arriba, todos se colocaron en posición de ataque y cuando sonó la campana que daba inicio a la prueba, más de uno salió volando.

La primera en atacar fue, como no, Nova.

Lanzó rayos en todas las direcciones y eliminó al joven de Phantom y a la pequeña de Mermaid, que antes de llegar al suelo, materializó un lecho de lana rosa para ablandarle la caída a ella y al otro chico.

El primero en tocar el suelo fue el miembro de phantom, por lo que su equipo recibió 0 puntos y Mermaid Heel 2.

Nova estaba teniendo una pelea bastante reñida con Cherry.

Cherry estaba usando su magia del cielo para manipular el aire a su alrededor y volar al mismo tiempo que enviaba ráfagas de aire para intentar derribar a la rubia.

Una nube de humo se formó y todo parecía indicar que Nova había caído, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de todos (menos de Fairy Tail) al descubrir a Nova en el mismo sitio sin un solo rasguño. Inmediatamente después, y aún con los brazos cruzados, Nova lanzó una especie de esfera de rayos hacia Cherry, que la envolvió y canceló su magia del cielo, provocando que lla chica cayera al suelo y que Lamia scale consiguiera 4 puntos.

Rufus y Luna, a pesar de ser ahora contrincantes, se conocían ya desde que la chiquilla nació por las muchas visitas que habían hecho a Sabertooth y Fairy Tail a lo largo de los años.

No necesitaron más que asentir con la cabeza para entender que lo mejor sería aliarse para acabar con la mujer de Morphilium.

Empezaron a correr y se dividieron, atacando a la peliazul cada uno por un lado. Nova estaba a punto de golpear a la mujer cuando ésta de repente se movió.

-¡Rufus!-Dijo Nova avisando a su aliado.

Ya era demasiado tarde, cuando el rubio se dió cuenta ya estaba rodeado por espinas rojas que se clavaban en su piel, y así, tal cuál, fué tirado de la torre, y,al estar atado sufrió unas heridas bastante graves al caer atado de la torre.

-Sabertooth 6 puntos-kabo.

-Maldita...-Nova estaba ahora enfadada de verdad, odiaba a los tramposos y había visto la reacción de su gremio cuando Morphilium apareció.

Nova lanzó un rugido cargado de rayos en dirección a la mujer, pero ésta lo esquivó y justo como había hecho con Rufus, rodeó a Nova de espinas rojas.

Solo había una diferencia esta vez.

Nova sonrió de manera muy parecida a comolo hace Mirajane cuando se enfada, y con esa sonrisa se libró de las espinas con una simple descarga eléctrica.

La mujer de Morphilium estaba sorprendida y a punto de lanzar su siguiente ataque cuando una mano la rodeó el cuello.

A una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano, Nova Dreyar se había colocado delante de la maga y, sin necesidad alguna de usar la magia, la agarró del cuello y la levantó en el aire.

Se acercó al borde de la torre y dijo con la más inocente de las sonrisas.

-¡Buen viaje!

Dicho ésto soltó a la maga, que cayó a la arena como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, dándole 8 puntos a su equipo.

-¡El ganador de la prueba es Fairy Tail y recibe 10 puntos!

Nova bajó de la torre de un salto y se dirigió al banquillo de Sabertooth, donde Wendy Marvel de estaba dando tratamiento a Rufus.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

A lo largo de los años, Fairy Tail y Sabertooth habían desarrollado una gran amistad, y no era nada extraño que Nova se preocupara por uno de sus preciados compañeros, pues habían sido muchos años ya cuidando de la pequeña, creando juguetes con su magia de recuerdo para entretenerla cuando apenas tenía 4 años.

A su lado, Akatsuki (el hijo de Sting y Rogue), miraba impotente el banquillo de Morphilium apretando los puños.

Siempre que pasaban estas cosas el chico odiaba no ser un mago, el era parte de Sabertooth, y le dolía no tener la fuerza para protegerlos. Muchas veces se había imaginado como sería su vida si fuera el hijo biológico de sus padres. Akatsuki sabía perfectamente que eso no era posible, pero le gustaba la idea de poder usar una magia de luz y sombra, como los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, su familia.

Rogue notó la reacción en su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro. No hicieron falta palabras.

Cuando Wendy acabó de curar a Rufus, ella y Nova volvieron a los asientos de su gremio, donde todos la esperaban.

La felicitaron por su victoria, pero nadie estaba de humor para celebraciones, habían herido a un amigo suyo.

Gale se acercó a Nova y la revolvió un poco el pelo.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.

-Lo sé, pero...-Nova se paró y apretó los puños- es frustrante.-Dijo finalmente.

Más tarde, se anunciaron las peleas del día y los participantes de éstas.

-Jura de Lamia Scale contra Orga de Sabertooth.

-Ronda de Morphilium contra Pietro de Phantom Lord.

-Antrax de Mermaid heel contra Gale de Fairy Tail.

La batallas fueron anunciadas y Jura y Orga salieron a la arena para dar comienzo a la primera batalla del día.

Inesperadamente, después de una buena pelea, Orga acabó ganándole a Jura y llevándose 10 puntos para saber.

Ronda, una mujer de pelo morado y ojos negros que también vestía solo de negro salió a la arena seguida del muchacho de Phantom Lord que había participado esta mañana en la prueba por equipos.

Comenzó la pelea y el chico lanzó un ataque de rocas muy similar al estilo de Jura contra la mujer, que lo recibió y le devolvió su ataque como si de un espejo se tratase, el chico consiguió desviar el ataque en el último momento y, mientras la mujer desviaba de nuevo su ataque, la atacó con un mazo de rocas, consiguiendo ganar la pelea.

La última pelea era la de Fairy Tail contra mermaid Heel.

La chica llamada Antrax, que al parecer era la hija de Aragna, la maga de Mermaid que participó con sus padres en los juegos hace años, salió a la arena.

Gale bajó de un salto, listo para ganar unos puntos para su equipo.

Nada más empezar la pelea, Antrax atrapó a Gale en una red mágica, de la que el chico no podóa escapar y le lanzó un ácido.

Hubo algún que otro grito en el público cuando se formó una nube de humo.

-Geehee.-Sonrió Gale mostrando sus colmillos.

El chico estaba ileso, con no mas que unos pocos arañados y cubierto por escamas de metal. Gajeel sonreía orgulloso en su asiento de brazos cruzados, mientras que Levy de desgañitaba gritandole a su hijo.

-¡Animo Gale!-Gritaba Levy mientras espachurraba al pobre Pantherlily en sus brazos.

Sin más dilación, Gale convirtió su brazo en un mazo de hierro y dejó K.O. a Antrax de un golpe.

-¡10 puntos para Fairy Tail-kabo!

Gale volvió a su asiento, y esta vez fué Nova la que (de puntillas) le revolvió el pelo a él algo sonrojada.

-Gracias por lo de antes.-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-No hay de que.

-Y... por lo de ayer...-Dijo esta vez más roja que un tomate antes de salir corriendo hacia los asientos donde estaban Luna y Rosemary.

Gale se sonrojó un poco pensando en como la había llevado en brazos a la cama la noche anterior.

''Menos mal que estaba dormida.'' pensó.

-Con esto acaba el primer día de los Juegos Mágicos, en la pantalla se mostrarán las posiciones de cada gremio.

-En 6 lugar... Mermaid Heel.

-En 5 lugar... Lamia Scale.

-En 4 lugar está Morphilium.

-En tercer lugar... ¡Phantom Lord!

-En segundo lugar tenemos a... ¡Sabertooth!

-Y en primer lugar, ¡Fairy Tail!

Los fans de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth ondeaban contentos sus banderas y poco a poco todo el mundo abandonaba la arena, ansiosos por el día de mañana.


	15. Chapter 15

Los siguientes dos días de los juegos pasaron bastante rápido y sin ningún suceso extraño. Al final del tercer día los resultados eran los siguientes:

1-Fairy Tail con 63 puntos

2-Sabertooth con 57 puntos

3-Lamia Scale con 34 puntos

4-Morphilium con 28 puntos

5-Phantom Lord con 24 puntos

6-Mermaid heel con 4 puntos.

No había pasado nada especialmente remarcable en los dos días anteriores, y Morphilium parecía haberse calmado un poco y se tomaba las pruebas con bastante indiferencia, como si la competición no les importase en lo más mínimo.

El segundo día había competido contra Lyon Bastia de Lamia Scale, y, para sorpresa de pocos, Reiki ganó la batalla con bastante facilidad usando unas espadas duales: el emperador del hielo y del fuego.

Yukino, por su parte, ganó su pelea contra Mermaid Heel, quienes no estaban teniendo mucho éxito este año.

El tercer día la batalla más esperada fue la de Fairy Tail contra Sabertooth, en la que Nova y Rufus se enfrentaron uno a uno. Inesperadamente, la batalla resultó ser un empate, cuando después de la media hora de batalla que tuvo lugar, Nova usando sus rayos y Rufus creó unos rayos negros de su memory make inspirados en los de Orga, ninguno de ellos se dio por vencido, y, cuando el tiempo acabó ambos estaban de pie.

Cherry de Lamia Scale venció a un chico de Morphilium que parecía bastante pasivo en su batalla con facilidad, de hecho éste se rindió nada mas empezar la pelea.

La noche del tercer día, nuestro gremio se dedicó a celebrar, a partir de mañana solo habría batallas, y todos estaban seguros de que fuera quien fuera su contrincante mañana, Luna y Storm no perderían ante nadie.

En la habitación de Nash Dragneel, la fiesta era distinta, y el rubio celebraba a su manera con Reiki debajo de las sábanas.

No era la primera vez que se acostaban desde que se le declaró Reiki, y desde entonces, de alguna u otra manera, cada noche de celebración acababa en sexo.

Algo que a ambos les encantaba, por cierto.

Normalmente Nash se cansaba antes que Reiki y era el primero en quedarse dormido, por lo que esa noche, el pelirrojo decidió quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de su novio, ya le vendría a buscar Gale por la mañana...

Y así se quedó dormido con Nash entre sus brazos.

En otra parte del gremio, Luna y Storm se habían adueñado de la habitación del equipo, y creedme cuando os digo que esos dos no se cortaban un pelo, menos aún Luna, cuyos gemidos se podían oír en el pasillo, provocando que a más de uno le diera un buen sangrado nasal.

Gale y Nova decidieron salir a cenar fuera y volver cuando la parejita hubiera acabado, y mientras tanto, los mayores celebraban con sus colegas de Sabertooth, especialmente Sting y Natsu, que siempre que se juntaban acababan peleando. Al cabo de un rato Minerva y Erza empezaron su propia disputa, y Gray se unió a la pelea de Natsu mientras que Juvia lanzaba miradas asesinas a toda mujer que miraba a su marido.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como Reiki había previsto, Gale vino a buscarle al cuarto de Nash y todo el equipo y el resto del gremio se fue al estadio listos para la pelea por parejas.

Una vez todos los equipos estuvieron presentes, el presentador anunció las parejas para los combates tan esperados.

-Yuka y Tobi de Lamia Scale contra Annie y Betty de Mermaid Heel.

-Luna y Storm de Fairy Tail contra Yune y Colt de Phantom Lord.

Storm abrazó a Luna por la cintura.

-Raito y Hermes de Morphilium contra Sting y Rogue de Sabertooth.

El público enloqueció, hacía ya tiempo que no veían competir a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, y, si Luna y Storm tenían una sincronía insuperable, Sting y Rogue les superaban como pareja, llevaban ya muchos años juntos, y su sincronía era perfecta.

La primera pelea era la de Lamia Scale contra mermaid, que, como todo el mundo esperaba, ganó Lamia con gran facilidad. La verdad era que Mermaid Heel había sido un gremio bastante débil éste año en comparación a los demás.

Llegó el momento de la batalla de Fairy Tail contra Phantom Lord, un clásico.

Luna y Storm saltaron a la arena a la vez y saludaron al público alegres, seguidos de Yune y Colt, dos magos bastante corpulentos, que, al caer a la arena causaron un pequeño terremoto, cosa que impresionó a bastantes personas en las gradas.

La campana que daba inicio a la pelea sonó, y inmediatamente Storm creó un martillo de hielo gigante, sobre el cuál se subió Luna y la lanzó contra Yune a una gran velocidad cubierta en llamas, al acercarse a Colt, Luna le dió un puñetazo envuelto en llamas al hombre en la tripa, lo cuál causó que éste se desequilibrara y callera al suelo unos segundos.

Cuando Yune iba a atacar a Luna por la espalda, Storm se materializó entre su novia y el chico como si de un charco de agua se tratase y poco a poco tomó forma humana, Luna y Storm se miraron a los ojos, juntaron sus espaldas y cada uno lanzó una bola de fuego y agua contra sus enemigos, que calleron al suelo al mismo tiempo y, después de dar en los blancos, las bolas de agua y fuego se juntaron en el aire, causando un enorme arco iris en la arena que dejó maravillado a todo el estadio.

Luna y Storm se cogieron de la mano y saludaron al palco haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail con sus manos, mientras que Gray y Natsu se abrazaban (si, por extraño que parezca) ahogando al otro del orgullo.

Una vez acabada la pelea volvieron a sus asientos volando, especialmente Luna, ya que ahora era el turno de sus ''tíos'' Sting y Rogue.

Sting y Rogue eran como unos tíos para Nash y Luna, ya que de pequeños se hicieron amigos de Akatsuki y muchas veces se habían quedado a dormir en casa de los dragones gemelos. Eran como familia para ellos.

No eran los únicos que esperaban la pelea, todo el estadio gritaba sus nombres con enorme fuerza, y la pareja salió caminando a la arena de combate tranquilos y con unas enormes sonrisas.

Natsu y Gajeel suspiraban en sus asientos, como hubieran deseado ser ellos sus oponentes otra vez.

Los llamados Raito (un hombre de su misma edad, con el pelo negro y los ojos blancos) y Hermes (también de su edad, más corpulento que los otros tres, con el pelo corto morado oscuro y los ojos amarillos como una serpiente) salieron al campo de batalla justo después y se colocaron en la posición que les había sido asignada.

La pelea empezó, y Sting y Rogue decidieron empezar con fuerza. Juntaron sus espaldas y sus manos, y lanzaron un Unision Raid de luz y sombra hacia Raito, que, como no se lo esperaba lo recibió de lleno y calló al suelo.

Ahora los dragon slayers se dirigieron corriendo hacia Hermes, cada uno por un lado y le atacaron a la vez, Hermes bloqueó los ataques y Rogue aprovechó que el mago estaba bloqueando el ataque de Sting para lanzarle un rugido de sombras.

Hermes y Rogue estaban peleando cuando, de repente, se oyó un golpe seco al otro lado de la arena y un grito desgarrador de una persona en el público: Akatsuki.

Rogue, alertado por el grito de su hijo miró al palco, y al ver a Akatsuki en perfecto estado siguió la mirada del chico...

Sting.

Sangre.

Sting estaba en el suelo, y había un enorme agujero en su pecho del que no paraba de salir sangre.

A su lado estaba Raito con una sonrisa maléfica, y su brazo estaba cubierto de la sangre de Sting.

Raito había fingido estar fuera de combate y atacó a Sting por la espalda cuando menos se lo esperaba, causándole una herida mortal.

-¡PAPÁ!-Gritó Akatsuki.

-¡STING!-Luna no se lo pensó dos veces y estaba a punto de saltar al campo con Nash, que iba a usar Urano Metria contra sus oponentes cuando, justo a tiempo su padre los detuvo.

Iban a resistirse, pero cuando vieron la expresión de ira en el rostro de Natsu, que apretaba los dientes mientras las venas de su cuello se marcaban, supieron que no debían hacerlo.

En ese mismo instante unas nubes negras aparecieron sobre toda la ciudad de Crocus, taparon toda la luz del cielo y la tierra comenzó a temblar, mientras, en el centro de la arena, Rogue estaba de pie en silencio con la mirada más oscura que jamás haya habido nunca.

Todos los magos en el estadio, usaron hechizos de protección, y unos segundos más tarde se oyó un rugido, como si de un dragón se tratase.

Y luego todo se volvió negro.

Cuando las nubes negras se fueron, en la arena había un cráter gigante, y solo había dos personas dentro: Sting y Rogue.

Rogue calló al suelo de rodillas y cogió a Sting en sus brazos.

En silencio, juntó su frente con la de él y una lágrima calló en la mejilla de su compañero.

-No...-Dijo Rogue en un susurro casi imperceptible-No me puedes hacer esto...

Intentó sacudir a Sting un poco, pero no hubo respuesta.

Intentó llamarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no hubo respuesta.

Cuando Rogue se quedó sin voz, intentó besarle, pero no hubo respuesta.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando salieron del shock en el que se encontraban, Wendy y Cherry corrieron a la arena y juntas se acrecaron a Sting.

-¡No está respirando!- Gritó Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rogue estaba inmóvil.

-Rogue, se que es duro, pero necesitamos que nos dejes tratarle lo antes posible o...-Dijo Cherry.

Él, sin decir una palabra obedeció las órdenes de Cherry y posó a Sting en la camilla que los médicos habían traído y le llevaron a una habitación.

Wendy y Cherry unieron sus magias y le dieron tratamiento de primeros auxilios a Sting, pero no conseguían respuesta.

-¡Le estamos perdiendo!-Dijo un médico.

Akatsuki entró y lo primero que vió fué a su padre inmóvil en aquella camilla, atado a máquinas, de las que salía un pitido monótono.

Su corazón no estaba latiendo.

Akatsuki se quedó cerca del cristal que dejaba ver la sala. Dentro de ésta solo estaban los médicos y Rogue, que cogía la mano de Sting entre las suyas.

La magia de Wendy y Cherry estaba a punto de agotarse.

-Como no hagamos algo Sting va a...

-¡Dejadme pasar!- Gritaba Akatsuki mientras Nova y Nash, sus mejores amigos le retenían, llorando también.

Cuando los médicos estaban por darse por vencidos, Polisuka, la enfermera de Fairy Tail entró en la habitación y le ordenó a todo el mundo menos a Wendy y a Cherry que se marcharan.

Rogue no movió un músculo, y fué Akatsuki quien, entrando un momento a la habitación cogió la mano de su padre y le sacó del cuarto.

Miró a su hijo a los ojos y vió la más enorme tristeza reflejada en ellos.

-Lo siento tanto...-Dijo entre sollozos-No pude protegerle, yo... lo siento muchísimo...

Akatsuki miró a su padre. Nunca le había visto así, tan bulnerable.

No pudo retener más las lágrimas y rompió a llorar en los brazos de Rogue, que abrazaba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

Dentro de la sala Polisuka cogía el desfibrilador en sus manos.

Una descarga.

No hay respuesta.

Otra descarga.

No hay respuesta.

Rogue solo podía mirar impotente como el amor de su vida yacía inmóvil, como con cada descarga subía y bajaba su pecho, pero no había respuesta alguna.

-¡Cherry, pon la máxima potencia!

Rogue cerró los ojos, ojalá fuera él quien estubiera en esa camilla y no Sting, pensó.

Por unos segundos no se oía nada en la sala.

Rogue abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fué a Wendy llorando sin parar. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando el pitido de la máquina comenzó a acelerarse.

-¡Está vivo!- Gritó Wendy mientras salía de la sala y abrazaba a Rogue.-¡Sting está vivo!

En ese momento le daba absolutamente igual lo que Polisuka le había ordenado. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a la camilla. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y le miró.

Vió como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

Escuchó el latir de su corazón.

Estaba vivo.

Ya no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad...

Polisuka sonrió y salió de la sala.

-Estará bien.-Le dijo a Akatsuki al salir, que lloraba ahora de la felicidad.-Tu padre es muy fuerte.

Pasaron las horas y, por mucho que todo el gremio de Sabertooth y más de la mitad de Fairy Tail insistieron, los médicos solo dejaron quedarse a Rogue por la noche junto a Sting.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y Rogue no había dormido un solo minuto, tampoco tenía sueño.

Estaba ahí, sentado sujetando la mano se Sting entre las suyas desde hacía ya horas.

Su corazón latía si, pero era como estar en coma, de no ser por el pitido de las máquinas Rogue hubiera jurado que Sting estaba muerto.

Cerró los ojos, posó su cabeza en la camilla y abretó su mano con fuerza.

-Despierta... por favor...

-Hm...

Un leve sonido salió de la boca de Sting, que poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Rogue le miraba con los ojos como platos con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Estas vivo...

Sting se intentó incorporar en la cama pero el dolor se lo impidió.

-Eso parece.-Dijo con una sonrisa muy débil.

-¡Estas vivo!-Volvió a decir Rogue. Ésta vez abrazó a Sting con cuidado de no hacerle daño y le besó.

Fué un beso lleno de sentimientos, de tristeza, alegría, amor...

Cuando se separaron Rogue estuvo un rato con su frente apoyada en la de Sting.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Sting.-Siento haberte preocupado.

Rogue no dijo nada, y Sting siguió hablando.

-¿Que pasó con la pelea? ¿los tipos de Morphilium?

-...

-Rogue...

-Perdí el control. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo Sting, te ví y lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Akatsuki gitando y luego nada, todo estaba oscuro y cuando volvió la luz solo quedábamos tu y yo.

-Siempre te excedes...-Dijo Sting mirándole con una sonrisa dulce.

-No me arrepiento de haberlos matado, ellos querían hacerte lo mismo.

Sting, que no quería seguir con la conversación triste, cambió de tema.

-¿Que tal está el enano?-Dijo refiriéndose a su hijo.

-Se va a quedar esta noche con Natsu y Lucy, me han dicho que está bien, pero que lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

-¿Estaba muy preocupado?

-Sting, vió como te atravesaban el pecho y como tu corazón dejó de latir. ¿Como coño crees que estaría nuestro hijo?

Sting, como es típico en él, en vez de fijarse en lo importante de la frase, se fijó en la parte que le interesaba.

-Nuestro hijo...-Susurró para si mismo.-Nunca me cansaré de escucharlo.

Rogue, que estaba molesto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Todos estaban preocupados, ¿sabes? Nova y Nash saltaron a la arena cuando te hirieron, Natsu les detuvo porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero él mismo había entrado en Dragon Force.-Dijo Rogue con una sonrisa.- Yukino no podía dejar de llorar y Orga, Rufus y Dobengal casi se cargan a los médicos cuando no les dejaron entrar a verte.

Sting miraba al suelo apretando los puños.

-Tengo que disculparme con ellos.

-No fue culpa tuya, te atacaron por la espada, en todo caso es culpa mía por no ser un buen compañero, no pude protegerte...yo...

Rogue dejó de hablar porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y se secó las lágrimas antes de que pudieran caer.

Sting cogió a su novio del cuello de la camiseta y le besó con dulzura.

-Tampoco fué culpa tuya.

Se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron, estuvieron así dios sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que Rogue habló.

-Te quiero Sting, mucho.-Todos sabían perfectamente lo tímido que era Rogue para estas cosas, pero la verdad es que no le daba ninguna verguenza admitirlo, estaba locamente enamorado de él, y le daba igual lo que nadie pensara.

-Lo sé, idiota.-Respondió Sting antes de besar a Rogue una vez más.-Vamos a casa.

Rogue asintió y cogió a Sting a caballito, salieron andando por la puerta del hospital cuando ya era de noche y se podían ver todas las estrellas en el cielo.

Cual fué su sorpresa cuando todo el gremio de Sabertooth y Fairy Tail estaban esperando a la salida del hospital y se abalanzaron sobre Sting nada más verle.

Akatsuki se acercó andando a sus padres con una expresión muy seria.

-Aka, yo-Sting estaba a punto de disculparse ante su hijo cuando éste se tiró a sus brazos llorando.

-¡Papá!-Dijo Akatsuki entre sollozos-¡nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto! ¡ni se te ocurra dejarme! ¡¿me oyes?!

Sting miró a su hijo y se le calló una lágrima. Abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y le acarició el pelo como cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas.

-Lo siento mucho hijo, esta bien, estoy bien.

Nadie pudo resistirse a la bonita escena y todo el mundo suspiró aliviado.

Cuando Akatsuki se separó de Sting, Luna y Nash se acercaron. Sting vió perfectamente que tenían los ojos rojos de llorar por mucho que intentaran ocultarlo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿ya no te va a pasar nada?-Preguntó Luna haciéndose la fuerte mientras se secaba una lagrima rápidamente.

-Anda, ven aqui.-Y dicho esto el dragon slayer de la luz abrazó a la pequeña Dragneel. La verdad es que Luna y Nash eran como hijos para él, les quería mucho a los dos y sentía haberles preocupado.

Nash se giró y abrazó a Akatsuki. No hicieron falta palabras, se conocían desde que habían nacido y sabían perfectamente que eran familia.

Natsu y Lucy se acercaron también.

-Rayos, no nos des estos sustos rubito.-Dijo Natsu, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Natsu no había llorado en ningún momento, al fin y al cabo el sabía perfectamente lo fuerte que era Sting y sabía que eso no iba a poder con él... aunque si que es verdad que cuando vió a aquel tipo atravesarle el pecho a su amigo no pudo evitar entrar en modo Dragon Force, y de no ser por Rogue, hubiera sido él quien matara a esos dos desgraciados.

-Lo siento, señor dragon force.

-¡Rogue!-Gritó Natsu sonrojado-¡yo te mato!

Y dicho ésto salió corriendo detrás del moreno, que reía divertido con la reacción de su amigo.

Después de todo, eran una gran familia.


	17. Chapter 17

Eran las 7 de la mañana, todavía quedaban 5 horas para que comenzara la batalla campal entre los seis gremios participantes, pero hacía ya un buen rato que nadie en el equipo podía dormir.

Storm estaba tumbado en el regazo de Luna mientras ésta hablaba con Reiki de la estrategia para el día. Gale y Nova estaban sentados de piernas cruzadas en las camas que él y Luna compartían escuchando las instrucciones de su 'líder'.

Le habían confiado el puesto de cerebro del equipo a Reiki por razones obvias: el resto de ellos eran demasiado impulsivos como para pensárselo dos veces antes de saltar a la batalla.

Si bien es cierto que en situaciones normales Luna también es bastante sensata, en lo que a pelear se refiere se parece mucho a su padre; y Natsu Dragneel no se había hecho famoso precisamente por su delicadeza.

Como si Storm le hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta y luego ésta se abrió para dejar ver pelo rosa y una bufanda blanca.

-Buenos días Papá.

-Tampoco podéis dormir aquí ¿eh?-a Natsu se le escapó una risita

-¿Que pasa?

-Cuando tenía vuestra edad y participabamos en los juegos, hubo un año en el que los miembros fuimos Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus y yo, y me e acordado de como Gajeel Gray y yo nos quedábamos despiertos hasta la madrugada discutiendo 'estrategias', y de como Erza nos dejaba inconscientes para 'descansar' para la batalla.

Storm, Gale y Reiki se reían.

-¿Y mi padre?-Dijo Nova.

-Laxus simplemente se ponía sus cascos y nos ignoraba, aunque a veces él se unía a nuestras discursiones sobre quien es el más fuerte y ese tipo de cosas.-Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Típico de él- Contestó Nova ahora riéndose ella también.

-Luna, ven un momento conmigo.

Luna se despidió de sus compañeros y siguió a Natsu hasta un parque cercano al hotel, donde este se puso a mirar a su alrededor y se mantenía en guardia.

-Papá, ¿que pasa? es raro verte tan tenso.

Natsu suspiró.

-Escucha, tu madre me ha pedido que no te diga esto pero definitivamente no puedo quedarme tranquilo.

-No me hago responsable si Mamá se enfada, eh.

Natsu rió de manera triste y luego se puso serio.

-Tened mucho cuidado con Morphilium.

Luna se tensó, más les vale que fueran ellos los que tuvieran cuidado con ella después de hacerle eso a Sting.

-Luna, estoy hablando enserio, sé perfectamente que lo único que quieres ahora es vengarte de ellos por lo de ayer, yo me siento igual, créeme; pero esto es distinto, Morphilium es un gremio oscuo que llevamos persiguiendo desde que tu madre y yo teníamos tu edad, son escurridizos y harán lo que sea para haceros daño.

-Tendré cuidado.

-Quería advertirte de alguien en concreto, ¿te acuerdas del primer día de los juegos?

-Si, claro.

-Estoy seguro de que notaste mi reacción cuando entró aquel hombre de pelo rojo y ojos negros.

-Como para no notarlo, estabas ardiendo Papá.

-Pasó hace 21 años, tu madre estaba embarazada de tí de apenas unos días y ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos aún. Lucy y yo estábamos en una misión, estábamos luchando contra unos bandidos, ya les teníamos atrapados y yo les estaba atando cuando aquel hombre atacó a tu madre por la espalda.

Luna escuchaba en silencio.

-La perforó un pulmón con una especia de lanza morada. Cuando quise darme cuenta la lanza se había desecho y la había envenenado. Acabé con él, pensé que le había matado, pero antes de 'morir' dijo algo extraño... solo lo escuché yo, Lucy estaba inconsciente, pero nunca se me olvidará lo que dijo.

Luna asintió, animándole a hablar.

-'Nos volveremos a ver dentro de 20 años, pero en ese momento el más joven de nosotros cuatro perecerá.'

-¿Cuatro?

-Lucy y yo no lo entendimos hasta un mes más tarde, cuando Wendy descubrió que Lucy estaba embarazada. Durante todos estos años estuve alerta, pero no le dí mayor importancia puesto que pensé que le había matado, no: estaba seguro de que le había matado.

-Papá...

-Hasta el primer día de los juegos. Le ví aparecer y mirar a Lucy, a ti...

-Papá, está bien, tendré cuidado, lo prometo.

-Solo quería avisarte de esto: he hablado con Guildarts y con todos, estamos de acuerdo en que si pasa cualquier cosa voy a intervenir en los juegos, me dá igual que nos eliminen, y lo siento mucho Luna, ya se que es tu primer torneo, pero como ese bastardo de un solo paso en falso te juro q-

Los puños de Natsu ya estaban otra vez en llamas.

-No estaré sola, están Reiki, Nova, Gale, Storm... estoy segura de que no van a dejar que pase nada. Además: soy una orgullosa dragon slayer de fuego, no van a poder conmigo tan fácilmente.- Dijo Luna con aquella sonrisa que había heredado de su padre.

-Confío en ti, cariño, pero ten cuidado, ¿ne?

Padre e hija volvieron a la posada, ya eran las 9 y el equipo decidió aprovechar sus últimos momentos de descanso antes de la batalla... al estilo Fairy Tail, es decir: peleando, bailando, comiendo y despertando a toda la ciudad con el jaleo que tenían montado.

A las doce todos los equipos fueron llamados desde el sexto puesto hasta el primero, el público enloqueció, pero todo el mundo estaba algo decepcionado de no ver a Sting en el equipo de Saber, en su lugar estaba Dobengal, que si bien en menor número, también tenía unos cuantos fans que se emocionaron al verle.

Los equipos se colocaron en unas plataformas de lácrima, que les teletransportaron a diferentes lugares de la ciudad de Crocus (la cual ya había sido evacuada y contaba con una magia que hacía que todos los destrozos ocasionados en las peleas fueran reparados con magia cuando el torneo acabara).

Empezó la cuenta atrás.

-3

-2

-1...

-¡Que comience la final de los grandes juegos mágicos de Fiore!


	18. Chapter 18

La competición empezó con el disparo de un cañon, los cinco miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail se dispersaron hacia las posiciones acordadas para la batalla.

Luna le había contado a sus compañeros lo que su padre le dijo aquella mañana, por lo que decidieron que, a pesar de que nadie dudaba de las habilidades de la chica; lo mejor sería que ella no se enfrentara al hombre, al menos no estando sola, pues ya conocían las jugarretas de Morphilium y ninguno de ellos tenía intención de dejarles hacer nada.

Entre los cinco habían decidido que lo mejor sería que Luna, Nova y Storm se dispersaran para atacar a el resto de gremios, mientras que Gale y Reiki, que tenían mucha experiencia luchando juntos fueran a por Morphilium.

Estaban corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, siguiendo el olfato de Gale para detectar al gremio oscuro cuando una luz negra que llegaba hasta el cielo se pudo ver en la dirección en la que iban los chicos.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió cuando vieron a un muy enfadado Rogue peleando él solo contra los 5 miembros del equipo de Morphilium, los tres miembros que había antes y los dos sustitutos de aquellos a los que Rogue había matado el día anterior.

Uno de ellos iba a atacar a Rogue por la espalda de una manera muy similar a la que lo habían hecho con Sting, pero, por suerte, un mazo de hierro paró el ataque y acto seguido se convirtió en una especie de espada con espinas giratorias de hierro, que más que una espada parecía una motosierra; la cual, sin pensárselo dos veces, Gale incrustó en el pecho de la mujer.

En apenas unos minutos habían acabado con todos los miembros y se habían quedado para asegurarse de que la lácrima les transportaba fuera de la arena donde estaba teniendo lugar la pelea.

Gale Reiki y Rogue esperaron a que Morphilium estuviera fuera de juego, pero en el mismo instante en el que éstos se fueron, empezó la batalla de Fairy Tail contra Sabertooth.

Rogue, al ser uno contra dos tenía una gran desventaja, y estaba a punto de perder cuando levantó la vista al cielo y vió como en el marcador de Sabertooth faltaban 3 puntos, es decir, tres de los miembros de su equipo habían sido derrotados: Rufus a manos de Storm, Orga a manos de Jura y Yukino a manos de Luna.

Rogue sonrió y se tapó la boca.

Gale y Reiki estaban confundidos hasta que vieron a Dobengal unirse a la batalla y lanzar una bomba de humo paralizante.

Estaban a punto de ser eliminados cuando un rayo dejo paralizados a Rogue y Dobengal.

La situación actual era de hecho bastante cómica: Rogue, Reiki, Gale y Dobengal se miraban entre si confusos e impotentes, los cuatro estaban paralizados, pero Gale estaba sonriendo confiadamente: solo había dos usuarios del rayo en esta pelea, y Orga había sido derrotado por Jura, lo que significa que...

-¿Una ayudita?

Nova estaba de pie de brazos cruzados en un tejado cercano mirando a sus compañeros divertida.

-No vendría mal, la verdad.- Dijo Reiki

-Eso pensaba.

Y dicho esto Nova bajó de un salto y se colocó delante de Rogue.

-Lo siento tio Rogue, pero ésta es nuestra victoria.

Y dicho esto les lanzó a los pobres Rogue y Dobengal un rugido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos fuera de combate en el instante.

Con Reiki y Gale fuera de combate temporalmente por el humo paralizante, Nova no podía hacer otra cosa mas que esconderlos en un lugar seguro y esperar a que pudieran re-incorporarse a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Storm y Luna se encargaban en equipo de las pocas personas que aún quedaban en pie, como Antrax de Mermaid heel y una pareja de Phantom Lord.

Lyon y Jura aún estaban en pie, y estaban dando una buena pelea a decir verdad.

Se podían oír los gritos de apollo desde ambos banquillos, en especial el ruidoso Fairy Tail.

Luna y Storm juntaron sus espaldas: Luna contra Jura y Storm contra Lyon.

-¡COMO PIERDAS CONTRA ESE OJOS PUNTIAGUDOS NO ENTRAS EN CASA!- Se escuchó a Gray gritar desde el banquillo, y a todos los presentes les calló una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-Dejamelo a mí.

En cuestión de segundos Storm se había arrancado la parte superior de su ropa, exponiendo su pulido torso.

Ambas peleas comenzaron, y gracias al hecho de poseer ambas magia de hielo y de agua frente a un mago de hielo (cuyo estilo de pelea era el mismo que el de su padre y, por lo tanto Storm conocía muy bien) no tubo demasiados problemas para derrotar a Lyon, eso si, no se libró de una buena herida en la espalda que probablemente le dejara cicatriz.

Mientras tanto, Luna estaba teniendo problemas con Jura, está claro que el título de uno de los 10 magos santos no lo reparten con los cereales.

Luna había empezado ganando la pelea, pero a medida que el timepo pasaba, Jura parecía hacerse más y más fuerte, estaba a punto de ser aplastada por uno de sus pilares de roca cuando éste se paró en seco a unos centímetros de ella.

Extrañada, Luna se levantó del suelo y se encontró con Reiki, con un aura muy aterradora digna de la mismísima Erza que había dejado K.O. a Jura.

Nova y Gale venían andando por detrás bastante magullados, en especial Gale, q ue ya fuera por el humo o por las heridas no podía andar solo y se apoyaba en Nova.

Los cinco se miraron entre sí, eran los últimos en pie, habían ganado los juegos. Luego miraron al banquillo, todos sonrientes y haciendo la marca del gremio.

Solo que...

Al mirar al banquillo la escena no era la que habían esperado.

Erza y Mirajane estaban desprendían un aura que haría a cualquiera tener pesadillas.

Gajeel estaba delante de Levy de manera protectora. Chispas eléctricas salían del cuerpo de Laxus.

Gray y Juvia estaban delante de Rin y Sylvia.

Lucy estaba llorando mientras gritaba algo y Natsu estaba ardiendo en llamas en aquellas partes donde no abrazaba a Lucy.

Luna miró detras suyo, y ahí mismo estaba aquel hombre de pelo rojo y ojos negros del que su padre le había advertido, sonriéndola de manera tenebrosa.

Storm entendió la situación enseguida y se colocó delante de su novia, levantó un escudo de hielo y se puso en posición de ataque, pero el hombre solo estaba ahí, sonriendo callado, hasta que habó.

-Natsu Dragneel, ahora, después de 20 años, he venido a cumplir con mi promesa.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJA!

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y se teletransportó detrás del escudo de hielo, se puso en posición y disparó una lanza negra a la cabeza de Luna.

Todo pasó en un instante.

Luna cerró los ojos esperando en impacto.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue un cuerpo frente a ella con los brazos extendidos.

No podía ver con claridad y no entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que oyó el grito de su madre.

-¡NATSU!

En apenas unos segundos Gray tenía al hombre contra el suelo y Erza acabó con él cortándole la cabeza para asegurarse de que ésta vez no sobreviviría.

Luna enfocó la mirada y entendió lo que estaba pasando.

La lanza no había llegado a ella por una razón muy simple.

Su padre la había salvado.

Y ahora él tenía una enorme lanza negra a la altura del corazón.

Lucy llegó junto a Natsu en apenas unos segundos, y nada más sentir los brazos de su mujer, el mago de fuego calló de rodillas al suelo escupiendo sangre.

-Lu-na...-Dijo Natsu a duras penas.

-¿E-ella esta b-bien?

Lucy, llorando esbozó una sonrisa como pudo.

-Está bien Natsu, la has salvado.-Dijo ella abrazandole fuerte.

-G-gra-cias a d-dios...

Luna se acercó a sus padres llorando en silencio.

-¡¿Por que?!

Natsu abrazó a Luna.

-¿P-por qque, me p-preguntas?-Dijo Natsu y se rió con debilidad.

-¿Acaso no eres mi pequeña?

Luna y Lucy abrazaban a Natsu con fuerza. Nash se acercó a ellos.

-Oye, e-esto no tiene gracia papá...

Él, como pudo, sonrió a su hijo y se quitó la bufanda, se la enrolló a Nash en el cuello y con lágrimas en los ojos habló.

-Nash, ahora eres el hombre de la casa, tienes que proteger a nuestras chicas, ¿entendido?

Se oían gritos de fondo, y Wendy vino corriendo a ayudarles, empezó a curar la herida de Natsu con magia.

-No lo entiendo, Natsu-san, la magia no está funcionando.-Dijo Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Voy a imbocar el espíritu rey, seguramente que él sepa como curar a-

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, las necesitas, ¿no?

-¡Te necesito a ti, idiota!-Dijo ella llorando en su pecho, ahora eran solo ellos dos, Luna, Nash y Wendy habían ido a buscar a Polysuka.

Natsu estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para hablar, pero aún así intentaba consolar a su mujer.

-Lucy, ¿te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?

-Claro que me acuerdo-dijo ella riendo sobre sus lágrimas- te habían herido gravemente en una misión, y cuando despertaste te abracé y te besé sin darme cuenta.

-No entiendo como pude tardar tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti...-Dijo él riéndose y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Ella simplemente asentía llorando.

-Luce, conocerte, quererte, formar una familia contigo... es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-Lucy notaba como poco a poco el calor de Natsu se apagaba.- estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, pero te quiero, Lucy, te quiero con todas mis fuerzas y yo-Natsu hizo una pausa y una lágrima calló en el hombro de Lucy.

Ella se separó de él, él juntó su frente con la suya y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho Lu-ce...

El calor de Natsu se apagó y su cabeza calló hacia atrás.

Luna y Nash acababan de llegar con Polysuka.

Luna se quedó parada en el sitio, y Nash calló al suelo de rodillas.

Reiki se arrodilló frente a él y le abrazó con fuerza.

Lucy miró a Polysuka sin brillo en los ojos.

-Ayúdale, te lo suplico.


	19. Chapter 19

Para cuando Polysuka llegó a la arena las autoridades ya habían evacuado a los civiles.

En el centro de la arena estaba Lucy, que sujetaba el cuerpo inerte de Natsu entre sus brazos rodeada por todos sus compañeros.

Las personas que quedaban en el estadio eran los magos de los gremios participantes. La mayoría de ellos no queían entrometerse en la escena, pero personas como Lyon Bastia, Doranbolt, Sting, Rogue y Akatsuki se habían lanzado a la arena casi tan rápido como los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Reiki abrazaba a Nash con fuerza y dibujaba círculos en la espalda de su novio en un intento de relajarle, pero por más que quisiera arreglarlo todo, lo único que podía hacer por él en estos momentos era tapar el cuerpo de Natsu con el suyo para que Nash no lo viera.

Gray, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, miraba el cuerpo de Natsu como si la escena ante sus ojos no fuera posible.

Mientras Polysuka evaluaba la condición de Natsu, Luna se mantenía inmóvil, temblando en el mismo sitio donde estaba cuando había vuelto con la curandera.

-Es mi culpa...

Luna miraba el cuerpo de su padre ignorando los intentos de Storm de calmarla mientras las lágrimas caían en silencio por sus mejillas sin parar.

Finalmente, Polysuka habló:

-La lanza que lo ha atravesado tiene un veneno muy potente que drena toda la magia del cuerpo del afectado, lo que le ha provocado una parada cardíaca.

Wendy inmediatamente comenzó a tratar a Natsu.

-Espera Wendy, no se trata de un simple síndrome de deficiencia mágica que se pueda curar con los métodos convencionales. En mi casa en Magnolia hay algo que podría funcionar como antí es seguro que vaya a funcionar pero es mejor que nada.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que inyectarle el antídoto en menos de 10 minutos o será demasiado tarde.

Las palabras de la curandera habían sido como una jarra de agua helada para todos los presentes: era imposible ir y venir de Magnolia en 10 minutos.

-Tu.-Dijo Polysuka señalando a Doranbolt-¿tienes magia de teletransporte, verdad?- él asintió- me llevarás a casa, y tu-dijo ahora a Lucy- encárgate de mantenerle con vida, pero asegúrate de darle un poco de tu magia o no durará 3 minutos, esto debería darnos algo de tiempo.

Y dicho esto Polysuka desapareció con Doranbolt.

Lucy colocó a Natsu en el suelo y cerró sus manos en un puño sobre su corazón; sin decir una palabra comenzó a presionar el pecho del dragon slayer una y otra vez.

Cuando hizo esto 30 veces paró y comprobó su respiración: no estaba respirando.

Con una mano le tapó la nariz y con la otra abrió su boca, cogió aire y concentró toda la magia que pudo en él. Presionó sus labios con los de Natsu, proporcionándole aire y magia para volver a presionar su pecho cuando acabó.

Lucy derramaba lágrimas en silencio que caían en las mejillas de Natsu, era la primera vez que le había besado y no había notado calor en sus labios, pero ella no se iba a rendir, de ninguna manera iba a dejarle morir.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Gray miraba la escena en silencio temiéndose lo peor.

Nunca había visto al dragon slayer en aquellas condiciones, siempre se las había arreglado para superar cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera por delante y encima salvar a todos.

Entonces... ¿por que ahora estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, luchando por su vida?

Se acercó a Natsu y empezó a darle bofetadas en las mejillas. Al principio todos pensaron que se había vuelto loco, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que lo que estaba intentado hacer era traerle de vuelta junto con Lucy.

-¡Natsu, escúchame idiota!-Decía Gray mientras le abofetebaba, parando solo para que Lucy le diera aire.-¡No puedes rendirte ¿me oyes?!- Gray paró de abofetearle.-Mi mejor amigo no es alguien tan débil...- Agachó la cabeza para cubrir las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas. Lucy, que era la única que había escuchado la última frase, le miró y le sonrió para luego volver a su trabajo.

Gray vió a Lucy, estaba hecha polvo, cubierta en sudor y temblando por el miedo y la falta de magia, pero no se estaba rindiendo, y él tampoco lo iba a hacer; apretó los dientes y siguió intentando traerle de vuelta.

Rogue miraba a Lucy atónito.

-Es increíble lo fuerte que es.

Y no es de extrañar, cuando Sting había estado en la misma situación, Rogue no había podido hacer nada mas que coger la mano del rubio y llorar.

Era impresionante la fuerza de voluntad de Lucy, y Sting, que le había oído le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Los dos lo son.-Dijo en voz alta.

Lucy notaba como poco a poco se iba quedando sin magia y sin fuerzas ¿cuantos minutos habían pasado? cada segundo era una eternidad para ella, y cada vez que tocaba la piel de Natsu el frió era mayor.

Habían pasado ya 8 minutos desde que se fué Polysuka y, cuando las fuerzas empezaron a fallar a Lucy, se volvió a acercar a Natsu para darle aire. Inpiró y volvió a concentrar su magia, cerró los ojos y le besó.

Pero algo era diferente esta vez, aunque solo hubiera sido por un segundo había notado como sus labios se habían movido.

Lucy se separó de Natsu al instante con los ojos como platos y se paró a escuchar.

Era muy débil, pero estaba respirando.

Puso su cabeza en pecho de Natsu.

Estaba latiendo.

Gray se separó y fue a darle las noticias a los demás.

Luna se tapó la boca con las manos mientras gritaba de alegría y sus lágrimas mojaban la camiseta de Storm.

Nash solo podía suspirar aliviado y llorar de la alegría.

Lucy cogió a Natsu en sus brazos, le abrazaba en el suelo, la espalda de Natsu estaba apollada en las rodillas de Lucy y su cabeza descansaba en el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

Ella le observaba preocupada, como las venas de su cuello se tensaban, como fruncía el ceño con dolor. Parecía que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

-Natsu...

Lucy susurraba su nombre con cariño, y poco a poco, abrió los ojos.

Al principio abría y cerraba la boca como un pez que busca oxígeno, y Lucy con mucho cuidado y con una empresión calmada y dulce le apartaba el pelo de la cara con suaves caricias.

-Luce...

Ella puso su mano en la mejilla de Natsu y juntó su frente con la de él.

-Estoy aquí, mi vida, estoy aquí.

-Luce, tengo mucho frío...

Natsu cerró los ojos y Lucy no podía hacer nada ante la cruza realidad: sin el antídoto a Natsu a penas le quedaban unos minutos de vida.

Luna se acercó a sus padres y se agachó junto a ellos, tocó la frente de su padre y ahogó un grito, estaba congelado.

-Mamá, déjame a mi.

Lucy lo entendió a la primera y dejó que fuera Luna quien abrazara a Natsu.

Natsu solo pudo sonreír con dolor cuando sintió el calor de su pequeña maga de fuego.

Con los ojos cerrados, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-Mi pequeña...

Natsu no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que Luna estaba ahí con él.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto...-Dijo Luna sollozando mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar.-Todo esto es culpa mía...

La voz de Natsu era apenas un susurro, pero era cálida.

-Nada... nada de... esto es-Natsu paró para respirar y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.-culpa...tuya.

-Pero...pero yo...

A pesar del enorme esfuerzo que le suponía, Natsu juntó todas sus fuerzas para levantar su brazo y posarlo en la mejilla de su hija. Luna cogió la mano de Natsu y la dejó ahí.

La mano de Natsu cayó al suelo de golpe y todo el mundo se alarmó, Nash corrió hacia su padre.

Lucy vió como el pecho de Natsu subía y bajaba con dificultad cada vez más rápido, como si se estuviera quedando sin aire.

En ese momento dos personas aparecieron en la arena, y sin pensárselo dos veces Lucy se levantó y fué hacia Polysuka, que también parecía estar cansada.

-Dale esto.-Dijo la maga dándole un frasco con un líquido rojo a Lucy.- espero que funcione...

Lucy no se paró siquiera a darle las gracias y volvió corriendo junto a Natsu, que tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido con dolor.

Lucy abrió el frasco y se metió el líquido en la boca.

Levantó la cabeza de Natsu y le besó.

Natsu ahogó un sonido de placer en los labios de Lucy cuando notó como el antídoto le hacía efecto.

Ella le abrazó con las fuerzas que la quedaban mientras notaba como su calor volvía poco a poco y su respiración dejaba de ser tan agitada. Escuchaba como su corazón se calmaba mientras notaba como dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

Fué en ese instante cuando ella, por primera vez desde que apareció el hombre de Morphilium, se relajo y dejó salir sus emociones.

Natsu sonreía con culpabilidad al notar como Lucy temblaba en sus brazos.

El resto del gremio se abrazaba y lloraba de felicidad.

Nash y Luna se unieron al abrazo y los cuatro estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que se separaron y Lucy fué a darle las gracias a Polysuka.

Reiki y Storm se acercaron también a Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos, al fin y al cabo eran como de la familia familia, y sería mentira decir que no habían sufrido viendole asi.

-De verdad Natsu-san...-Dijo Storm.

-No nos des estos sustos.-Acabó Reiki.

Natsu simplemente ronrió y les revolvió el pelo a los chicos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vió como Gray abrazaba a Lucy más tiempo del necesario.

-¡Oye princesa de hielo, las manos fuera!

Lucy no podía evitar hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-Venga Natsu, no seas así.-Dijo Lucy y miró a Gray con cara divertida.- Gray estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amigo.

Juvia decidió que sería divertido seguirle la corriente a Lucy por una vez.

-Si, Juvia pudo ver como Gray-sama era detrás de Lucy el que más estaba llorando.

Gray se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¡LUCY, JUVIA, TRAIDORAS!

Natsu miraba a Gray embobado.

-Oye Gray.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?!-Dijo Gray acercándose a Natsu furioso y avergonzado.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa dulce.

Gray le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Simplemente ten más cuidado.-Dijo y le dió un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

Todo el mundo fué a saludarle y cuando todos se calmaron Natsu preguntó:

-Morphilium... ¿que ha sido de ellos?

Erza cerró los puños.

-Todos han escapado, solo hemos podido acabar con los que Rogue mató y con el que hoy atacó a Luna.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que Sting interrumpió.

-¡La próxima vez seré yo quien patee sus penosos traseros!

-No creo que sean tan estúpidos como para acercarse a mi después de haberle hecho a Natsu.-Dijo Lucy con un aura negra que hizo que hasta Mirajane y Erza sudaran frío.

-E-esto...-Dijo una voz con miedo.

-¡¿QUE?!-Gritó Lucy.

-L-la f-f-f-f-fiesta de celebración será mañana por la noche en el castillo-kabo.-Dijo el hombre vestido de calabaza con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

El humor de todo Fairy Tail cambió en un instante y comenzaron a gritar y a levantar a Nova, Gale, Reiki, Storm y Luna por los aires.

El resto de gremios les miraban y sonreían, nadie podía decir que las hadas no se lo hubieran ganado este año.


	20. Chapter 20

Aquella noche Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se fueron de fiesta juntos, es decir: caos.

Orga y Gajeel se habían apoderado del micrófono del bar en el que estaban y se dedicaban a dejar sordos a los pocos que seguían sobrios (entre ellos Levy y Rufus, que intentaban hablar de libros tranquilamente pero les estaba resultando algo imposible) mientras que la gran y borracha mayoría les coreaba.

Wendy había realizado un tratamiento de emergencia a Natsu y, aunque se supone que tendría que estar descansando en la cama, éste tenía tantas energías como de costumbre.

Sting, que también estaba todavía cubierto de vendas, peleaba con Natsu alegremente mientras Lucy y Rogue suspiraban por detrás.

Storm, que cuando está borracho se pone... dejémoslo en cariñoso; estaba muy ocupado matando a Luna a besos mientras esta sentada en su regazo discutía con Nova sobre quien de las dos había dado un mejor espectáculo en las peleas: toda una escena.

Gale, Nash y Reiki bebían en la barra y se reían de alguna broma tonta del rubio.

Erza se dedicaba a someter a Jet y Droy.

Mirajane estaba siendo acosada por un mago de Saber que era su fan hasta que Laxus llegó y la abrazó por detras como un dragón que proteje su tesoro.

Akatsuki hablaba con Sylvia, quien estaba bastante borracha y había comenzado a quitarse la camiseta.

Al ver esto el joven Eucliffe se sonrojó, pero se sonrojó el doble cuando llegó el hermano gemelo de Sylvia, Rin completamente desnudo y le miró muy de cerca.

-Rogue san.-Dijo Juvia, ya bastante borracha.-¿A Akatsuki-kun le gusta Sylvia?

-Creo que si.-Dijo Rogue divertido.

-¿Si? Yo pensaba que le gustaba Rin.-Dijo Sting frunciendo el ceño.

-¡PAPÁ!.-Dijo Akatsuki que les había oído.

Gray por su parte, se acercó a Juvia, la abrazó por detrás y empezó a darla besos en el cuello.

Gale dejó la barra y se fué a hablar con Nova, cosa que Reiki aprovechó para acercarse a Nash.

-Quiero mi premio.-Dijo Reiki con voz sensual.

A Nash no le hicieron falta dos segundos para levantarse de la silla y llevarse a Reiki a su cuarto.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo en el que estaba su cuarto y nada mas llegar a éste Nash se tiró a la cama y miró a Reiki.

-Reiki...-Dijo Nash con un pequeño gemido para llamar la atención de su novio, cosa que funcionó perfectamente, y Reiki empezó a devorar los labios del rubio.

Nash se movió en la cama y se sentó encima de Reiki, frotando sus caderas con las de él en el proceso, cosa que provocó más a Reiki, que no podía hacer otra cosa más que morderse los labios mientras Nash se quitaba la camiseta.

Reiki pasó una mano por los abdominales de Nash, le sonrió con malicia y comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas ahí por donde pasaba, bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones. Nash soltó un gemido cuando Reiki se concentró en la zona.

Esta vez volvieron a girar y Nash se encontraba tumbado en el cama debajo de Reiki.

Reiki llevó sus manos al cinturón de Nash y lo desabrochó, y mientras Reiki le quitaba los pantalones a su novio no pudo evitar ver como su erección había subido.

Nash, que ya se había cansado de ser el único que estaba perdiendo la ropa; metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Reiki acariciando sus marcados abdominales. Poco a poco le quitó la camiseta a Reiki y los pantalones vinieron después.

Nash llevó su mano a la creciente erección de Reiki y empezó a hacer circulos con su dedo por encima del boxer.

-Nash...deja de tentarme-Dijo Reiki ansioso.

Nash siguió un rato y cuando decidió que ya había jugado lo suficiente con Reiki metió la mato dentro del boxer y lo deslizó hacia abajo mientras se quitaba el suyo.

Nash giró sobre la cama y comenzó a besar las caderas del pelirrojo, bajando poco a poco para volverle loco.

-Ugh!-Reiki ahogó un gemido mordiéndose los labios mientras Nash lamía su miembro.

Nash miró sonrojado a Reiki mientras lo hacía.

-Reiki...-Dijo Nash de manera sensual.

Ya está.

Reiki ya no podía más.

Se separó y sacó un bote de lubricante de la mesilla nocturna, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada con él Nash se lo quitó de las manos y empezó a aplicarselo a Reiki.

Cuando acabó se posicionó encima de su novio y comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las suyas moviéndose sobre él.

-Na-sh...

Nash se acercó le besó mientras se posicionaba de manera que Reiki pudiera entrar dentro de él. Reiki besó a Nash y lo hizo.

Giraron en la cama y Reiki volvía a estar tumbado encima de Nash.

Nash rodeó las caderas de Reiki con sus piernas, acercándole más a él.

Reiki comenzó a moverse y Nash gemía sin contenerse nada, cosa que volvía a Reiki loco y aumentaba el ritmo con el que se movía.

Nash estaba llegando a su límite.

-¡Reiki!

Reiki juntó su frente con la de Nash y le besó con cariño mientras ambos alcanzaban su límite.

Cuando acabaron Reiki se tumbó en la cama junto a Nash y le abrazó contra su pecho mientras le besaba la frente.

-Te quiero Nash.

-Y yo a ti, Reiki.

Los chicos se durmieron en los brazos del otro en cuestión de minutos.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo del hotel los adultos seguían bebiendo, ya estaban todos MUY borrachos (a excepción de Levy que no estaba bebiendo por estar embarazada).

-¡DALE AHÍ HIJO!- Coreaba Natsu mientras se volvían a oír los gemidos de Reiki.

-¡ESE ES MI HIJO!- Decía Erza animada.- ¡Natsu, a éste paso tendremos nietos en 9 meses!

-¡Soy muy joven para ser abuelo todavía!.-Decía Natsu mientras Mirajane le daba otra jarra de cerbeza en la mesa donde estaban reunidos los adultos.

-Natsu-san, Erza-san, Nash y Gale son hombres, no pueden tener hijos.- Dijo Yukino borracha junto a Lucy.

-¡Ugh Reiki!

-¿No están haciendo mucho? yo pensaba que el sexo gay no era para tanto.-Dijo Gray.

-Juvia siempre se ha preguntado como sería sexo con dos hombres.

Rogue pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sting y sonrió triunfante.

-Intenso.

-¡Pero yo quiero nietos!-Dijo Lucy.

-No te preocupes mamá.-Dijo Luna guiñando un ojo mientras subía de la mano con Storm al cuarto de sobra.- Estoy en ello.

-Los hijos de salamander son muy activos.- Comentó Gajeel.

-Natsu y Lucy no eran muy diferentes a su edad.

La pareja se miró y chocó los cinco.

-Oye papá.-Dijo Akatsuki mirando a Sting.- ¿Me quedo aqui a dormir vale?

Nova y Gale se acercaron.

-Reiki hoy no va a dormir en la habitación asi que sobran camas.

-Vale, pero mañana vienes a la posada antes de comer.-Dijo Rogue.

Cuando Akatsuki se fue Sting y Rogue se levantaron.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir.-Dijo Sting.

-Si, a dormir...-Dijo Rogue por lo bajini mientras salían del hotel.

La fiesta siguió hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente llegó el dueño del hotel y vió los restos de la fiesta, solo pudo sonreír, 'este gremio no cambiará nunca', pensó.


	21. Chapter 21

Las mujeres de los gremios participantes se preparaban para el baile en una de las habitaciones del castillo Mercurio.

Mirajane estaba ayudando a Yukino a ponerse un corset (la pobre chiquilla casi ahogándose por la fuerza con la que Mira estaba atándola el dichoso invento).

Lucy peinaba a Luna y Juvia hacía lo mismo con Sylvia.

Nova, que conocía lo bruta que podía ser su madre, decidió que pedirle ayuda a Levy sería una mejor idea.

Cuando todas las chicas estuvieron listas bajaron al salón principal.

Hacía ya rato que la mayoría de los chicos habían llegado, y muchos estaban hablando en grupos y comiendo.

Al oír las voces de las chicas Storm se giró y se quedó paralizado.

Era la primera vez que veía a Luna tan arreglada y con un vestido tan elegante, y por la cara que se le había quedado estaba más que claro que al chico le gustaban las vistas.

Luna llevaba puesto un vestido de gala que la llegaba hasta los tobillos y tenía un escote que resaltaba su pecho de manera perfeta.

El vestido era blanco con toques dorados en algunas partes que hacían que pareciera que el vestido estaba en llamas. Su salvaje pelo rosa estaba recogido de manera que no le llegara a los hombros y dos trenzas adornaban su cabeza.

Luna, por otro lado, también estaba bastante impresionada con lo bien que se veía su novio en el traje que llavaba puesto: Storm llevaba puesto unos pantalones de traje negros a juego con una camisa negra que resaltaba los músculos de sus brazos y un chaleco blanco con una pajarita gris, definitivamente tendría que convencerle para que se lo pusiera más a menudo.

Lucy le dió un beso en la mejilla a Natsu (que nunca se acostumbraría a verla con estos vestidos) y se fué a saludar a su amiga la Reina Hisui E. Fiore.

Hacía unos 5 años que el anterior rey había muerto y Hisui había ascendido al trono (más por obligacion que por otra cosa, la verdad, a Hisui no le gustaba la idea de ser reina en lo más mínimo).

Cuando el rey murió gente de todo el país acudió a su funeral, fué un evento muy trsite para el reino: todo el mundo quería a su animado y bondadoso rey, pero sabían que su hija haría un buen trabajo en su lugar.

Al cabo de un rato Hisui subió las escaleras del salón para poder ver a todo el mundo y llamó a los cinco representantes de Fairy Tail a recoger el premio.

Nova y Luna subían las escaleras de dos en dos emocionadas mientras que Gale se tropezaba de los nervios y Reiki junto a Storm subían calmados las escaleras.

Una vez arriba la princesa dió un discurso sobre la magia en este país y sobre como todos habían dado lo mejor este año en el campeonato.

-Sin más dilación...-Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa y elevó una copa dorada que entregó a Reiki- ¡Felicidades, Fairy Tail!

Los miembros del gremio alzaron sus puños y celebraban con alegría la primera victoria de este equipo.

-Celebrar mientras podáis, ¡el año que viene la copa será de Sabertooth!-Dijo Sting

-¡Lamia Scale será el vencedor!-Grtó Lyon

-¡Eso quisieras ojos puntiagudos!-Le contestó Gray

Los ''hermanos'' juntaron sus frentes gruñendo y antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban sin camiseta.

-Gray, tu ropa.-Dijo Cana bebiendo con Baccus en una esquina.

Gray se miró a si mismo y se sorpendió.

-¡¿En que momento...?!

Los guardias del palacio le miraron con diversión, estaban acostumbrados a las fiestas de estos gremios en el castillo año tras año, y, aunque quitarse la camiseta en el castillo sería motivo de detención un día normal, hoy era un día de celebración.

En algún momento todo el mundo empezó a beber y cuando ya estaban todos muy borrachos a Mirajane se le ocurrió una manera de hacer las cosas más divertidas.

-Chicos, ¿queréis jugar a un juego?

En circunstancias normales, los padres y los hijos no se emborrachan juntos, pero todos sabemos que esta gente es de todo menos normal, además: podrían ser sus padres, pero todos tenían el cuerpo (y la mayoría de ellos la mente) de unos adolescentes.

-¡Bieeeeen, un juego!-Cantaba Sylvia divertida.

Laxus, que conoce demasiado bien a su mujer sintió un sudor frío.

-El juego se llama 'La rueda de la fortuna', ¿lo conocéis?

Algunos en el grupo contestaron que si, pero como la mayoría no sabía de que se trataba, Mira comenzó a explicarlo.

-Ésta lácrima tiene una ruleta con dos opciones: prueba y verdad. Cuando la rueda cae en prueba el grupo tiene que decidir que es lo que tiene que hacer la persona, y cuando cae en verdad, la lácrima selecciona una pregunta aleatoria que se tiene que responder.

La gente asintió.

-Si alguien no contesta una pregunta o falla en una prueba es eliminado.

Volvieron a asentir y se sentaron en círculo.

-¿No sois un poco mayores para hacer estas cosas?-Dijo Akatsuki a los adultos.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí y hubo un silencio, luego todos se empezaron a reir como locos ante la idea de el pequeño Eucliffe. Podían ser padres si, pero el espíritu fiestero de Fairy Tail era contagioso y, desde luego duradero.

Mirajane colocó la lácrima en el centro y se sentó junto a Laxus. Cana colocó una botella vacía en el centro y la giró.

La botella paró en Gajeel.

Gajeel se acercó a la lácrima y giró la ruleta, que se detuvo en una casilla de 'prueba'.

-¡Cuélgate de la lámpara y haz el gorila dos turnos seguidos!-Dijo Natsu

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo y Gajeel, que no tenía intenciones de ser el primer eliminado se colgó de la lámpara y empezó a balancearse.

Volvieron a girar la botella y ésta vez se detuvo en Reiki, que giró la ruleta y cayó en 'verdad'.

La pregunta fué la siguiente: ¿Cuántas veces se te han confesado?.

A Nash le saltó una vena en la frente, su novio, a parte de ser extremadamente fuerte, era endemoniadamente sexy y por si eso no fuera poco tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial como modelo: toda una celebridad con club de fans incluído.

Reiki se rascó la nuca y miró al suelo sonrojado.

-No estoy muy seguro...

Erza asintió orgullosa.

-Mi hijo es todo un galán como su padre.

Jellal se sonrojó, obviamente.

Los Fernandes eran en verdad muy famosos.

Esta vez la botella giró y se paró en Levy.

La maga giró la ruleta y la siguiente pregunta salió de la mecánica voz de la lácrima:

-¿Como perdiste la virginidad? 

Se oyó un golpe detrás del grupo y todos se giraron para ver a Gajeel que se había caído al suelo y estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a empezar a hechar humo por las orejas en cualquier momento.

Nadie pudo evitar reirse ante la reacción del hombre y, Levy, también muy sonrojada fué eliminada por no responder a la pregunta.

Pasaron unas cuantas rondas y en el círculo ya solo quedaban Natsu, Lucy, Storm, Sting, Yukino, Luna, Reiki y Cana.

La botella paró en Luna, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos de reirse de su hermano que acababa de ser eliminado en la ronda anterior al tener que vestirse de mujer y fallar estrepitósamente.

Giró la botella y la máquina habló proponiéndola la pregunta: 

-¿Cuando ha sido la vez que más miedo has pasado en toda tu vida?

El hambiente alegre se desvaneció en unos instantes y Storm miró a su novia preocupado.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres.

-No pasa nada, no es que esté avergonzada ni nada por el estilo, es solo que...

Luna paró unos momentos por que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y sentía que si seguía hablando iba a llorar.

Natsu miraba a su hija sentado frente a ella con comprensión.

Cuando todos pensaron que Luna no iba a responder, habló: 

-Bueno, estoy segura de que todos lo sabéis.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada mientras una lágrima la caía por la mejilla y Storm la abrazaba dándola un beso en la nuca.

Después de aquello decidieron dejar el juego y se dedicaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que había empezado a sonar en el palacio el resto de la noche.


	22. Chapter 22

Ya era de noche cuando Fairy Tail llegó a Magnolia. Sus amigos de Sabertooth habían ido a despedirles a la estación de tren. Luna y Nash se fueron a cenar por ahí con sus padres cuando llegaron a la ciudad.

Como de costumbre, Lucy y Nash eran los únicos con modales en la mesa, y comían despacio mientras los dos magos de fuego de la familia se atiborraban a comida.

Cuando acabaron de comer Lucy se llevó a Nash a una tienda que tenía muchos productos para magos celestiales, por lo que Natsu y Luna volvieron antes a casa.

Nada más llegar Luna se fué a su cuarto a ponerse el pijama y cogió sus cepillo de dientes antes de ir al baño pero se quedó paralizada en la puerta.

Natsu estaba en el baño cambiándose las vendas, y ahí donde la lanza le había perforado, justo a la altura del corazón, las vendas estaban cubiertas de sangre debido a que la herida no había acabado de cerrarse aún.

Imágenes de lo ocurrido ese día vienieron a la cabeza de Luna y a ésta se le calló el cepillo al suelo, haciendo que Natsu se diera cuenta de que su hija estaba ahí.

Natsu, siendo el cabeza hueca que es, no se dió cuenta de su estado y se giró, dejando perfectamente a la vista su herida y haciéndo que Luna derramara las lágrimas que se estaba aguantando.

-¿Que te pasa Luna?

Ella simplemente no le contestaba y seguía llorando, era culpa suya que su padre estuviera así.

-¡¿Te ha hecho algo Storm?!-Dijo Natsu enfadado.

Luna negó con la cabeza. Natsu necesitó unos momentos para darse cuenta de lo que esaba pasando, pero cuando por fin se dió cuenta miró a su hija con dulzura, la abrazó contra él y Luna empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Yo... tenía tanto miedo papá...estabas tan frío...

-Shhh...-Natsu simplemente acariciaba el pelo de su hija y la mecía en sus brazos.

-Me asusté tanto papá...cuando volví con Polysuka y ví que no te movías...pensé que no te iba a volver a ver...

Natsu paró de moverse y estuvo callado un momento.

-¿Lo notas?-Dijo él.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería, Natsu desprendía ese calor reconfortante que tantas otras veces la había calmado cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas.

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-No quiero que pienses más en ello, ya estoy curado, en unos días volveré a estar pateando el trasero de Gray, solo espera.-Dijo él todavía abrazándola.

Luna no pudo evitar reirse, por muy denso que la gente pensara que Natsu era, la verdad era que siempre era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a sus seres queridos.

Aquella noche fué la primera desde que habían atacado a Sting en la que Luna pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la chica salió temprano de casa y les dejó una nota a sus padres diciéndoles que saldría pronto para hacer una misión con Storm.

Al llegar al gremio fué directa a donde su chico se encontraba y le dió un beso en los labios.

-¿Que te parece esta?.-Dijo Storm señalando un papel.-Atrapar a una banda de ladrones en Hargeon por 40.000 jewel.

-Creo que ya me han levantado la restricción en Hargeon, asi que genial.-Dijo ella alegremente.

Le entregaron el papel a Mirajane y se fueron andando a la estación de tren cogidos de la mano.

El viaje fué silencioso, pues en cuanto el tren se puso en marcha, Luna se tumbó en el regazo de su novio y se quedó dormida.

Storm miraba como Luna dormía en paz mientras la apartaba unos mechones de la cara.

Llegaron a Hargeon y descubrieron como a Luna aún le quedaba una semana de restricción, pero como premio por haber ganado los juegos los agentes decidieron hacer la vista gorda por una vez.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche cuando llegaron al hotel (la culpa es de Luna, que se entretenía con cualquier cosa y se acabaron perdiendo, por lo que cenaron en la ciudad antes de venir aquí).

Fueron a su habitación y enseguida Luna se metió en la ducha.

Cuando acabó de ducharse se puso una camiseta de pijama de tirantes y unos shorts muy cortos, ideales para el calor de Hargeon.

Storm fué después de ella, se quitó la ropa y se duchó con agua fría, apoyando su frente en las baldosas de la ducha mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Maldición...

Cuando Luna se dió cuenta de que habían pasado 40 minutos desde que Storm se metió a la duchala chica se preocupó.

-Storm, ¿estás bien?

No hubo respuesta.

-Voy a entrar.-Dijo Luna.

Cuando entró al baño se encontró a Storm apoyando sus brazos contra la pared con la cabeza agachada. Sus hombros subían y bajaban con rapidez.

Sin decir nada Luna se metió con él a la ducha y le abrazó por detrás y le besó con suavidad el espacio entre sus hombros en silencio.

La voz de Storm era débil cuando la habló.

-Lo siento Luna, lo siento.

Ella siguió dandole pequeños besos para calmarle.

-Nunca puedo protegerte, en aquella misión fuiste tu la que me salvó, y-la voz de Storm se quebró.-Si Natsu no te hubiera protegido ahora...

Storm no acabó la frase.

Ella le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Soy un inútil Luna, ni siquiera puedo proteger a la persona más importante para mi...

Hubo una pausa y cuando Storm se giró Luna podía ver en sus ojos como lo que dijo le rompió el corazón en pedazos.

-No deberíamos estar juntos Luna, no te merezco, yo... estoy seguro de que estarías mejor con alguién mejor que yo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Luna se pusiera de puntillas y besara al chico.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque el agua camuflaba la mayoría, Storm podía ver como ella también estaba llorando.

Sin decirle nada, Luna salió de la ducha y le secó el pelo a Storm con una toalla en silencio, luego se lo secó a si misma y le cogió de la mano, guiándole hacia la cama., donde hizo que se sentara.

Luna se arrodilló y con mucho cuidado acarició la mejilla derecha del chico.

-Luna, creo que lo mejor es que lo deje-Fué interumpido por ella.

-Storm-Dijo ella con amor en su voz.-Te quiero.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Storm que ella secó rápidamente.

-Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, Storm Fullbuster.

Luna le miraba a los ojos con seriedad, él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par la miraba incrédulo.

-P-pero... pero soy débil Luna, yo.-Luna le volvió a interrumpir.

-Storm, te quiero.-Dijo ella llorando.

Storm se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Luna contra su pecho, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, llorando.

-Nunca volveré a decir nada así, te lo prometo.

Ella simplemente le acariciaba la espalda de manera reconfortante.

-Te quiero Luna, te quiero tanto...-Dijo él temblando y abrazándola con más fuerzas.

-Lo sé, idiota.-Dijo ella sonriendo y le besó.

Aquella noche no hubo sexo, durmieron abrazados, Luna entre los brazos de su novio mientras él la abrazaba de manera protectora.

Storm miró el cielo nocturno y le dió las gracias a quien quiera que estuviera ahí arriba por haberle permitido enamorarse de Luna Dragneel.


	23. Chapter 23

A la mañana siguiente Luna se despertó en la misma postura en el que se había quedado dormida, acurrucada entre los brazos de Storm, usando su brazo derecho como almohada y escondiendo su cabeza a la altura de sus hombros.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos con esperanzas de que su novio no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, pero él llevaba ya un buen rato observándola y no pudo pasar desapercibida.

Sintió pequeños besos en sus mejillas, su cuello y sus hombros, y no pudo evitar sonreir, dejando ver a Storm, que, en efecto estaba despierta.

-Eso es trampa.-Dijo Luna poniendo morritos.

-Si sigues durmiendo no vamos a llegar a la cita con nuestro cliente, Luna.-Dijo él apartandola el pelo de la cara.

Luna suspiró derrotada y se levantó de la cama, se vistió y esperó a que Storm estuviera listo para salir a la calle.

Una vez que el cliente es informó de quienes eran los ladrones que tenían que capturar, las cosas fueron sobre ruedas.

Capturaron a la banda antes de que se pusiera el sol casi sin ningún contratiempo (a expeción de la paliza que Storm le dió a aquel hombre que le intentó tocar el culo a Luna, claro).

Los jóvenes cobraron su recompensa y volvieron a Magnolia en tren.

Las cosas no estaban llendo tan bien a otro equipo.

Hacía ya horas que Reiki, Gale y Nash estaban atrapados en unas ruinas malditas.

La idea de hacer esta misión había sido de Nash, que, como gran lector de libros que es, se emocionó al ver que había una misión relaccionada con un mito que había leído en un libro antiguo y acabó arrastrando a sus compañeros de equipo con él.

Las cosas habían ido sobre ruedas hasta aquel momento.

Habían ido a la casa de su cliente y éste les había explicado como era el objeto que estaba buscando: se trataba de una pirámida dorada con unas inscripciones de pequeño tamaño que estaba dentro de unas ruinas antiguas.

El hombre les había explicado como las ruinas estaban llenas de monstruos de todas las clases, y que, por esa razón el no se atrevía a ir en persona.

Todo bien hasta ahí.

Los problemas empezaron cuando los chicos pusieron un pie dentro de las ruinas.

Nada más entrar la puerta por la que habían llegado se cerró de golpe, y por muchos golpes que Gale la dió con su martillo de hierro ésta no ceió ni un centímetro.

Acto seguido una bola de roca gigante calló del techo y a los pobres magos no les quedó más remedio que correr si no querían ser aplastados.

Después de correr y perderse totalmente en el laberinto en el que estaban, la roca desapareció, lo que nos lleva a la actual situación: tres adolescentes encerrados, perdidos y cansados.

Gale y Reiki se dejaron caer al suelo cansados, y Nash intentaba recuperar el aliento todavía de pie.

-¿Estáis los dos bien?-Preguntó Reiki.

Gale y Nash asintieron.

-¿Tu?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Perfectamente.

Gale tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía concentrado.

-¿Hueles algo Gale? 

-No consigo encontrar de donde viene el aire, pero si lo encuentro esa podría ser la salida.

-Deberíamos explorar el lugar un poco.-Sugirió Nash.

Tanto Reiki como Gale estuvieron de acuerdo y el grupo empezó a andar sin dirección alguna.

No llevaban ni diez minutos caminando cuando a Reiki le calló agua en el pelo.

-¿Eh?

Miró hacia arriba y descubrió que, para su desgracia, lo que le había caído en la cabeza no era agua, sino la saliva de un monstruo que les estaba acechando desde arriba.

Rápidamente, Nash materializó una escopeta mágica en sus manos y la cargó con balas eléctricas, que disparó al monstruo con gran precisión gracias al poder de su ojo derecho (el que es amarillo claro), que le permitía apuntar a un blanco y acertarlo siempre.

El monstruo era de naturaleza acuática, por lo que el disparo eléctrico acabó con él casi de inmediato.

Justo cuando se iban a ir, Gale les paró.

-Esperad, creo que huelo aire fluyendo en la dirección de ese agujero.

Reiki y Nash miraron al agujero del que había salido el monstruo hace apenas unos instantes y se dirijieron hacia él.

El primero en subir fué Gale, que convirtió su brazo derecho en un harpón de hierro. Cuando llegó arriba ayudó a subir a Reiki.

Nash le cogió la mano a su novio, que lo ayudó a subir con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que callera encima de él.

-Pareja, no es el momento.-Dijo Gale riéndose.

Nash se sonrojó y antes de que se pudiera levantar Reiki le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Enamorados...-Dijo Gale rodando los ojos.

-Oye Gale...-Dijo Reiki poniéndole un brazo a Gale por encima de los hombros.

-¿Que tal con Nova?-Preguntó ahora Nash haciéndo lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

La cara de Gale fué digna de un cuadro.

-¡¿COMO LO SABEIS?!

-De la misma manera que tu sabías que yo estaba enamorado de Nash.-Dijo Reiki.

-Si, Reiki tiene razón Gale, no puedes ocultarnos esa clase de cosas, eres como un libro abierto.

Gale se deprimió un poco.

-¿Creéis que ella lo sabe?

-Me sorprendería que lo supiera, ya sabes que Nova es muy parecida a Luna-nee en estas cosas.

El mago de hierro suspiró aliviado.

-No creo que la vaya a decir nada, al menos no todavía.

-Hablando de eso...-Dijo Nash-Todavía no le hemos dicho a los demás que estamos juntos.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Reiki rascándose la cabeza.-Deberíamos contárselo pronto.

Gale les miraba con una gotita de sudor frío en la nuca.

-Esto...Rei, Nash...no os ofendáis pero...lo sabe todo el gremio.

-Claro que no me importa, pero...¿como lo saben?.-Dijo Nash

-Esto...¿os acordáis del último día de los juegos?

Los chicos asintieron y Reiki cogió a Nash de la mano mientras caminaban, sabía que ese había sido un día difícil para todos.

-Digamos que...celebrasteis muy alto por la noche y Natsu y Erza empezaron a hacer planes para ser abuelos.

Las caras de Nash y Reiki eran de un tono tan rojo que Gale se tuvo que preguntar si estaban enfermos o algo.

Justo en ese momento Gale se chocó contra una pared invisible.

-¿Que cojones?

Reiki y Gale intentaron abrise paso a golpes mientras que Nash palpaba la superficie de la pared.

-Rei, a la de 3 la golpeamos juntos.

-1...

-2...

-¡Chicos he encontrado la-

-¡3!

La pared se hizo visible de repente y Gale y Reiki se calleron de frente al abrirse una puerta.

-...palanca.-Acabó Nash de decir.

Gale estaba patas arriba contra una pared y Reiki había caído contra un pilar, tirando un pequeño objeto que estaba apoyado en él.

La cara de Nash se volvió azul.

-¡Reiki, pon eso en su sitio!-Dijo el rubio con miedo.

Reiki, que todavía estaba confundido, se giró y vió la pirámide que su cliente les había pedido en el suelo tirada y la colocó encima del altar.

Nash cruzó los dedos y esperó.

Tal y como lo esperaba, colocar la pirámida otra vez en el pedestal no había desactivado la obvia trampa, y del techo salieron unos pinchos verdes que empezaron a acercarse a ellos poco a poco, haciéndo la habitación más pequeña.

Gale convirtió su brazo en un pilar de hierro, realentizando la caída de los pinchos, mientras que Nash intentaba descifrar las inscripciones de la pirámide.

Reiki materializó una lanza en sus manos y ayudaba a Gale a frenar la trampa.

Pasaron los minutos y a medida que los pinchos se iban acercando, Gale y Reiki se iban quedando sin fuerzas.

Los pinchos estaban a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas cuando Nash empezó a hablar en un idioma desconocido.

-Alea, ultur zestria...

-¿Nash?

-...brendel, ¡apis locus!

De repente los pinchos desaparecieron y el techo volvió a su estado original mientras que una nueva puerta apareció en la habitación.

Por la puerta se podía ver el exterior, y Reiki y Gale se miraron embobados, luego los dos fueron hacia Nash y le revolvieron en pelo: 

-¡Ese es nuestro cerebrito!


	24. Chapter 24

Era una mañana de invierno, ya habían pasado seis meses desde los juegos mágicos y todo estaba como antes, Luna y Storm salían en misiones juntos todo el rato (a nadie le extrañaría que un día de estos hubiera noticias de bebé, al fin y al cabo Lucy la tuvo a ella cuando tenía 20 años y se casó con Natsu a los 18).

Reiki y Nash prácticamente vivían juntos, cuando Nash no se quedaba en casa de Reiki Reiki se quedaba en la de Nash. Los chicos salían a hacer misiones de vez en cuando con Gale, quien, por su parte estaba avanzando poco a poco con Nova.

Levy ya estaba embarazada de 7 meses y tenía una tripa enorme.

Aquella mañana una carta extraña había llegado el gremio y Gildarts la leía en voz alta.

-''Como celebración por el 25 aniversario de la derrota de Tártaros, se invita a aquellos magos que tomaron parte en la batalla a acudir al baile de celebración que tendrá lugar dentro de 5 días en el palacio Venus.''

El maestro miró al gremio cuando acabó de leer la carta, todos tenían caras extrañas, nunca habían celebrado los demás aniversarios, ¿por qué empezar ahora?

-Creo que es idea del nuevo rey del país, Yukino me ha dicho que la misma carta a llegado a Saber.-Dijo Lucy.

-Chelia también me lo había mencionado.-Dijo Wendy.

-Pensaba que podía ser una trampa, pero dudo mucho que alguien le tendiera una trampa a todos los magos de la batalla de Tártaros juntos.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con la deducción de Levy, al fin y al cabo la invitación había sido del rey del país vecino, y sería impensable que alguien en su posición hiciera algo así.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejar el gremio desprotegido.-Añadió Erza.

-No te preocupes mamá.-Dijo Reiki. nos quedaremos aquí, al fin y al cabo la invitación es para quienes acabaron con Tártaros, y nosotros todavía no habíamos nacido.

Los más jóvenes estaban de acuerdo con Reiki, además, ya eran todos unos adultos, podían dejar el gremio en sus manos e irse tranquilos.

Como el viaje hasta el castillo del país vecino tardaría unos 3 días y medio mas o menos; decidieron que salir de viaje mañana por la mañana sería lo mejor.

Al día siguiente Lucy les repetía las normas a sus hijos por última vez.

-No quemeis la casa-Dijo, obviamente refiriéndose a Luna-nada de montar fiestas y dejarlo todo desordenado-les dijo ahora a los dos.- tenéis que comer 3 veces al día y-

-¡Lucy, como sigas así no vamos a llegar a tiempo!

Lucy suspiró y decidió hacerle caso a Lissana, les dió un beso a sus hijos y se subió al tren.

Llegó la noche y sus padres no iban a volver, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: fiesta.

Pusieron música a todo volumen en los altavoces del gremio y Sylvia y Rose se dedicaban a poner bebidas detrás de la barra.

En algún momento de la noche decidieron empezar una competencia de beber, lo que resultó en Reiki eliminado a la segunda ronda por no aguantar el alcohol y quedarse dormido.

Storm le siguió poco después con Nash, el que se arrastró hasta Reiki antes de quedarse dormido en el suelo con él.

Sylvia y Rose, aunque estaban bebiendo, no participaban en la competición.

Al final las últimas dos personas en pie eran Nova y Luna, que eran quienes mejor aguantaban el alcohol entre su generación (nadie podía compararse a Cana, claro).

Las chicas quedaron empatadas, pero no se desmayaron sin antes pintarle la cara a todos los presentes con permanente.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y personas como Storm y Rin, que habían dormido sin camiseta, tenían dibujos en los abdominales, en el caso de Storm, un pequeño dibujo de una llama con ojos babeando (se supone que la versión borracha de Luna quería representarse).

Después de desayunar en el gremio cada uno se fue a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse las ropas con las que habían dormido la noche anterior.

Nash se tomó su tiempo escribiendo en su diario, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, y tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar, por lo que su hermana se adelantó sin él y volvió al gremio antes.

Una vez que todos estuvieron ahí alguien propuso bañarse en la piscina y al final los magos se pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose en la piscina (más de uno ni se molestó en salir del agua para comerse la pizza).

Pasaron dos días sin que ocurriera nada en especial, y ya se empezaba a notar lo vacío que estaba el gremio sin sus ruidosos padres.

Aquella tarde todos estaban reunidos en el salón del gremio, siplemente hablando y riéndose de las peleas entre Gale y Nash, y Luna y Nova, que animaban las cosas.

Más o menos sobre las ocho de la tarde se oyó a alguien llamando a las puertas del gremio.

Todos se extrañaron un poco, lo normal era que la gente entrara gritando y sin llamar al ruidoso Fairy Tail, pero nadie le dió especial importancia y Gale fué a abrir la puerta.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta nadie estaba ahí.

Miró a los lados.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nadie respondió.

Miró abajo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡AGACHAROS!.-Gritó Gale mientras cogía la bomba de lácrima que había en el suelo y la tiraba hacia arriba para que no explotara en el gremio.

-No la tiró lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que parte de la explosión le golpeó.

-¡Gale!.-Dijo Nova

De la nube de humo salió Gale cubierto de escamas de hierro.

Unos cuantos suspiros salieron de las bocas de sus compañeros al ver a Gale sano y salvo.

Todos se mantuvieron alerta durante un buen rato, pero al ver que no estaba pasando nada se relajaron.

-¿Que mierda era eso?-Preguntó Storm.

Justo en ese momento la voz de Rufus empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Nova.

-¿Rufus?

...

-¡¿Que?!.-Nova gritó.-¿también han atacado Sabertooth?

...

-¿Pero estáis todos bien?

...

-Si, aquí estamos bien, no os preocupeis.

-...

-Vale, llamadme si pasa algo.

Nova se giró y miró a sus compañeros.

-Que extraño, lo mismo ha pasado en Sabertooth, han puesto una bomba igual que la que han puesto aquí pero nadie ha resultado herido. Además, los únicos que particiaron en Tártaros de Saber fueron Sting y Rogue, por lo que la mayoría de los adultos seguían ahí para defenderse.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso me alegro de que nadie resultara herido.-Dijo Rosemary con un suspiro.

De repente las puertas dobles del gremio se vinieron abajo y un grupo enorme de personas con capas negras apareció ante ellos.

Uno de ellos se quitó la capa y dió un paso al frente sonriendo de manera maléfica.

Luna ahogó un grito.

-¡Morphilium!.-Dijo Rin

-¿Nos hechábais de menos?


	25. Chapter 25

-¿Nos hechábais de menos?

Nada más decir esas palabras el hombre materializó una espada negra muy similar a la que había matado a la Lucy del futuro y la lanzó en dirección a Luna, pero Storm la desvió con una espada de hielo.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.-Dijo Storm delante de Luna.

-Que así sea pues.

Y dicho ésto el resto de miembros de morphilum comenzaron en ataque.

Rose materializó un hacha de guerra mucho más grande que ella misma hecha de cristal negro y comenzó a atacar a sus enemigos junto a Rin y Sylvia, que usaban su magia de tierra para aplastar a sus enemigos usando rocas y les detenían con raíces.

Luna y Storm luchaban en el centro del gremio espalda con espalda, ya sabían los trucos que usaba Morphilium y ninguno iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara al otro.

Nova y Gale aprovechaban su combinación de hierro y rayos para derrotar enemigos en el menor tiempo posible.

Reiki estaba usando su espada de emperador del fuego para quemar a sus enemigos mientras Nash usaba sus pistolas duales para derribar a aquellos que la espada de Reiki no podía alcanzar.

La pelea llevaba ya un buen rato en curso cuando Rin recibió un corte bastante profundo en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que Sylvia se distrayera po un momento y fuera atrapada por dos miembros de Morphilium.

Tan pronto como la cogieron, dos lanzas de hielo se clavaron en el pecho de cada uno de sus captores.

Sylvia le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias, onii-chan.

Inmediatamente después volvió a su posición junto a su hermano gemelo y sigueron luchando.

Luna estaba llena de cortes por todas partes y, aunque todos eran bastante superficiales, la sangre le tapaba la visión del ojo derecho por un corte que tenía en la frente, haciéndola más difícil pelear.

En otra parte del gremio la batalla estaba llendo a peor, Gale y Nova eran los que más enemigos estaban derrotando, por lo que cada vez más y más personas parecían centrarse en ellos.

Nova calló al suelo por el ataque de un miembro de Morphilium, y aunque Gale la defendió del ataque con su brazo de hierro, la espada penetró en la piel del chico, dejando su brazo derecho inúil para el combate.

Gale y Nova se pusieron de pie y siguieron peleando con las fuerzas que les quedaban.

En algún momento el suelo del gremio empezó a temblar y los miembros de Morphilium salieron corriendo a la calle.

-¿Estan intentando escapar?-Preguntó Gale.

El suelo empezó a brillar con una luz morada y todos supieron que tenían que salir de ahí en ese momento.

Reiki estaba ayudando a salir a su hermana, que tenía un corte en la pierna cuando el gremio se derrumbó.

Todos estaban paraizados, se podían oír los gritos desgarradores de Sylvia y Rose mientras todos veían como su hogar era reducido a escombros.

Morphilium intentó acabar con ellos cuando estaban más débiles, pero Nash se giró con furia en sus ojos y empezó el encantamiento.

- _Mide el cielo, abre los cielos. Haz que mi cuerpo brille con la luz de las estrellas. Tetrabiblos, yo soy quien rige las estrellas, aspecto, invoca la puerta de la perfecta maldad. Ochenta y ocho estrellas en los cielos...¡Brillen! ¡Urano Metria!_

Todos miraban estupefactos a Nash, nunca le habían visto usar el hechizo, y cuando su cuerpo empezó a levitar rodeado por una luz dorada el cielo oscureció y aparecieron 88 estrellas en los cielos que calleron la mitad de los miembros de Morphilium, matándolos a todos al instante.

El cuerpo de Nash bajó a la Tierra y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Pero la escena ante sus ojos no era la que esperaba encontrarse.

Un miembro de Morphilium había aprovechado la confusión causada por el Urano Metria para atacar a Rose por la espalda, per Reiki se había dado cuenta y la había empujado hacia un lado, callendo él al suelo.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a invocar un arma otro hombre se sentó encima de él de rodillas y le sonrió de manera tenebrosa.

-¿Oh?, ¿acaso no vas a rogar por tu vida?-Dijo mientras le apuntaba con la espada al pecho.-Entonces supongo que no tengo por que contenerme.

Una vez dicho ésto el hombre hundió la espada en el medio del pecho de Reiki, el hombre sabía que si le perforaba el corazón moriría al instante, y entonces no podría torturarle.

-¡AAAH!

Un grito de agonía salió de los labios de Reiki cuando el hombre acabó de hundir la espada en su cuerpo, pero acto seguido, no contento con eso, el hombre comenzó a girar la espada, haciendo la herida mucho más grande.

Justo cuando Reiki empezaba a perder el conocimiento una bala atravesó la cabeza del hombre de Morphilium.

-¡REIKI!

Nash fué corriendo hacia él sin importarle la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar a su alrededor.

Cuando llegó junto a Reiki se agachó para ver la gravedad de la herida y se quedó helado.

Su corazón estaba intacto, pero al ritmo al que estaba perdiendo sangre Reiki iba a morir.

Reiki se intentó incorporar pero calló en los brazos de Nash.

-¡Nash, llévate a Reiki de aquí!.-Gritó Storm-Nosotros nos encargamos.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de coger a Reiki por la cintura con una mano y pasar su brazo por sus hombros con la otra.

-Aguanta, te voy a sacar de aqui.

Reiki simplente asintió.

Con cada paso que daban Nash podía ver como la sangre de Reiki caía al suelo.

Llegaron a una de las casas que habían sido parcialmente destruidas junto con el gremio y cuando vió que estaba vacía entró y tumbó a Reiki en la alfombra del suelo.

-Esperame aquí, voy a buscar vendas.

Nash se levantó, pero como no escuchó una respuesta de Reiki se preocupó y se lanzó al suelo con él al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en la cara.

-¡NO!

Nash lloraba mientras sacudía a su novio.

-¡NO TE DUERMAS REIKI!

Nash le pegó una bofetada a Reiki pero éste no reaccionó.

-¡Reiki abre los ojos!

Nada

-Reiki no puedes hacerme esto...

Nash se quitó la camiseta, la puso sobre la herida de Reikiy empezó a hacer presión en su pecho.

-¡REIKI!

Nash gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-No grites...Nash...estoy...bien.

Nash levantó la mirada y vió a Reiki mirándole con una sonrisa débil en la cara.

-¡Eso es, mírame, no puedes dormirte Reiki!

-Tengo...tanto sueño...

Reiki volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

Reiki volvió a abrir los ojos sobresaltadado por el grito de Nash.

-¡No puedes llegar, convertirte en mi razón de vivir y luego hacerme esto!

Reiki tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nash, lo si-

Reiki no pudo acabar la frase y comenzó a toser sangre.

-¡Reiki!

La herida que le había hecho la espada le había perforado el pulmón derecho y la sangre lo estaba empezando a inundar.

Reiki cerró los ojos con dolor mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

-¡NO, NO NO NO!

Nash no dejaba de gritar.

-Nash... te quiero, lo si-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DESPEDIRTE DE MI!

Reiki se quedó con la boca abierta y el grito de Nash se convirtió en un susurro.

-No puedo perderte Reiki.

Nash agachó la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas .

-Ve a por esas vendas, te prometo que aguantaré.

Nash se levantó y corrió hacia el baño tan rápido como pudo, cogió el botiquín y volvió.

-¡Ugh!

Reiki se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-Eso es, aguanta Reiki, te voy a curar.

Nash le rompió la camiseta en dos y se la quitó con facilidad.

-Esto te va a doler, lo siento.

Nash cogió a Reiki en brazos y lo apoyó contra la pared, de manera que podía vendarle con más facilidad y no perdería tanta sangre.

-Reiki, ¿me oyes?.-Dijo Nash mientras le vendaba, intentando mantenerle consciente.

-T-te...escucho...Nat...

-Háblame Reiki, dime lo que sea.

Reiki estuvo callado unos momentos mientra terminaba de vendarle y se relajó cuando Nash se arrodilló junto a él y le cogió en sus brazos todavía en el suelo.

-Nash...

Reiki se acurrucó hacia el calor de su novio.

-Eres un campeón Reiki.-Dijo Nash mientras besaba la marca de nacimiento en la mejilla derecha de Reiki.

Reiki rió con debilidad.

Nash no era tonto, tonaba perfectamente como las vendas de Reiki se teñían de rojo, y notaba también como el color abandonaba el cuerpo del chico poco a poco, como su respiración era cada vez más débil.

Una lágrima calló por la mejilla de Reiki y éste empezó a temblar mientras lloraba en los brazos de Nash.

-Te quiero...Nash, te quiero...tanto...-Reiki paró para respirar, cada vez le costaba más esfuezo hablar.-Todos estos años...yo...mas que a nadie...mas que a mi mismo...t-te...amo...Na...sh

Las lágrimas de Nash mojaban el pecho de Reiki.

-Reiki...-Nash le sonreía mientras lágrimas caían por su cara.-te amo Reiki, tienes que quedarte conmigo...porfavor...

Nash puso su mano en el corazón de Reiki y él cogió la mano de Nash y la mantubo ahí.

De repente el pecho de Reiki dejó de subir y bajar, pero su corazón seguía latiendo.

Nash besó a Reiki y le dió su aire.

-¡WENDY, CHELIA, SOCORRO!

Reiki volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Nash...aire...

Nash escuchaba lo que Reiki le quería decir.

-N-no p-puedo...respi-rar...

Nash volvió a besar a Reiki y le dió su aire.

-¡WENDY, ESTAMOS AQUI!

Reiki miraba a Nash y lo único que podía pensar en su lecho de muerte era lo mucho que quería al chico a su lado.

-Nat...-Reiki cogió su mano.

Nash le besó otra vez y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las de Reiki.

-¡PAPÁ ESTOY AQUÍ, GAJEEL, LAXUS, WENDY!

Reiki le miraba confuso, y Nash, como si le leyera la mente le contestó.

-Los dragon slayer tienen mejor oído.

-¡WENDY, SOCORRO!

Nash le volvió a dar aire a Reiki.

-Oye...-Reiki intentaba hablar.

-¡No hables Reiki, no gastes el aire!-Dijo Nash llorando.

-C-cuando...-reiki hizo una pausa por que se estaba ahogando y Nash le volvió a besar- cuando esto acabe...

-¡No te esfuerces Reiki!

Nash le dió más aire y juntó sus frentes apretando los ojos.

-si salgo de esta...

Reiki le tocó la mejilla a Nash y sonrio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-querrías...

Reiki volvió a toser sangre, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por hablar.

-¿querrías...c-casarte...conmigo?

Nash abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a besar a Reiki.

Reiki se estaba muriendo, ¿y era eso en lo que estaba pensando? ¿estaba gastando sus últimos momentos de vida para pedirle matrimonio?

Reiki se asustó ante el silencio de Nash.

-n-no...quieres...

Nash cogió la mano de Reiki, la puso en su corazón y le sonrió de aquella manera que solo los Dragneel saben sonreír.

-Claro que quiero.

Reiki suspiró, pero cerró los ojos con dolor mientras su pecho se movía con demasiada rapidez.

-¡Reiki aguanta!

Nash le dió más aire a Reiki.

Reiki había gastado todas sus fuerzas en hablar, asi que cuando su mano se cayó y su corazón dejó de latir Nash no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar manternerle con vida.

Colocó sus manos a la altura del corazón de Reiki y empezó a empujar haca abajo gritandole que volviera con el, que le necesitaba.

-¡TODO MENOS ESTO DIOS NO, NO NO!

El cuerpo de Reiki se movía con los impulsos de Nash.

-¡REIKI NO ME DEJES!

Nash se inclinó haca Reiki y le besó para darle aire.

Justo en ese momento Wendy entró a la habitación junto a Natsu y Erza.

Erza cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a llorar, cogiéndole la mano que Nash no sostenía a su hijo mientras Wendy le curaba y Natsu le ponía una mano en el hombro a Nash.

Wendy se puso seria y le habló.

-Sus funciones vitales han parado, voy a necesitar toda mi magia para traerle de vuelta, cuando eso ocura tendré que cerrarle la herida rápidamente y necesitaré que uno de vosotros transmita su magia hacia mi.

Erza asintió y se puso detrás de Wendy con las manos en su espalda, las palmas empezaron a brilar, indicando que la magia estaba fluyendo.

Wendy empezó a curar a Reiki, y al cabo de media hora éste abrió los ojos de par en par jadeando y tosiendo sangre.

Nash le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba la mano a Reiki.

-N-na..sh...

-Estoy contigo.-Dijo Nash con calma.

-¡UGH!

Reiki se retorcía de dolor mientras Wendy le curaba y se aferreaba a Nash.

-Todo va a salir bien, te quiero Reiki, estoy aquí.

Los adultos miraban conmovidos como Nash cuidaba de Reiki,, y como sus palabras lo tranquilizaban.

-No te vayas...por favor...¡Ugh!

Nash simplemente besaba la mano de Reiki y le acariciaba con cuidado.

Después de unos agonizantes minutos Wendy cerró la parte más grave de la herida de Reiki, sacándole de peligro y cayó exhausta.

Con la ayuda de Nash, Reiki se incorporó.

-Siento haberos preocupado.-Dijo él.

-¿Están todos bien?.-Preguntó Nash

-Gale va a necesitar unos días para volver a usar su braazo, pero a parte de eso lo demás no es nada grave.-Contestó Wendy.

-Me alegro de no haya pasado nada...-Dijo Reiki

Los adultos abrazaron a sus hijos y salieron a acabar con los pocos miembros que quedaban de Morphilium.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Nash se le tiró encima llorando mucho más que antes.

-¡Gracias a dios!

Reiki abrazaba a Nash y le daba besos en el cuello con cariño.

La voz de Nash temblaba cuando habló.

-Cuando pensé que iba a perderte yo...

Reiki le dió un beso en la frente a Nash y le abrazó con fuerza.

-...yo no sé vivir si no estás conmigo Reiki...

-Nash...

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Reiki, sobre lo de antes...

A Reiki se le paró el corazón. Le iba a rechazar, seguro que había aceptado casarse con él por que estaba muriéndose y ahora le iba a rechazar.

-¿De verdad te vale conmigo?

Reiki, que había cerrado los ojos los abrió de par en par.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir... ¿de verdad quieres casarte con alguien como yo?

Nash miraba el suelo sonrojado.

-q-quiero decir... tu eres tan perfecto y yo...

Reiki no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Con una mano cogió a Nash de la barbilla y la levantó para besarle, cuando se separó le miró sonriendo y posó una rodilla en el suelo.

-Nash Dragneel...

Nash se llevó las manos a la boca llorando de felicidad.

-...¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Nash asentía como un loco mientras intentaba recuperar la voz.

-¡Si quiero!


	26. Chapter 26

Cuando la pelea hubo acabado se llevaron a Reiki a la enfermería de la parte de abajo del gremio (esa parte que quedó en pie cuando Gajeel atacó el gremio).

Como la magia de Wendy no podía curar su herida completamente Reiki tenía que quedarse a dormir en la enfermería, y, a pesar de que le había dicho mil veces que no hacía falta que se quedara, Nash había insistido en quedarse con él.

Para evitar que se infectara, había que tratar la herida de su pecho cada vez que las vendas se manchaban, y, como la pérdida de sangre la había dado fiebre, esa noche Reiki estaba sudando mucho, por lo que la frecuencia con la que Nash le cambiaba las vendas era elevada.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando Reiki notó un trapo frío en su frente y abrió los ojos.

-Perdona, te he despertado.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo Reiki sonrojado por la fiebre.

-Vamos a aprobechar para cambiarte las vendas ahora que estás despierto, ¿vale?.-Sonrió Nash.

Reiki asintió y se incorporó en la cama.

Nash se sentó en la cama con Reiki y le quitó las vendas con mucha delicadeza.

Cuando se las hubo quitado pasó su mano por el pecho de Reiki, justo donde tenía la cicatriz, se inclinó y la besó.

-No es justo.-Dijo Reiki.-Te aprovechas de que estoy indefenso para provocarme.

Nash le sonrió, alegrado por la actitud positiva de su novio.

El chico se levantó, cogió una toalla y un cubo de agua y empezó a limpiar a Reiki, empezó por la nuca, la espalda, los brazos, el pecho, la cintura...

Cuando hubo acabado empapó una gasa con alcohol y se la puso a Reiki encima de la herida.

-Ouch.

-Perdona.

Nash cogió unas vendas limpias y comenzó a envolverlas alrededor del pelirrojo.

Cuando acabó se fué a sentar de nuevo en la silla junto a su cama, pero Reiki le cogió del brazo y mirando hacia el suelo le habló.

-Quédate conmigo, Nash.

-Te puedo hacer daño si me muevo en la cama Reiki, prefiero no arriesgarme.-Nash se iba a bajar de la cama cuando notó como Reiki le cogía la mano con más fuerza.

-Por favor...

Su voz temblaba, y Nash se metió dentro de las sábanas con Reiki. La cama no era una cama de matrimonio, pero era más grande que una individual.

-Espera un segundo.

Nash se levantó, le puso el pestillo a la enfermería, se quitó la camiseta y se metió a la cama con Reiki, más cómodo.

A pesar de ser más alto que Nash, Reiki se acurrucó entre los brazos de su novio, y Nash notó como éste se calmaba con su tacto.

-Nash...¿estás despierto?.-Dijo Reiki al cabo de un rato.

-Hmm

-Gracias estar a mi lado.

Nash se incorporó sobre su codo y le acarició el hombro a Reiki.

-Si no hubieras estado ahí probablemente me hubiera rendido, ¿sabes?

-No tienes que darme las gracias, también me estaba salvando a mi mismo.

Reiki le miró confuso y Nash rió un poco.

-Te lo dije ¿recuerdas? no sé vivir si no estás conmigo Reiki.

Nash tenía lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta.

-Aunque supiera no querría hacerlo de todas maneras...

Nash se acercó a Reiki y le besó con sentimiento.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos.

-Oye Reiki.

-¿Si?

-Vamos a vivir juntos, ¿verdad?

-Claro, tenemos que empezar a ahorrar para el alquiler.

Reiki se rió en el pecho de Nash.

-Buenas noches Reiki.

-Buenas noches Nash.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo se reunió en el salón del gremio de abajo.

Reiki estaba sentado en una silla con Nash a su lado, que le había ayudado a venir desde la enfermería.

Mirajane estaba explicando lo que pasó cuando estaban llendo hacia el castillo.

-Gray recibió una llamda telepática de Rufus diciéndonos que Morphilium había atacado Sabertooth, que todos estaban bien pero que volvieramos a Fairy Tail lo antes posible. Los primeros en llegar fueron Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel gracias a Happy, Lilly y Charle y Erza con su armadura de leopardo.

-Para cuando quisimos llegar ya os habíais deshecho de más de la mitad de Morphilium.

-¡Mamá!.-Interrumpió Luna de repente.-¡Nash usó Urano Metria, fué alucinante!

Lucy se quedó boquiabierta y fué a abrazar a su hijo.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía la enorme cantidad de energía mágica que consumía el hechizo.

-El resto de la historia ya la conocéis. Acabamos con todos los magos que había, pero sospechamos que Morphilum aún sigue activo ya que ha atacado también a Sabertooth y no han podido capturar a todo el mundo a tiempo.

Hubo algunos suspiros en el gremio, tenían esperanzas de acabar con el gremio oscuro de una vez por todas.

-No os tenéis por qué preocupar.-Dijo Erza.

-No van a sobrevivir mucho tiempo.-Acabó Lucy.

Ambas mujeres estaban furiosas con el gremio oscuro, todo el mundo lo estaba, en realidad.

Las reacciones de Lucy y Erza habían servido para aligerar el hambiente, y Reiki cruzó una mirada con Nash. Éste último se aclaró la garganta.

-Esto... veréis...

La gente no le hacía caso.

-Resulta que...

La gente serguía hablando y a Reiki se le hinchó la vena de la frente.

-¡¿Queréis callaros todos de una vez?!-Gritó Reiki.

Todo el mundo se calló al instante y Nash comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, solo os queríamos decir una cosa...

Reiki, viendo que esto no iba a tener fin si se lo dejaba a Nash habló: 

-Nash y yo vamos a casarnos.

Reiki contó mentalmente.

3...

2...

1...

El gremio extalló en gritos de celebración y abrazos. Lucy y Erza se abrazaban entre si emocionadas y salieron corriendo en la direccón de sus hijos.

-¡FELICIDADES CARIÑO!-Dijo Lucy abrazando a Nash.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo.-Dijo Erza cojiéndo a su hijo y estrellándolo contra su harmadura.

Un par de brazos arrastraron a Nash y a Reiki dentro del círculo que sus amigos habían formado para hablar.

-¡¿Cuando?!-Preguntaba Luna

-¿Como?-Agregó Rose.

-¿Quien se lo pidió a quien?-Dijo Gale

Reiki se acercó a Nash y le dió un abrazo por detrás.

Sus amigos enseguida notaron que este no era un tema del que les gustara hablar y escucharon en silencio lo que tenían que decir.

Nash les contó a sus compañeros como fueron las cosas ahorránose los detalles más íntimos.

Todo el gremio estaba escuchando a estas alturas, y Erza estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras Jellal la consolaba como podía. Nash sonrió.

-¿Como iba a decirle que no?

Todo el mundo sonreía aliviados de que Reiki se hubiera salvado, Morphilium parecía haberla tomado con Fairy Tail, pero hacía falta mucho más para separarles.

Cuando acabaron de contárselo Nash se acercó a su madre.

-Mamá, déjame la lácrima llamada, quiero contárselo a Akatsuki.

Lucy le pasó la lácrima a su hijo.

-AKATSUKI ADIVINA QUE

-¿Que ha pasado?

-¡Me voy a acasar con Reiki!-Dijo Nash pegando saltitos.

La cara de Akatsuki era de felicidad pura por su amigo, que salió corriendo con la lácrima hacia el salón de su casa donde estaban tumbados Sting y Rogue.

-¡PAPÁ PAPÁ!

-¿Tsuki?

-¡NASH Y REIKI SE VAN A CASAR!

Sting se cayó del sofá y Rogue sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo sabía!.-Dijo el moreno.

La cara de Sting apareció en la lácrima de repente.

-¡Oye, Reiki!

Reiki se puso frente a la lácrima.

-Como hagas llorar al rubito tu culo va a volar de punta a punta de Fiore, ¡¿entendido?!

Rogue le dió un puñetazo a Sting en la espalda.

-¡Muchas felicidades!.-Dijo Sting desde el suelo.

-¡Avisadnos para la boda!.-Dijo Akatsuki antes de colgar.

Natsu se acercó a Reiki y básicamente hizo lo mismo que Sting, pero luego le abrazó y añadió un sonoro:

-¡Bienvenido a la familia!


End file.
